Kairiladdin
by Q-A the Authoress
Summary: Kairi grew up as a street mouse but then came across a ghost-girl genie and decided to have her wish to be with the prince come true, unless Azula has anything to say about it. Fanmake of the Disney movie. WARNING: Random humor, R & R please.
1. The Prolog: A Warrior

**The names Q-A the Authoress, well here is the first chapter of my ****very**** first story. Hope you people will like it. This is also my first parody of a Disney classic so I hope I don't ruin it for ya. **

**Disclaimer**** I don't own any of the characters mention in this story or most of the plot only the occasional OC that might pop up in this fanfic.**

**Now on with the story.**

**XXXX= Scene change**

**Kairiladdin**

The setting is deep in the forest of an enchanted kingdom where the prolog of our story takes place. A large yellow bird called a chocobo was carrying a girl with brown hair with red streaks in it wearing black clothing was singing a familiar song.

**The Girl:**** Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place**

**Where the gallant griffins roam**

**Where it's green to the extreme**

**And there's magic ripped off the seams**

'**Sounds mental, but hey, it's home!**

She continues to sing as her feathered friend travels onward as they soon leave the green canopies of the forest.

**The Girl****: When the wind's from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the music is so right**

**Come on down**

**Stop on by**

**Hop on a pegasus and fly**

**To another Andalasian niiiiiights!**

Right after that phrase was said a large city with a castle and sprawling gardens is shown in a valley where the duo was possibly traveling. The villagers in the evening were trading some last goods or heading off to bed while a street performer named Rango was using a match and cactus juice to make it like he was breathing fire and blow very hard and right towards the screen.

**XXXX**

The girl and chocobo were now arriving in a small courtyard where it looked like the yellow bird was on its final stretch as it began to pant heavily in funny way but the girl kept on singing.

**The Girl:**** Andalasian nights**

**Like Andalasian days**

**More nicer than nice**

**It's cooler than ice**

**In a lot of good waaaaays!**

**The Girl:**** Andalasian niiiiights**

**'Neath Andalasian moons**

**A fool off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Very too soon.**

The bird just could not take it any more and collapsed as the girl finished her song. She got off the tired bird then looked right in front of her as if staring at someone, which she was, and laughed.

"Ah, welcome fellow travelers." The girl said to the unseen people, "and good evening. Please come closer."

The unseen people come very close to her face. So close in fact that she needed some space and soon.

She yelped and said, "Oh not that close!" The unseen people stepped back a little and gave her room. With the much-needed space the girl breathed and spoke with a British accent.

"Great to you have also made it to the 'Enchanted' and beautiful kingdom of Andalasia, a far off land of mystery, and colorful characters at every corner, such as me, Ebony Gulliver. No relation to that bloke who got lost and met those odd short people.

"I also come with some of the best prices this side of Narnia!" She dramatically exclaimed while putting her hands in the air and a pop-up table with some souvenirs came into view.

Ebony smirks as she hold up a gourd shaped device and said, "Look at this thing! It's our newest device, combined ramen and coffee maker, also makes chips or for you American blokes, fries!"

Ebony demonstrated to the unseen people as she created some fries. She then took the device and tapped it on the stand happily and said, "It will not break, it will..." a spring popped out and the device cracked.

She frowned, "It broke…" The brunette glared at the now broken device and pushed it aside in degust. She then took out some Tupperware and said, "Well, what do you know? I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Middle Earth Tupperware. Check this out." Ebony opened it and made a raspberry sound, " Ah yes, still good. Ha ha!"

Unimpressed, the unseen people began to leave the opposite direction until Ebony stopped them.

"Wait don't go! I can see that you blokes didn't like the last objects but the next one is truly brilliant, if I do say so myself." Satisfied she had the people listening, she then pulled out of her sleeve a gray thermos.

"This," she began with a confident tone, "is the most bloody best thing I've got in my disposal. Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many things, it is not what outside, but what is inside that counts."

Still unimpressed the unseen people tried to leave but panicking, Ebony stopped them once again.

"This is no ordinary thermos! It once changed the course of a young woman's life. A young woman, who, like this lamp, was more than what she seemed; a tiara covered in dirt."

She brought her face closer and asked, "Would you lot like to hear the tale behind the lady and this thermos." The unseen people seemed interested enough and with that Ebony opened up the thermos and took out some sparkling dust and began our tale.

"Our story begins on a dark night where a dark-hearted woman with a dark purpose."

**XXXX**

**Me: Well it the end of the first chapter of this (hope to be) amazing fanmake of a wonderful story. **

**Kairi: When am I gonna be in the story?**

**Me: Don't worry you and the other characters will be seen in the next few chapters but because it's 10 PM where I'm at, I'm ending the chapter here because I'm tired. I hope to update soon promise. Anyone who reviews will get feedback by ME, whether negative of positive. (Hopefully positive) **


	2. A Tiara Covered in Dirt

**Me: I'm very pleased to see reviews only a day after I posted the first chapter. I can't wait to start on the second one, so without further ado let's get on with chapter 2.**

**Scene Change = XXXX**

**A Tiara Covered in Dirt**

Our real story began in the middle of the night on a hillside outside of the capital city where an eighteen-year-old teen with black hair and pale skin in Fire Nation armor was waiting for some while her black-haired younger friend (or partner) were both waiting on a horse size lizard.

The person they were waiting for finally arrived in an old beat-up red sports car and opened the door to reveal a sixteen-year-old girl with brown hair pulled up in a tight pony-tail with pink colored eyes, wearing a green t-shirt and tight black jeans.

"You're late Vicky." the older teen said in a disapproving voice.

"Well sorry," the girl named Vicky sarcastically, replied, "But it took me some time to find this place with this stupid map you gave me. It looks like something drawn by a kindergartner." She proved her point by showing a crudely drawn picture of a grassy field and what appeared to be the kingdom of Andalasia a good inch-and-a-half next to it.

"_Note to self, do not put Buttercup in charge of making future maps."_ The ex-Fire Nation princess thought to her self.

"Do you have what I asked for?" She asked Vicky.

"I did have to swipe it while babysitting a couple of twerps, but I got it." She smirked at her apparent success while holding a golden head of and old lady. Just when the older teen was about to grab it out of Vicky's hand she swiped it at the last minute.

"Not so fast Azula, where's the payment? -OUCH!"

That 'OUCH!' came from Vicky when she had her shin kicked by the youngest of the three present who then gave the golden head to Azula.

"Do not fret, Vicky, you shall get what's coming to you," she explained while bringing out the golden body of a bird and bringing it closer to the golden head.

"Yeah, like, 'what's coming to you'," the girl named Buttercup echoed in a Valley Forge accent. Azula then placed the head and bird's body together and shown to be an old witch head with a bird's body **(1)**. The golden idol began to glow brightly and float on its own and flew past them and toward a few miles further from the group.

Azula beamed, "Hurry, follow that light!" With the car and lizard for their traveling needs, the trio was able to make to where the witch/bird landed in a pile of dirt that began to shimmer and thunder the earth that was so loud that the lizard ran off and Vicky's, already decomposing car shattered into pieces. The earth slowly stretched towards the sky as it began to mold into a large, elegantly designed ten-story building with red walls, gold trimmings, and two large gold doors.

"At last, after years of searching I've finally found it! The Bath House of Wonders,"**(2)** Azula spoke with much awe in her voice.

Buttercup gave a girlish laugh, "Totally, the Bath House of Wonders." Vicky looked at it with amazement as well until Azula, remembering the mission, barked at the brunette, "Now bring me the Thermos and the treasure inside is all yours."

The evil babysitter was then pushed towards the gold doors and while Vicky was taking her sweet time Buttercup was quickly getting bored and groaned at annoyance and speaking with her real voice for once, "Geez, Azula where did you find this nut job huh?"

"Quiet Buttercup." The former Fire Nation princess hissed. Just as Vicky was about to palace her hand on the door another, much older, voice spoke, "Aren't you at least going to knock? You're the most pathetic and impolite human I have ever seen" **(3) **the booming voice surprised Vicky and caused her to fall to the ground looking shocked at what appeared to have been the doors knocker speaking to her.

"What the-?" Vicky looked up and saw the Knocker triple in size and was much bigger than Vicky herself. **"Tell me who you are!" **It boomed towards the girl.

"It's me, Vicky, the babysitter." The frightened replied.

The knocker examined the evil babysitter for a moment then said, **"Listen well human. Only one being worthy may enter this bath house and come out alive; the **_**Tiara Covered in Dirt.**_**"** Both Azula and Buttercup looked at each other with shrug not really sure what it meant by Tiara Covered in Dirt. Vicky turned her head around to Azula and made some hand gestures as if asking for some guidance.

Azula only rolled her eyes, "Get on with it and get in there." she impatiently ordered. Vicky still felt unsure gulped in hesitation but opened one the doors once more. Once she got inside, the babysitter reach the first step and put one foot down before waiting. Nothing happen. Vicky sighed in relief as she prepared to move on.

But then the Knocker roared angrily once more causing Vicky to gasp in horror. She tried to make a run for it but the building itself close with her still inside! Azula and Buttercup shield themselves, as piles of dirt were knock onto the two, knocking them down to the ground.

As the ground reverted back to normal, the Bath House boomed out in an echo, **"Seek out the **_**Tiara Covered in Dirt.**_**"**

With that, the Bath House of Wonders was back to being hard earth once more, the halves of the golden bird/woman fell out and land near the two who just recover from what happen.

"Oh great! I can't believe it! I just DON'T believe it! We're so never gonna get a hold of that stupid Thermos!" Buttercup yelled furiously as she ran over to pick up the discarded bird/woman halves. The former super girl then came back and gave the two halves back to Azula as she ranted on, "Just forget it! Look at this! Look at this! I'm so ticked off that I'm losing all my hair! And I actually care about my hair for once. What's wrong with me!" Buttercup pulled at her hair.

"Patience, Buttercup, patience." Azula said calmly. "That overconfident brunette was obviously less than worthy."

Buttercup laughed sarcastically, "Oh there's a big surprise! That's just incredible! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from NOT surprise! What are we gonna do, Azula? We've got us a big problem here! A very big-!"

Azula interrupted her as the fire bender said thoughtfully, "Yes, yes, I know Buttercup. Now,"Only one being worthy may enter this bath house and come out alive; the _Tiara Covered in Dirt._" She hummed, "We must work on finding this person and have him or her, ah, assist us shall they?" Azula smirked anticipating the meeting of the worthy person how can help the duo make their desire come to reality.

**XXXX**

**Me: Well that was climatic in some way I guess but at least the second chapter of this story is over. Sorry there's no singing in this one but you'll see enough of it in the next chapter but like last time it's late here and I need my rest.**

**Azula: At I got screen time unlike that redheaded peasant.**

**Me: Don't be so cocky Azula you know what happens at the end of film. : 3**

**Azula: **** I despise you very muc- (gets shot down with tranquilizer gun) **

**Me: Nighty, night crazy girl as for those numbers you might've noticed are to bring you down here to read the references. (1) – (3) is all references to the **_**Spirited Away **_**movie if anyone of you have seen it (I'm shocked on how so many animés are in this archive but none mentioned of that masterpiece or other Studio Ghibli films for that matter, what's up with that, expect you Glowworm666 your cool) Anyway R & R please. **


	3. One Jump Ahead

**ME: Here is chapter 3 where we finally meet our heroine, Kairi and her friends as they live the somewhat routine life as thieves. Happy (late) April Fools to everyone. I'm on a roll I decided to go ahead and work on this chapter since its one of my favorite songs in the movie, next **_**A Friend Like Me, **_**and the long forgotten **_**Proud of Your Boy**_**. Like before, "Let's get it started"- Black Eye Peas reference**

**XXXX= Scene change**

**One Jump Ahead**

Back in the capital city of Andalasia, on one of its houses many rooftops a voice screamed 'thief' as fourteen-year-old girl with red hair and violet-blue eyes wearing a white top with a black one underneath, a purple skirt with a blue belt, and white slip-on shoes with purple caps, a black choker, a yellow wristband as well as a purple arm band on her left arm and a pair of bracelets on her right arm had almost dropped some bread she was carrying while running away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Alpha Girl Latifah, leader of the Andalasian Second Squad screamed, "When I get through with you your thieving hands will be mounted on my wall!" She roared as her squad climbed up the wall to assist her.

Kairi looked bewildered, "All this for some bread?" She looked at the screen and said, "It a living." The Second Squad run towards her but Kairi jumped off the roof, falling downward. The redhead landed on two ropes that have clothes hanging on them. She fell down collecting clothes in the progress. However before Kairi could get to the end of the line, an old white haired woman named Muriel scream in alarm as she closed the shutters of her window.

Kairi crashed into the shutters causing herself to fall once more. Luck was on her side though; Her fall was broken by a bunch of awnings and the clothes that fell around her. Kairi got up and got the clothes up and smiled while looking at her bread in triumph.

"There she is!" yelled Kowloon from the rooftop. Kairi looked up and ran off somewhere, time for her to find a place to hide

"She won't get away easily this time!" snapped Archer Lee furiously.

"You think that was easy?" Kairi asked with a scowl. The girl saw some talking animals laughing at her. Embarrassed she giggled sheepishly.

As if on cue Kairi turned and saw Latifah, who gotten off the rooftops with her team quick enough somehow, at the end of the alley giving out instructions while yelling at the Lee brothers, "You two, that way! The rest of you, come with me! We'll get that street mouse!"

Kairi quickly placed a blanket over herself and walked over to the Barnyard gang she spoke casually, "Hey guys or animals. Some morin' huh?"

"Getting into trouble earlier today, Kairi?" Otis the cow asked with a smirk.

"Me, in trouble? My big brother Reno always told me 'You are only in trouble if you get caught.' And if I knew where his gun went. Which is weird to ask because I was a six-year-old, how was a six-year-old supposed to know where a-" She was quickly interrupted by Latifah who had finally caught up with the thief.

"Now I got you!" the enraged woman yelled.

"I'm in trouble!" Kairi exclaimed.

"And this time..." before she could say anything else, the Second Squad leader was pushed aside with ease to a cabbage both where the merchant yelled, "My cabbages!" The being responsible was none other than a small pink dog/rabbit/koala look-alike alien experiment named 624 (nicknamed Angel).

The redhead inwardly sighed in relief, "Perfect timing as usual, Angel."

"Ahua Shalom Bye **(1)** Kai-Kai." (Translation Good Morning Kairi) The pink experiment bowed at her apparent success. The duo was about to make their exit when they soon run into Golden Eye Husky, king of the Ligers who roared and prepared to attack. Instead Kairi barrel rolled **(2) **out of that then began to sing.

**Kairi: Gotta keep**

**One jump ahead of the breadline,**

**One swing ahead of the sword,**

Angel blew a raspberry at Archer Lee angering him and caused him to be distracted long enough for Kairi pull his pants down revealing his underwear. The guard slashes at the tow but only proceeded in destroying a fish barrel causing fish to come out.

**Kairi: I steal only what I can't afford.**

**(Which is everything!)**

The girls laugh as they ran from the archer. He angrily pulls his pants up and gave chase. Instead of pants though, it is actually a fish he put around himself by mistake.

**Kairi: One jump ahead of the lawmen**

**That's all, and that's no joke **

Right at 'Joke' a sword was thrown at her face but rammed onto a wall instead.

**Kairi: These guys don't appreciate that I'm broke**

The girls soon run up a stack of barrels with Angel pushing one right onto Second Squad, knocking them all down. The duo continued their run as various voices yelled to their annoyance as Kairi ran through a house in a temp to ditch the guards.

**Crowd: Outta my house! Street mouse! Scoundrel! She stole my blouse!**

The angry guards threw a bunch of junk at the thieves, luckily Kairi and Angel move out of the way in time before getting onto the top of the platform.

**Kairi: Just a little snack, guys **

The redhead tried to play on the squad's sympatric side, it did not work and

Kairi yelped as she dodged swords that Latifah's men threw at her. Soon the angry guards shake the platform like mad in hopes to toss the two right off.

**The Guards: Rip her open, take it back, guys!**

The redhead fell off the platform as if giving up and falling. But Angel was nearby hanging on a pole, grabbing her human companion causing them to roll in the air and land in the window of a fancy looking school.

**Kairi:** **I can take a hint, must face the facts**

**You're my only friend, Angel!**

Upon their arrival, the Ouran High School Host Club member asked, "Well?" before starting to sing as well.

**Host Club Members: Oh it's a shame that Kairi's hit the bottom **

**She's become a one-girl rise in crime!**

Angel saw some coconut cake and with a greedily grabbed some slices into his mouth like a chipmunk. Tamaki Suou swirled Kairi causing the girl to smack right into the annoyed Host Club's 'manager' Renge Houshakuj.

**Renge Houshakuj: I'd blame parents except she hasn't got 'em**

Renge swung a broom at Kairi only to miss. The girl sings to the boys (and one girl cross-dressing) and goes to sit near Angel.

**Kairi: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru Hitachiin pushed the two out of the room via the window causing them to make their quick exit.

**XXXX**

**Kairi: One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom,**

A strongwoman named Princess Xena flexing to the crowd as Second Squad ran by. The girls were hiding behind she-warrior matching her moves while trying to hide. They made a mistake flexing a different direction and got discovered in the progress.

**Kairi: Next time gonna use a nom de plume**

"There they go!" Alpha Girl Latifah yelled as she halted her men while pointing to the fleeing girls.

**Kairi: One jump ahead of the hit men**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Kairi and Angel rush through a bunch of sheep during the chase as Second Squad throw the little guys aside trying to catch up to the thieves. Now the two quickly jump over Goofy sitting on a bed of nails. The Squad jumped over as well but Golden Eye Husky accidentally landed on the Goofy causing to scream.

**XXXX**

Angel sees some jewelry and tries wearing them. An angry shopkeeper named Squidward Tentacles saw her rushed over.

**Squidward Stop, thief! Vandal! **(He caught Angel)

"Angel," Kairi exclaimed in annoyance as she grabbed Angel and ran off, scattering the necklace while doing so. A black dragon named Maleficent screamed, "Scandal

Angel and Kairi get cornered at a door by the angry guards with worried looks on their faces.

**Kairi: Let's not be too hasty**

Suddenly the door opened as a bag of bugs named Oggie Boggie came out.

**Oggie Boggie: Still I think she's rather tasty~**

Disgusted, Kairi got herself out of his embrace and placed her arms around Latifah and Kowloon making it look like they were the best of friends.

**Kairi: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise we'd get along**

**The Guards: Wrong!**

Second Squad pounced onto Kairi causing a big dust cloud. When the dust clear up, the animal guards and humans got tangled up and the thieves are nowhere in sight.

Until Latifah saw two pottery pots walking away and pointed yelling, "Get them!"

Kairi and Angel ditched their disguises as they run off. They then used a pole to get over a pile of coals. A Pyronite named Ben was already on the coals while the Lees, Kowloon run across it but screamed like mad due to coals being really hot.

Now the thieves run by a swordsman doing swords tricks by sticking one down his throat. Angel came back and stole the said sword causing the man to yelp in alarm. The experiment jumped in front of the Second Squad slashing at them like a mad.

"She got a weapon!" Hurricane Lee screamed in terror as he and the others backed away in fear.

"You idiots," Latifah snapped angrily as she got her spiked club out. "We all got weapons!"

"Yeah," The squad exclaimed coming to their senses while getting their own weapons out. Angel looked sheepishly as she put her sword down and ran after her Kairi.

The girl thieves run off and pass Hermione Granger was practicing a magic rope trick. Kairi yelped as they saw guards catching up. They turn and saw First Squad about to come after them too. At the last minute though, Kairi climbed up the rope very fast causing the guards to collide into each other and Hermione, knocking everyone down in the progress**.**

The girls keep running as the song comes to an end.

**Kairi: One jump ahead of the guards!**

**Guards: Vandal!**

**Kairi: One hop ahead of the hump.**

**Guards: Street mouse!**

**Kairi: One trick ahead of disaster**

**Guards: Scoundrel!**

**Kairi: They're quick, but I'm much faster**

**Guards: She's in that house!**

The song is almost over as the duo is cornered (once again) in a room near a staircase. The redhead however thought of an idea and grabbed a rug as she and Angel go to an open window nearby.

**Kairi: Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

'**Cause all I gotta do is jump~!**

Kairi and Angel jumped out the window with the rug in hand. Both squads jump after them but they miss causing the guards to scream in alarm. Soon they landed...right onto a wagon full of manure being sold by Patrick Star.

"If _our_ squad got to her first, this wouldn't have happened", First Squad member Mighty Ray said mocking the squad's whose number (1 Vs. 2) was below theirs. "Oh shut up!" The Second Squad's leader groaned.

**XXXX**

Mean while our familiar heroines used the rug as a parachute as they floated down into the safety of an alley. Angel triumphantly pumped her fist, "Ih! (Yes) Weega (we) did it Kai-Kai."

Kairi laughed happily at her friend's exclamation, "Your sure right about that one Angel." In truth Kairi was just happy to see her friend okay and hoped that neither squads had gotten hurt. She might have been a thief but Kairi and her friends know that for a fact that she is no killer.

**XXXX**

**Me: There it is chapter 3 done! (Insert Final Fantasy Fan-Fare (say that six times fast) for working so hard)**

**Kairi: You're on a roll Q-A. **

**Me: **** thanks. **

**(1)- Any Lilo & Stitch fan should know that was the alien language, Tantalog, I swear I did not make it up; it's the same language Stitch sometimes uses. Maybe I'm foreshadowing future characters coming up in the story ;) **

**(2)- I couldn't resist adding that there in the story, after all there are KH characters in this fic so I have to add references from game series in it.**

**Me: Like before R&R please I hope to get at least 10 reviews at this weekends end. **


	4. Bread and Buddies and a reprise

**Me: Hi everyone, I'm pleased to see that I already have 10 reviews (Hoot-hoot)! I'm a bit sad there all from previous reviewers from before, not that I hate any of you (you all rock) I just wish other people had heard of this story by now. If you wish (not that I'm forcing) please tell other people about this story and if other people are reading **_**please**_** review. I want as much support on this story as others have. Don't be bashful you can tell me anything if you hate or think I'm like JusSonic or-**

**Rika: Get on with the story already!**

**Me: Well. : [ Somebody's impatient. Fine I'll get started with the tale.**

**Bread and Buddies**

It was mid-afternoon in a familiar alleyway as our thieves Kairi and Angel were about to feast on their food. Just as Kairi was about to take a bite she noticed two smaller kids picking through a couple of trashcans near where Angel and the redhead were sitting.

The eldest looking one of the two, an Irish monk, Brendan and his fairy friend Aisling **(1)** soon noticed Kairi looking at them and quickly began to cower behind the trashcans, fearful of what the elder girl would do to them now that she has seen them.

Kairi sighed sadly remembering how hard it was for her when she started out as a street mouse and looked over to Angel.

The pink experiment got Kairi's idea and huffed, "Naga! (No!) Meega (My) Chappati (Bread)!" and with that ate another bite of her share of bread.

Kairi then went over towards the kids and gently said, "Here you guys need this more than I do," the children still looked uncertain, "Go on take it."

Seeing no hint of deception in the girl's eyes, Brendan kindly took her bread, "Thank you, miss." The grateful monk said, "I'll tell the wolves not to harm you." Aisling added while hugging a confused Kairi.

Once the bread giving was done Kairi sat back down against the wall and closed her eyes. Angel who saw what just happened swallowed her bite guilefully and sighed as well, _"*Kairi sure knows how to be nice all the time. *" _She thought to herself in Tantalog.

The kids were eating their small (but even) shares of bread until a pink paw was holding a larger piece then theirs that belonged to Angel and she with slight reluctance gave hers as Kairi did before.

Aisling laughed and petted Angel on the head making the experiment blush in embarrassment though she secretly enjoyed the affection. The petting continued until the Andalasian fanfare played outside the alley. Out of curiosity, went out to see a crowd gathering nearby. Angel crawled until she was on Kairi's shoulder and sat on it to get a better view too. The duo saw an alien named Princess Mandie (MAN-DIE) riding snobbishly on a space horse who was looking rather rude too as they traveled towards the main gates of the palace.

"Who do ya think that is Brian?" A peasant named Peter Griffin asked his white dog, "Probably a suitor for our prince, she's a babe but 'looks are skin deep' so she'll last maybe a day, give or take."

Kairi didn't hear what the dog said last because she looked in alarm when the monk and fairy from before ran into the road playing. Unfortunately they just happen to run right in front of the snooty horse causing it to jump in fright.

"Get out of my way, human scum!" Mandie yelled angrily as she took a whip out and prepared to hit the little kids with it.

"No way!" Kairi cried quickly as she jumped in between causing the whip to wrap around her own arm just in time. "Gee, if I was a royal at least **I** could afford some matters!"

"I will teach **you** some matters!" The princess yelled furiously as she used her booted foot and kicked Kairi into a nearby mud puddle. Adding insult to injury, the crowd began laughing at her misfortune. Two figures then pushed themselves out of the crowd to see what was happening.

A fifteen year old girl (one of the figures) named Rika Nonaka, warring red sneakers with metal on the toe parts, blue jeans with it rolled up at the bottom a bit, a brown belt, a white shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue broken heart in the center, violet eyes and red/orange hair tied in a spiky bun looked over at the scene as a yellow fox-like creature mysteriously came out of nowhere and helped up Kairi.

Kairi glared angrily at Mandie then smirked devilishly then said, "Hey check this out, Angel and Renamon (who came out of nowhere (and is figure #2))! I didn't know there was a horse with two rear ends!"

The 'spiky' redhead snickered at the younger ones comment, "_She_ _might be a goodie-two shoes, but Kairi's has more bark than bite than that alien does~."_

The horse quickly stopped, looking annoyed by the remark and Mandie looked back at Kairi in annoyance.

"You're nothing more than a worthless street mouse!" She snapped back as she, continued riding on her way, "you were born a street mouse and die one too. And only fleas and your freakish mutt friends will mourn you." The rude princess added putting the final touch on the insult making.

Anger boiled up to pure rage through out Kairi's body, and she got so upset began to chase after the snob but before she almost reaches the alien, the palace doors closed right in the redhead's face. The trio walked up to Kairi as she continued to glare to the doors.

"I'm not worthless," Kairi said angrily while looking up at the doors, "And don't' have any fleas." She unknowingly scratched her head while doing so.

Releasing a small sigh Rika said, "Let's go home. Renamon and swiped some pizza at a table when no one was looking earlier because we had the feeling you would would've given your food to some kids again." She ruefully smiled knowing well enough that Kairi would most likely have done that.

Sun had set as the four left the gates.

**XXXX**

Kairi was still not over what Mandie said to her and felt so depressed about it began to sing.

**Kairi: Get Outta my house, Street Mouse.**

**I never stole any blouse.**

**If only they'd**

**Look closer.**

The four were no longer walking in the alleys and were walking up on a spiral staircase and ended up in a _very _small room that was hardly big enough for three people, let alone four.

**Kairi: Would they**

**See a poor girl?**

**No siree.**

With dust, dirt, bugs, and large holes in the ceiling it would seem like a terrible for minors but they seemed to manage and lived quite fine. There were three sleeping bags one pink with red hearts (Kairi), yellow with yin-yang symbols (Renamon), and a black one with blue broken hearts (Rika) while a small dog bed with frilly pillows was Angel's bed. They went to their respective 'beds' and began to snooze, except for Kairi who was still singing and looked over at a broken window that showed a great view of the kingdom's castle.

**Kairi: They'd find out**

**There's so much**

**More to me~**

The younger redhead sighed and with her foot nudged the sleeping bag belonging to Rika who was opposite of her. "Rika, are you awake?" the fourteen year old asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to disturb the unconscious digimon and alien experiment.

With a groan Rika replied, "Not any more. What's up? You're not still upset about what snob said earlier?"

Kairi brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "No. It's just I know I'm a street mouse-"

"A lousy one, no offence" Rika added in a teasing way. With a relationship like theirs, Kairi is aware of whatever Rika says is not in any way to be truly mean.

"I already know _that_ it's just that is all I really know about me and nothing else, and it stinks."

Rika got the picture, "You mean you still can't remember anything after you were five?"

Kairi nodded, "I wish I did but I don't ever since I found myself in those ruins in Hollow Bastion. And if it weren't for you or Renamon I don't think me or Angel would've been toast."

"You make me sound like I'm a hero or something." The former Tamer said in a tired tone. (Which she was) "And if you're still up about your memory problem, just don't worry about it because the life you have so far isn't so bad. At least you and aren't at any dumb-old school or something."

They both laughed at that.

"You know," Kairi began, "I think things will get better for us someday will be rich live in a palace and have no problems at all."

"Great," the ex-Tamer chide, "now lets go to sleep before we make this a friendship fic instead of a romance fic." And with that both teens were fast asleep both unprepared to what might change their lives in a couple of days ahead.

**XXXX**

**Me: I'm soo sorry about not updating so soon. With the generic excuse of excess school work and homework **_**and**_** not typing yesterday has made it hard for me to work on this chapter. But I shall not give up until I complete this story and begin on my other ones.**

**(1)- ****The Secret of Kells**** is without a doubt a beautifully animated feature film and (I personally) should have won best animated feature film at the 82****nd**** Oscars, Yes Up had a great story, but the animation in Kells is so wonderful and if you a chance watch it. (*Now praying that flamers, ranters, overly sensitive fanfic authors don't review and try and negatively review this one author's note.)**

**Me: I'm only saying what I my opinion is. Freedom of Speech all for it. Like before R & R with other viewers and you'll see my other OC and of course, the introduction of the Prince. 1****st**** person to correctly guess whom the prince is I'll shout you out in my top author's note. (sorry I'm all out of red sports cars ;)) **


	5. Royal Pains

**Me: Hi everyone Q-A the Authoress is here once more to give you chapter 5 of the story. Hope you like it.**

**Me: P.S. I also wish to say this chapter is dedicated to jacobyel because he/she correctly identified who the prince was. Which was kinda obvious. Let's begin the story. **

**Royal Pains **

Though the previous evening was peaceful to our heroines it was far from it at the palace the next morning where the snobbish alien Princess Mandie had angrily kicked the doors form the main courtyard and walked through the entrance steaming.

"I've never been so insulted in my life!" The Princess yelled while shooting her flaming sword at random directions that left scorch marks all over the walls, floor, and ceiling.

Mandie passed a concerned eighteen-year-old human girl with short brown hair and blue eyes that saw Mandie walk off leaving. The brunette was wearing a short sleeve red hoodie jacket with a white long sleeve undershirt, blues jeans, white and yellow sneakers and a silver belt with a golden Mickey Mouse buckle.

"What the…leaving so soon, princess?" The human girl asked with feigns concern because she did not like the snob to begin with.

"Good luck finding that brat a fiancé." Mandie sarcastically retorted while walking out of the chamber that led to the main palace gates with her skirt halfway burned from fire perhaps or something else like a...

"…_Laser Gun,"_ the sorcerer-in-training thought to herself, _"Who do I know has a pet alien that conveniently owns a laser gun?"_

"Sora," she said aloud in a disapproving voice. The girl then ran towards the main courtyard of the palace where a large water fountain was in the middle of it.

"Sora!" She repeated again while heading towards a fourteen-year-old boy, skulking near the fountain, who also had brown hair (except his hair was spiky and the girl's hair was straight) and blue eyes was wearing large yellow shoes, a white and black over jacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white fingerless gloves with a crown necklace and crown chain.

The girl spoke again with more anger in her tone, "Sora, what in Merlin's pants are you-HOLY CRUD!" She screamed when a green laser had almost shot at her.

The being that shot the laser said, "Oh-oh." And almost made a getaway except the girl was not letting the blue creature escape that easily.

"Don't you 'Oh-oh' me 626!" She yelled before touching her blue wizard hat shaped hairclip that at once glowed a bright blue hue.

The light instantly wrapped all around her body that quickly faded and shown that she know was in a large red robe with a gold sash tie and the hairclip turned into a large blue cone-shaped wizards hat **(1)**.

With a wave of her hands and the magic words, "Ala-kazam" the blue experiment that had tried to run off ended up floating upside down looking rather ticked in front of the girl's face.

"Oh don't give that look Stitch, I only call you by your old name because it lets ya know I'm really ticked off because shooting lasers at Princesses; it's no wonder Princess Mandie STORMED out! Do you and Sora want us to sued again?"

Sora finally looked their way and said, "Oh come on Grey, Stitch was just playing with her."

Removing the spell off the blue alien with his own magic Sora call Stitch to come over to him.

"Weren't you Stitch? You were just playing with that psychopathic snob, weren't you?" Sora asked in a faked baby voice to Stitch and the duo ended up laughing.

They soon noticed the annoyed look Grey was giving her little brother, obviously not okay with what Stitch did to Mandie, until she gave a half smile and laughed herself.

"Okay I saw the burning skirt which was funny and she was a jerk but Mandie is still a princess *sigh* you have to stop rejecting every darn girl who comes to call! The law says that you -."

"Must find a royal fiancé," Sora finished at the same time as Grey while he, Keyblade wielding heir to the throne came over to a cage.

"By your next birthday!" Grey ended stubbornly.

"That law is stupid sis," The younger brunette snapped in annoyance while crossing his arms and pouting. **(Insert fan girl scream)**

"But you only have three more days!" The sorcerer-in-training desperately exclaimed.

The law stated if the heir of Andalasia did not find a bride or groom before their 15th birthday and married on their 18th the Royal family cannot rule any more.

"Grey," Sora began while purposely drawing out her name, "I hate being forced into this."

Sora then took out of a cage a Pidove and began petting it.

"If I do get married, (which will be when I'm 18 and no sooner) even if it sounds cliché, it has to be for love. Like Mom and Dad did."

Grey was taken back by that statement, she knew Sora still missed their parents after both of them dying suddenly a few months back, but she did not had any idea that he felt that way.

Grey then sighed as she took the Pidove from Sora before putting it back into the cage while continuing,

"It's not just about the law. Ever since Mom and Dad died, I promised to keep their dying wish for you to find a bride.

"You also know I'm not gonna be here forever because I will need to train with Mickey soon and…I just want to make sure you have someone to be with and be taken care of. Provided for."

"But Grey," Sora began with a groan, "ever since the Radiant Garden massacre that happened almost ten years ago I've been stuck here."

Sora then went to by the fountain, swirling his hand in it around in the water while playing with the fishy inhabitants.

"I haven't made any real friends since then…" The Prince added.

Stitch looked offended, "Asyrifah? (Excuse Me?) Stitch not a buddy?"

Sora sheepishly smiled, "Except you Stitch, you're cool."

No longer upset Stitch went back to looking at his picture book called _The Ugly Duckling._** (2)**

"And I've never even been outside the castle walls." Sora added with an annoyed sigh.

"But when the Royal Wise family of Radiant Garden got killed in that massacre Mom and Dad wanted us safe which is what I'm doing now too. Lots of enemies to the kingdom would want its Prince dead." Grey defended.

For some reason that got Sora upset as he splashed the water hard while snapping, "Then maybe I don't want to be Prince anymore!"

Grey groaned, "Yeah well…you-I-are-Oh forget I have another headache again." She stormed off while muttering to herself.

The sorcerer glared at the alien and in spite of herself said, "Kingdom Hearts forbid you having to take care a teenager."

Stitch looked puzzled as Grey left, "Meega don't have any teen to 'take care of.'"

"That's kind of her point Stitch." Sora explained while looking amused at Stitch's naivety.

Sora paused then got an idea and went over to the birdcage and opening it quickly. Soon all the Pidoves flew away chirping wildly. Shortly after Sora sat on the fountain's edge and sighed. He then fumbled through his pant pocket and found what he was looking for: a small star-shaped charm.

Stitch quickly climbed onto Sora's shoulder to see what his friend was holding and exclaimed, "Eegalagoo~ (Wow~!) Pretty star."

Sora gave a sad smile but nodded with approval of Stitch's statement.

"It was a gift," the boy began, "from the princess of Radiant Garden."

_**Flashback:**_

"_Hey Sora!" a young girlish voice covered in light yelled._

_Sora, as a young four-year-old boy, heard the voice and ran over towards a large, botanical garden where in the middle was a marble pavilion where a small figure was standing. All around the two were other larger, grander, gardens that all were part of a courtyard that was certainly more complex and intricate than that of Andalusia's. It was the castle grounds of Radiant Garden where the Royal Fair family of Andalasia was visiting at the time. _

_Sora finally reaching to the girl smiled and said, "Hey, -," _

_For some reason the name was cut off like it was a distant memory that could not be found. _

"_Look what I got." The girl said while holding up the same charm Sora showed Stitch prior to the flashback._

"_Wow…" The heir-to-be exclaimed, "Its so pretty."_

_The unseen girl might have beamed but of course it was hard to see. _

"_Thanks, my Mama gave it to me and said that it's lucky."_

"_How" Sora asked with curiosity. _

"_She said that if you give it to someone you like and make a promise with them like those fruits from that island we used to play at __**(3)**__ the promise will come true someday." _

_The girl shifted her weight a little before speaking again as if nervous to say next._

"…_And~ my Daddy and your daddy said that you and I will…um meet someone named Mary-"_

"_Who's Mary?" The brunette interrupted but curious like before._

_The girl shrugged, "I don't know but my Daddy said you and I would meet her someday or something…but he did say we would be together and stuff." __**(4)**_

_The girl must have smiled because Sora also smiled as well._

"_Neat, I like 'cause we're bestest, best friends right so I'm okay with being with you." Sora said happily._

"_Great," She paused for a second, "Say Sora?"_

_Sora 'hmmed' and looked at her._

"_Remember when I said that this charm should be for someone you like and you and your sister and mama and daddy are going back to your home and won't be back for a while soo~ would like to keep my lucky charm and keep it until you come back?"_

_The boy with blue eyes looked at her and gave a big cheesy grin and cheerfully said, "Sure I can! I'll keep it safe from evil monsters and other scary things so don't ya worry."_

_Sora beamed as he made a heroic looking pose causing the girl to laugh a little. _

_A thought entered the girl's mind which made her say, "It's my lucky charm be sure to bring it back to me."_

"_Don't worry I will." The boy said confidently._

"_Promise?" She asked, worried the charm would not come back._

"_Promise."_

_Silence overcame them both until a brown haired woman with gentle green eyes and a man with jet black spiky hair with blue eyes __**(5)**__ and a eight-year-old Grey between them came through a pair of grand double doors and waved at the two and called for Sora._

"_I gotta go…" Sora said while frowning, not wanting to leave his beloved friend._

_The girl did not look that sad though and said in a wise voice, "Don't ever forget wherever you go, I'm always with you." __**(6)**_

_The reassured prince nodded, "Okay I'll see ya soon, –!"_

_**End of Flashback:**_

Back to the present world we return to and see the young Andalasian Prince look longingly at the charm with sad eyes.

"I promised you we'd see each other again…but now I don't know what to do." Sora sighed sadly.

Stitch came over to his friend and tried to comfort Sora that did nothing to get him to smile. In a short minute the boy immediately jumped up (causing Stitch to fly forward and land on the ground) from the fountain and grinned as he thought of another plan.

**XXXX**

Inside the palace, Grey sighed as she played with the model of Andalasia as well as its model sun/moon sphere sighing for umpteenth time that day.

"Aw jeez," Grey began while speaking to herself, "I'm not trying to be the bad guy here it's just Sora can be so stubborn sometimes. I don't know where he gets it from; Mom was a flouriest and Dad was so layback all the time, heck neither of them were that picky."

The sorcerer played with the model some more until she screeched in alarm as a shadow loomed over her.

"Oh gosh Azula you almost gave me a heart attack." Grey sighed in relief.

"_Almost"_ The other eighteen year old bitterly thought but instead said, "My life is but to serve you, Your Highness." Azula gave a low bow to Grey.

"Now, what's this little problem I've been told that you have?" The fire bender asked in feigns politeness.

"It's this whole bride/fiancé business! Sora keeps rejecting every princess that comes. If he doesn't find a bride soon our family will lose the right to rule. And I have this massive headache; I'm nearly at my own wit's end! "

"Totally! Wit's end," Buttercup giggled repeating what Grey just said in her fake Valley Forge accent.

Grey herself giggled too and gave a smile as she took some _very _old cookies out and said, "Have a cookie, Kiddo!"

The ex-superhero almost choked while the nasty cookie was pushed down her throat.

"_Jeez, this crummy cookie's got mold in it." _Buttercup thought as she was trying her hardest not to barf.

"Oh Your Highness, you certainly have a way with dumb and naive children!" Azula said in amusement.

Buttercup glared angrily at the fire bender.

"Now then, perhaps I might be of some service to this unruly problem. Oh and here is of course you serum for your headache." Azula added while holding a wine glass with red liquid inside of it.

"Thank you Azula, if there is anyone I can trust it's you." Grey said hopefully. She then took a long gulp of the drink and sigh in relief.

"Burp…much better." The brunette muttered while excusing herself.

"You know," Grey began, "things weren't always this bad. One time I remember when life around here seemed perfect. My Mom and Dad had learned that the Princess of Radiant Garden was one of the Seven Princesses of Heart, meaning that there was no darkness born into her heart. And because Sora is a Keyblade wielding prince and she was a Princess of Heart it made sense for them both to be married one day. When my parents told this idea to Radiant Garden's king, Ansem the Wise, he was shockingly ecstatic about the idea."

She sighed a little while rubbing her head but eventually Grey continued on with the story.

"Apparently he believed uniting both of the kingdoms would be very beneficial by making them strong with support from each other. It seemed that finding a bride for Sora was, as they say, in the bag. Until a month later after we (as in Sora, Mom, Dad, and Me) left from our trip to Radiant Garden, that said kingdom was destroyed by a wave of Heartless. No survivors of the Royal family too."

Grey began to cry and covered her face up to hide her shame. How could have done such a horrible thing?

"And the worst thing was after that, Mom and Dad were so worried about Sora that they decided to not to let him outside of the palace walls anymore and only allowed me to when ever I needed to train with my Master Mickey Mouse. That's probably why Sora wasn't so happy around me because he was jealous. And for good reason." Grey wheezed while still hiding her face.

After another few minutes of tears cascading down her face, Grey wiped them off her face with her sleeve.

"You know Azula, that massacre happened around the time my parents hired you, isn't that a funny coincidence?" The sorcerer-in-training asked with a slightly amused grin on her face.

"And," Grey began, "If I didn't turn 18 when Mom and Dad died I guess that meant you would've became queen but that's silly. You being queen is a ridiculous thought right?"

"_Urge to kill rising…" _The former princess brushed that thought off quickly.

"My lady perhaps what you are searching for is closer than you think,"

Azula then gestured towards Grey's hat and said, "Your hat for example can be very useful."

"My sorcery hat," Grey gasped realizing that she was also still in her wizard duds and snapped her fingers and return to her normal form while holding her hat. She still looked worried as she looked at the hat while glancing at Azula.

"But this was given to me by my master Mickey, who got form his older brother Oswald who both got it from **their** master Yen Sid, well the point is I can't just give this to you and-"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures..." Azula interrupted while holding a scepter with the Fire Nation emblem on it.

The flames in the emblem began to swirl in a hypnotic way and for a strange reason was affecting Grey to look at it with widen eyes.

"Don't worry, every thing shall be fine." The ex-princess said in a soothing voice, while holding the staff closer to Grey's face.

"Everything shall be fine." The brunette repeated in a very controlled tone.

"The hat?"

Grey removed the hat and handed it to Azula while saying, "Here you are Azula. Whatever you need, will be fine."

Sooner than a second, Azula took the scepter back in her robes and the hat as well and patted Grey on the head,

"Well done your highness, thank you for being so sacrificial. Now go off and play with your kingdom model and magic books, hmm."

Grey who still had a loopy look on her face because of the trance absentmindedly said, "Sure…that sounds great."

**XXXX**

Azula and Buttercup then left the room through a nearby door. Once they were out of earshot, Buttercup spat out the cookie and yelled angrily,

"Yuck gross! I can't take this any more! That loser sorcerer is a lousy cook. If I have to eat another moldy disgusting cookie!"

The duo soon came to Azula's room and went to one of the wall lamps that when the fire bender pulled on its cord caused a wall to slide aside. The two entered passageways that lead to their secret lair.

Buttercup threw fake punches in the air while snapping, "Bam! Whack!" emphasizing what she would do to Grey.

"Calm yourself, Buttercup" Azula said to the girl as she and Buttercup, the entrance closing behind them, walked up the stairs leading to the lair itself.

Buttercup snapped again, "Why are you even bothering with the whole 'hypnotizing the monarchy' crud; I mean with this hat you can control the universe of something'. And why don't you just kill both of the Fairs to get it over with like you did with their parents right?"

Azula sighed as if she had this conversation before and pointed out, "Remember the first fact about this hat Buttercup. 'Only a sorcerer chosen by the hat's previous master may wield the hat and only use it for practical purposes,' like Oh I don't know re-growing crops or 'solving world hunger' just like that oaf of an ruler has been trying to do.

"And if I poison them already without either of them making me future ruler than the plan for me to rule will be all for naught. Besides, I'm already giving Grey that Wizards bane serum that's giving me power to hypnotize her in the first place and it wares off eventually so I can't just force her to give me the throne. And of course I don't have that much bending power because I used most of it, while time traveling to the past, to burn down that Radiant Garden kingdom.

"So don't worry Buttercup, once I have that thermos, I shall be called your highness, like before 'Zu-Zu' did in my old homeland."

"And then, I stuff the cookie down both of the Fairs throats!"

They both laughed sinisterly they both go through the door, which the door closes behind them with a slam.

**XXXX**

Later that night, Sora with his hood covering his head was sprinting through the garden. Soon that person reached the palace wall, about to climb it. Before he could however, the figure felt him being pulled.

Sora turned and saw Stitch, the one tugging on his pants by his mouth, whining sadly before saying, "Naga! (No!) Sora stays!"

Sora sighed sadly as he petted the experiment while saying, "I'm sorry, Stitch. But I can't stay here and let my decisions be made for me and I won't be gone forever just until I turn eighteen so I can take the throne or when come back with the princess because she can't be gone, I just know she isn't."

The Keyblade wielding prince hugged his friend one last time.

"I'll miss you, buddy. Eat an extra slice of coconut cake for me okay?"

Stitch nodded while tears were coming down his eyes.

Sora then prepared to go up the wall again. This time, Stitch with his super strength helped him up. Once Sora reached the top, he looked down and saw Stitch whimpering sadly as he watch on.

"Goodbye." Sora waved as he disappeared from the alien experiment's sight over the wall. Stitch lay down, looking sadly at the wall that Sora went over.

"Bye friend." Stitch said while crying himself to sleep.

**XXXX**

**Me: I'm such an awful person! D8 I haven't been able to work on this story for over a week and writing such a sad ending just kills me.**

**(1)- It's supposed to be the outfit that Mickey Mouse wore in Fantasia's **_**The Sorcerer's Apprentice**_** which is now Grey's whenever she is about to use serious magic or when she wants to look cool. In a future Disney fanfic I hope to write her story that will be explaining her origins and how she became Mickey's pupil.**

**(2)- For those who remember that one scene from **_**Lilo & Stitch**_** that was the book Lilo told to Stitch and he latter showed to some real ducks during the credits which I thought was very cute.**

**(3)- That island is of course Destiny Islands for those how couldn't visualize it. **

**(4)- Being 4 neither Sora nor **_**the girl **_**could understand what marriage was and thought that it was an actual person named Mary which I thought would have been funny to have put in.**

**(5)- That was the description of Sora and Grey's parents, Zack Fair and Aerith Gainsborough from Final Fantasy VII. I don't know why but I like the paring. Mostly because of the KH fanfic story **_**Charms and Kisses **_**by Southern Hearts, which is a very sweet story about Sora and Kairi with a little bit Roxas and Naminé-ness in it too. :)**

**(6)- The conversation between Sora and **_**the girl**_** was a reference to that one particular scene from Kingdom Hearts where Sora also got a lucky charm from someone we (I hope) all know.**

**Me: 11 pages are a lot for me to write.**

**Grey: You're trying your hardest Q-A.**

**Ebony Gulliver: Kiss up : p**

**Grey: Shut up! **

**(Intense is about to take place between the sister OCs)**

**Me: Come on guys can't we all be civil with each othe- (Ducks down when a spear thrown by Ebony is flying by my face!)**

**Sora: Well since Q-A is 'busy' at the moment I guess I'll say good bye to everyone and Read and Review, constructive criticism is allowed but no flaming. **


	6. Love Makes Us Go Doughnuts

**Me: Hello everybody! I decided to work on chap. 6 on this beautiful Sunday (4/17/11) morning today and I'm excited that I have this very important English report almost done. Shouldn't I be working on it now instead of this? **

**Ebony: [Still wounded form fighting Grey last end of chapter] (: P) Who cares it's the bloody weekend live a little. **

**Me: Tell that to my teachers. :( Anyways here comes my favorite 'love at first sight' scene of all time.**

**Love Make us Go (Dough)nuts**

Early in the morning in the Andalasian kingdom, people in its capital city marketplace where already shopping, trading, and selling various trinkets and doodads that other people eagerly set up prices to buy them for, everyone that is except our familiar heroines.

Kairi, Rika, Renamon, and Angel were on a roof awning of a doughnut stand as Kairi said to the former Digimon Tamer, "Angle and I will make up for giving our bread yesterday by treating you and Renamon to some doughnuts how does that sound...?"

Rika pondered for a moment, "Sure, who cares if they're high on calories girls like us can't get enough of them." **(AN: amen to that!)**

The fourteen-year-old redhead looked over at Angel, "You ready?" she asked

Angel gave an, "Ih (yes)." And went over near the edge of awning.

"Doughnuts! Try this and your taste buds will love you forever!" the merchant Apu Nahasapeemapetilon called out to the crowd happily.

Angel dived in as she grabbed a box of doughnuts and hangs there. The proprietor, hearing some noises, turns and saw the experiment trying to make off with a box. "Hey, what are you doing? Let go of that!"

"Naga (No)!" She said while still holding the box.

"Why you, leave me be!"

Apu placed the box he was holding on the counter and came over to shoo Angel away. However, the proprietor did not notice a hand with some bracelets on it coming from up on the awning and took the box that was on the counter courtesy of Apu.

Soon the human merchant won the tug of war with the alien experiment and went over to put the box he got back in the top of the same stack. Apu soon noticed the other box missing and looked back at Angel who smiled innocently at him.

"Bye, Bye, Stupid head!" The pink experiment laughed as she climbed back up to her friends, and Kairi holding the box she just stole.

"Not bad 'Pinky!'" Renamon said to Angel with the nickname Angel dislike, which caused the experiment to growl at the fox look-a-like. Kairi opened the box and handed everyone an equal amount.

"All right, breakfast is served!" Kairi said happily as she and the others eat into the glazed goodness that was the doughnuts.

Not too far away the Andalasian prince was walking through the marketplace. Sora looked in awe at how much had changed since he last saw the streets. While he looked around various merchants did not stop themselves from trying to get the boy to buy something from them.

"You like a boy who's in need of good sword." A man who is secretly an automaton named Daedalus or Quintus said to Sora.

Sora remembering he already has a sword (or Keyblade) kindly said no to the offer.

"Krabby Patties, Krabby Patties and fries! Krabby Patties and fires," A sponge named Spongebob said with a smile offering some food happily.

"A bag of gags for the brilliantly dressed boy," Fred Weasley asked smiling while holding a 'gag bag' to Sora.

"A bag of tricks that's only half-priced." George Weasley (Fred's twin brother) finished while holding another 'bag of gags' just like Fred's.

Sora laughed as he walked on but yelped in alarm as a blue jay merchant named Mordecai yelled, "Grilled cheese! Get it fresh while it's still hot!"

Sora, recovering from the surprise said, "Um thanks, but I'm fine really…"

Sora did not notice the fire-eater chameleon, Rango from the first chapter until he bumped into him, startling Rango into swallowing his fire much to both of their surprise.

"Oops, excuse me." Sora said nervously.

Rango gulped and belched fire from his mouth blowing enough wind to cause Sora's jacket hood to fall off. The man taps his stomach despite the fact that the boy did not like what he is doing.

Kairi, who heard the ruckus, looked over and saw Sora who smiled sheepishly who then said, "Sorry about that, I really am."

He scratched his head nervously but still showed a small grin, finding that burp to have been funny.

Rango pumped his chest a little but calmly but squeaky voice said (due to still recovering), "…. All better."

Though Kairi was listening to Rika's conversation with Renamon she stopped listening or hearing anything because she was too busy looking at a very cute boy. He was of course Sora but Kairi did not know that of course. Sora gave a small smile before putting his hood up again.

"Whoa…" She sighed aloud while looking at the boy some more. His eyes were bright as the sky, his brown hair looked completely unruly and untidy but she did not care, Kairi thought that made him look cuter. What really won her over was his smile. It looked so sincere and welcoming and it reminded her of someone she knew but could not remember.

Angel saw her human friend with the wired dopey look on her face and was puzzled why Kairi looked that way. She jumped onto the redhead's shoulder and waved her paw in front of Kairi's face asking, "Kai-Kai? Hello~"

Rika while talking to Renamon quickly took noticed of what was happening and both gave smirks at the situation at hand.

"Well, well, well," Rika began, "looks like we got ourselves a lovesick Kairi."

Renamon nodded, "And it just so happens to be that hooded boy down there." She pointed her claw/finger at Sora who finally left Rango after apologizing to him.

Sora continued on walking on but then saw a pink creature named Kirby trying to get a piece of fruit from another stand.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Sora asked Kirby who looked at him and nodded sadly. Sora naively took the apple off of the stand and gave it to Kirby. "Here."

Kirby thanked him and happily ran off quickly.

"You better have had payment for that boy," exclaimed a sea witch named Ursula in who happened to be the merchant of the stand.

"Pay?" Sora asked with a confused tone. _"Oh no! I forgot to get some money before leaving the palace!" _Sora anxiously thought.

"No one steals from me!" The sea witch yelled

The witch's yells were loud enough for Kairi and her friends to turn and saw what was going on.

"Please, if you let me go to the castle, I might be able to borrow some from Grey the Sorcerer-." Sora begged for Ursula to stop and started looking scared.

"We have rules here to how thieve should be punished?" Ursula snapped furiously while using on of her tentacles to grab Sora by the hand and pined it on the table. She then took a dagger out and was getting ready to chop the gloved hand right off!

"No! Please! I'm begging you!" In truth Sora could have summoned his Keyblade but the last thing he wanted to do was make a scene and not harm anyone (except Heartless of course).

Just as Ursula was about to chop the boy's hand, Kairi came just in time stopped her tentacle.

"Thank you so much, Ursula! I'm glad you found him." Kairi said to the sea witch happily. Her friends soon came in as well to help out and Rika came over and looked at Sora with unreal anger.

"She's been looking everywhere for you." Rika scolded to Sora.

"What are you doing?" Sora whispered to Kairi puzzled. Wondering why the cute and younger redhead was helping him out.

"Just play along." She replied.

"Do you know this boy?" Ursula asked puzzled to the girls.

"I do. He's my cousin, but he's a little crazy." Kairi circled a finger around her ear, to empathize her statement.

"He said he knew Grey Fair the Sorcerer." Ursula exclaimed in a skeptical voice.

"He thinks that my pet…um dog is Grey Fair." Kairi answered.

Angel was about to pick a pocket from someone but looked surprised once she heard what Kairi just said.

Getting the idea, Sora went on to his knees and bowed to the pink experiment while saying, "Oh merciful Grey Fair, how may I be of some service to you?"

Looking flustered, but got an ego boost, Angel spoke of her demands in Tantalog/

"Sad, is it?" Rika asked as Renamon, invisible, sneaked up to get another apple from the cart before handing it to Rika who gave it to Ursula. "But no harm done, right?"

Kairi took Sora by the hand as she said, "Well, come along, it's time to go see the doctor."

"Hey doctor, how are you?" Sora asked a chocobo nearby, still pretending to be stupid.

Kairi stifled a laughed "No, no, not that **one!**"

Rika looked back and rolled her eyes at Angel, "Are you read **Your Highness**?"

Angel was speaking in Tantalog and was sporting a cape to look the part and bowed to the crowd but then gold coins, candy, and sweets feel out of her cape.

"What, the-," The sea witch exclaimed as she turned around and saw the kids grabbing the stuff and making a run for it. Ursula put two and two together and realized that she had been stolen. "Come back, you little thieves!"

**XXXX**

Meanwhile in the lair of Azula a big storm was being brewed from the villain's strange looking machine. Buttercup was on a treadmill like device panting while running the machine that was powering the storm.

"With all due respect, your Wickedness, couldn't we just wait for a real storm?" Buttercup asked trying to keep herself from falling off the treadmill.

"Save your breath, Buttercup. Now go faster, or I'll use the last of my fire bending power on you!" Azula yelled at the ex-superhero as she placed Grey's wizard hat on a crystal ball.

"Yes, Oh Mighty Evil One!" Buttercup sarcastically stated.

Soon a lightning bolt hits the hat causing it to glow and make the crystal ball glow too and inside it swirled like a blender.

"And now, Water Orb of Queen Narissa, reveal to me the one who can enter the Bathhouse of Wonders." Azula ordered the Orb. Soon the Orb began to show an image of Kairi climbing up a ladder somewhere in town, Sora, wearing his hood up, and her friends climbing up as well to get to their hideout followed her.

"Oh yes, yes. There she is! My Tiara Covered in Dirt."

"That's Her? You're kidding me we've been waiting for someone like he-." Buttercup asked but her sentence was stopped when she accidentally fell into one of the gears and spin around that was funny to see.

"Let's have Second Squad extend our young street mouse a most comforting invitation to the castle. Shouldn't we Buttercup?"

"Sure." Buttercup gasped once she got out of the treadmill deathtrap.

Azula laughed evilly into the orb excited that her plan was in motion.

**XXXX**

**Me: There you go, the beginning of the romance of SoKai. : 3**

**Sora: Oh yeah! I get a chance to score!**

**Kairi: What did you just say? :(**

**Sora: :O **

**Me: I would run if I were you. :[ Well it's late here but I'll place this story on Fanfiction on Sunday if it's the last thing I do! R & R please. It's the cookie to my cookie monster. **


	7. Short Stories and Secrets Reveled

**Me: Well this is the part of the story where the story really begins (or at least I believe it does). I want to get at least twenty reviews because if you don't review no more story! JK, I'm just teasing but I still ticked that only the same person has been reviewing so far and I do have self-esteem issues and I'm bit of a perfectionist, so it makes me feel that I'm doing something wrong in my writing. :( SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE UPDATE everyone!**

**Short stories and Secrets reveled**

Sunset had once more come over the Andalasian kingdom as two girls, two unusual animals, and a boy were climbing up a ladder that led up to a roof.

The youngest human girl, Kairi, was helping Sora up and chided when he looked like he was about to trip.

"Careful there," Kairi, "You don't want to-"

Her sentence was halted when (you guessed it) Sora did trip and accidentally began to fall, but Kairi stopped that by catching him. This made it look that they were in an embrace. It also caused the teens to look at each other in surprise.

Realizing the situation Sora, while blushing, hastily said, "Sorry! I…um, it's these shoes their just so big, stupid and-" he was interrupted by Kairi.

"No it's okay." Kairi said sincerely, "My shoes are kinda big too and I don't think there stupid; they give you character and…"

She stopped when she realized they were still in an embrace and with blushing faces they both got out of it.

"So, um…" Sora scratched his head nervously, "thanks for you and your friends helping me out earlier with that sea witch."

"Forget about it." Kairi said with a shrug while she took a pole nearby.

"I take it this is your first time here in the marketplace, huh?" The ex-Digimon Tamer asked while she and Renamon got poles, and used them to vault to the next building with Sora, still on the other.

"Is it that obvious?" Sora asked the girls sheepishly.

"Well, you do kinda stand out." Kairi answered with a dreamy look on her face.

"Kai-Kai," Angel barked nudging her friend a bit, snapping Kairi out of her daydream.

"It's just well, you don't know how dangerous this town can be." The redhead tried to cover up her previous comment.

She placed a plank between the buildings as a bridge for the brunette, but the moment she lean down however; Sora used another pole and vaulted right over Kairi and her friends. What the…?

"I'm a fast learner!" said Sora playfully as he tossed the pole to Kairi, making everyone's eyes widen in amazement.

She quickly tossed the pole to the pink experiment, causing her to growl in annoyance.

"_*Nobody steals my friend and gets away with it! *" _Angel thought angrily in Tantalog.

"Okay, this way." Kairi was guiding Sora to where the thieves live. She even helped him dodge one of the planks and stuff as she said, "Watch your head, careful."

Puzzled, while looking around, Sora asked, "So you live here, huh?"

"Yep! Just me and the girls."

"We come and go as we please." Rika said mildly not seeing Sora's amazed look.

"Wow~." Sora was astonished. This was certainly different then life back at the palace.

"Well, it may not be much," Kairi began sheepishly and pulled back the curtain nearby and showed the palace. "But the view is great during sunset. The palace sure looks great or what?"

Sora's smile instantly turned into a frown, "Oh yeah, it's great, really. Awesome." He said sarcastically.

"I wonder what it's like to live there." Kairi asked to herself.

"You get your own servants and valets..." Kairi added looking at the palace; she still did not notice the annoyed look playing on Sora's features.

"People telling you where to go and how to dress." Sora also added bitterly.

"It's better than the way Rika, Angel, Renamon, and I live. We always steal food and running from the guards." Kairi said as she grabbed an apple (that Angel took earlier) from Angel who was going to eat it, and growled at the girl.

Rika looked at both of the younger teens, "Renamon, are these guys actually having a conversation without us?"

"I believe so, but they do seem to be connecting in a romantic sense don't you think?" The Digimon asked. Before either could answer Angel gave a gagged noise and with her paw pretended to look like she was barfing. Angel did not like Kairi's boojiboo at all.

"Not free to make your own choices." Sora said.

"Sometimes I feel so..." Kairi spoke while talking about being a thief.

"I'm really..." Sora explained, how he felt about his life in the palace.

"Trapped," Both of them said in unison. They blushed big time when they looked at each other.

Kairi rolled an apple down using her arm and the fruit landed on Sora's lap. Wanting to change the subject she asked him, "So where are you from?"

"Should it matter," He snapped while holding the apple, "I ran away and I don't want to go back."

"How come?" Kairi asked curiously as she bit into another apple and unknowingly gave the core to Angel, making her more disgusted and annoyed then ever before. She saw the Sora did not eat his apple yet and smirked while thinking of a plan.

Kairi sat down next to Sora to listen to his answer and his answer was, "My sister wants me to find a fiancé but because it's not for love, I made a run for it."

"That's awful." Kairi commented unhappily and with disbelief.

Rika did not look convinced, "Aren't you fourteen or something? Why would she want you to find a bride if your so young?"

Sora swallowed nervously trying to think of an answer without blowing his cover.

"Um, my family's kinda old fashioned you know, and uh I will get married at eighteen, so I hope that answers your question."

Rika still looked unconvinced but decided that was the best answer for now. She could have sworn that she saw his face somewhere.

"So where are **you** guys from?" Sora asked while looking at Kairi.

Kairi thought for a moment, contemplating whether to tell the boy or not.

She sighed, "Rika and Renamon told me that there not even from here. They lost their home when Rika was around seven when a huge tsunami came and destroyed their home, a place called Tokyo **(1)**."

"That's awful." Sora commented.

Rika sighed sadly, "If it wasn't for that manhole Renamon and I fell into, we wouldn't have found Andalasia **(2).** "

"She and Renamon found me and Angel when I was around six at the ruins of Hollow Bastion and said that they found me unconscious. I could (and can) only remember my name, my brother, and that's it." Kairi added while looking down sadly as well.

"After that the three of us left that place for some better shelter and found this city and came across Angel when she tried to pick-pocket me **(3)** but we became friends when she helped me out when some guards tired to capture us."

"You girls seem to have a family going on here don't ya." Sora stated wisely while looking around.

Angel was sneaking behind the boy trying to steal the apple. Kairi quickly saw what the pink alien was about to do and yelled, "Angel!"

Angel yelped and ran up to a higher point, shouting/cursing in Tantalog. ("Meega Nala Queesta")

"What did she say?" Sora asked puzzled.

"Well, Angel says..." Kairi was trying to think then said, "That's not fair."

"Gaba~ (What)?" Angel looked shocked; she did not say that at all.

"Oh really?" Sora asked with a knowing grin. Having Stitch as a friend he already knew what Angel said but he couldn't help ask to get the cute redhead's reaction and answer.

Kairi nodded while smiling happily, "Well, yes."

"Does **Angel** have anything else to say?" Sora emphasized 'Angel' knowing that he was really talking about someone else.

"Well, she also said she wishes there was another way to help you."

Angel groaned not enjoying the mood between the two one bit, while Rika and Renamon both gave smirks knowing what was going to happen next.

Sora laughed and gave his trademark grin before saying, "In that case, tell her, that's...sweet..." The two teens gently brought their heads closer to each other while closing their eyes, so close they were going to-

"There you are!" snapped a sinister voice. Sora and Kairi turned their heads fast to see the Second Squad leader, Alpha Girl Latifah and the rest of the squad coming straight towards them!

"They're after me!" Kairi and Sora exclaimed in unison. Then they turn to each other in confusion asking, "They're after you?"

"We gotta get out of here NOW!" Rika yelled to Kairi.

"Do you trust me?" Kairi quickly asked Sora. The boy turned and saw that she and her were friends near the window edge.

"Huh?" He asked

"Do you trust me?" Kairi repeated more desperately. She extended her hand out for Sora to grab. Though he hesitated, Sora finally took her hand and said, "Yes."

"Then jump!" Kairi yelled. They soon jumped off the roof. The group fell and landed in a pile of soft dirt below.

The group got out of the salt and run off only for Latifah to appear from out of nowhere, grabbing Kairi as she said jokingly, "My, my, why do we always keep running into each other, street mouse?"

Latifah howled in pain when Angel pulled down her hat, forcing the captain to let go of Kairi in the progress. She, Rika, and Renamon tried to run for it but the Lees appeared, blocking their only exit. Kowloon grabbed Angel off of Latifah's head and threw her into a nearby vase.

Placing chains on the three girls Latifah exclaimed triumphantly at them all especially to Renamon, "These chains are enchanted if that wasn't your first guess meaning you can't use any of your super powers to get out. Isn't that right fox-faced Digimon? Ha, ha, ha!"

"Get your paws off me!" Kairi yelled while she was help in Golden Eye Husky's grip.

"Leave us alone!" Rika snapped while trying to release herself from Hurricane Lee.

"You let them go!" Sora ordered the Squad's leader. He tried to push her to get Latifah's attention but that only worked halfway.

"Look at this, a street porcupine! What ever shall we do?" She sarcastically laughed as she threw Sora to the ground.

If Latifah actually paid attention to her surroundings she might have not been knocked down by a powerful gust of wind. The other squad members gasped when they saw the boy had made the wind come with his summoned Keyblade. No one in the kingdom had one except…

"You will let her go!" Sora ordered threateningly while he held his Oathkeeper Keyblade and removed his hood, showing his face.

"By the order of the Crown Prince Sora Fair." Sora exclaimed while glaring at the guards.

The guards gasped again in alarm, and they quickly forced the girls to bow as Latifah, bowing, said, "Prince Sora!"

"The prince," Kairi whispered in shock.

"No way," Rika said in astonishment.

"Impossible…" Renamon said.

"Princey?" Angel asked in surprise while she peeked out of the vase she was thrown into.

"What...why are you outside of the palace?" The squad's leader asked Sora dumbstruck. "And why are you doing with these street mice?"

"That's nothing you need to care about. I want you to release the girl and her friends right now!" Sora ordered once more.

Latifah nervously said, "I'm afraid I can't your Highness, you see our orders come from Azula who wanted them captured. If you have some complaints you need to talk to her about it."

The rest of the squad took Kairi and her friends away while Sora folded his arms furiously.

"Don't you worry I will." The prince stated venomously.

**XXXX**

Back in the palace, In Azula's room Azula looked around to see if the safe to leave the lair. When she saw no one the ex-Fire Nation Princess began to slide the door open just as a voice yelled.

"Azula!" Sora called out as he stormed over to her.

"Oh, Your Highness." Azula said while surprised to be seeing him.

Buttercup was about to come out of the slide door too but she quickly closed it on the younger girl, trapping her.

"Ouch, hey Azula I'm stuck here!" Buttercup said gasping.

"How may I be of service to you?' Azula said bowing to the prince.

"The guards just took a girl and her friends from the market on your orders." Sora said angrily to the advisor.

"Those girls were criminals." Azula explained.

"What are you talking about, what crime?" Sora asked.

"Hey Azula! I really can't breath here!" The ex-superhero yelled, still wheezing as started chocking.

Azula then thought up of a lie. "Why, kidnapping the Crown prince, of course!"

"Hey Azula, please I'm gonna die here, just help me..." Before the girl could finish, Azula kicked Buttercup right back through the door, closing it to close all the way.

"OW! THAT HURT!" She exclaimed, surprisingly her yell did not caught Sora's attention.

"I wasn't kidnapped me; I ran away!" Sora yelled.

"Oh, oh dear," Azula walked a few steps away from Sora, pretending to be upset. "This is most dreadful news."

Puzzled Sora asked, "What are you talking about?"

Azula inwardly smirked, "I have already carried out the girls sentences."

Sora whispered, "What."

"Death," Azula explained darkly. Just as he heard the word Sora gasped in horror.

"By hanging." She finished.

"No." Sora said in horror as he sat down.

Azula smiled and spoke in feigning sympathy as she placed her hand on the prince's shoulder. "I'm truly, deeply sorry." She apologized.

"How could you?" Sora asked as he glared at her with angry but tears still flooded from his face. He ran out of the room, crying.

One moment later, Buttercup had finally got herself out of the door and panted like crazy while she climbed onto Azula's shoulder.

"So how did it go?" Buttercup asked once she got her breath back.

Azula looked over at the younger girl and said happily, "I thing it went very well actually." Of course she was being sarcastic and she and Buttercup smiled evilly.

**XXXX**

Sora was sighing sadly while wiping the tears off his face. He was in the garden near the edge of the fountain, and Stitch came over. The experiment was happy to see Sora, but not if it meant if he was upset

"It's all my fault. I didn't even know her name!" Sora cried as he hugged Stitch. How could things that started out so good turn out so bad?

**XXXX**

**Me: I said I would finish this chapter before the weekend ended and I did.**

**(1)- That was a reference to the tsunami that tragically harmed the coast of Japan. It seemed like a good explanation to how Rika and Renamon left Tokyo and moved to Andalasia.**

**(2)- The manhole thing obviously is a reference to how people can get from Andalasia's world into the 'real' world and back.**

**(3)- If anyone remembers that old Aladdin TV series** **should remember the episode** "**Seems Like Old Crimes" where we learn how Al and Abu first met I thought I could do something similar like that in this story if you don't mind.**

**Me: It seems to be great how far I gotten into this story and I'm proud how many people like it. But like I said before please review and tell others about this story.**


	8. Bath House Time!

**Me: Here's the next chapter to my story where the gang gets to the Bathhouse of Wonders and meets a new winged friend to the group.**

**Rika: About time. :( Didn't you put off this for like a week?**

**Me: Well I did have to study for a test and I have TAKS this (4/ 29/11/) Friday and it's social studies. XP**

**Bath (House) Time!**

While Azula was telling the truth about the guards taking Kairi and her friends away, the fire-bender did lie about them being dead and were instead rotting away (not literary) in the deep dungeons of the castle **(1)**.

Kairi, Rika, and Renamon were trying to release themselves from their chains while Kairi upset said, "I can't believe it. He was the Prince and I must've sounded so stupid to him-"

"Kairi," Rika interrupted, "As much as I like hearing you complain about Prince Sora, (Yeah right!) You do realize we are all in a more important situation right now."

Renamon agreed to this, "She does have a point you know. And the last thing I desire to do is spend the night chained to a wall, so if anyone has an idea to how we escape that would be nice."

"ALOHA!" a voice echoed up near a window near the top of the dungeon revealing to be a small, pink experiment.

"Angel!" Kairi exclaimed happily. "We're down here!"

Doing some acrobatic tricks, Angel gracefully landed near the tied-up trio and held up her lock-pick.

Kairi sighed in relief, "Great. Now can you get us out of these chains? Renamon can't get out of hers because they're enchanted so that's why we're still stuck."

The pink experiment pretended to think it over but then spat out, "Naga!"

With a shocked look Kairi then asked, "What do you mean 'NO'?"

Angel messed her fur up to look spiky and made her eyes go big and then danced around while speaking in Tantalog, "*Look at me I'm a poor wittle Pwince who makes girls forget about their **real **friends. *"

Once finished with her impersonation, the alien scowled angrily at Kairi.

Getting the message Kairi apologized, "I'm sorry Angel, but he needed my help. He sure was worth it though." She defended while signing dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah." Angel retorted sarcastically while using the lock-pick to unlock the locks on Kairi's chains and on the others as well.

"You don't have to worry about me being with him though Angel, Sora's a prince and he needs to marry a princess. *Sigh*** **I'm a fool to think that I could ever be with him."

"Oh, if you give up, child, that makes you a fool." A voice came from the end of the dungeon. The girls turned around fast and soon saw an old woman sitting in a corner nearby.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Oh, a lonely prisoner, just like you." The old lady answered said as she got up and went over to the group while using a wooden cane for support. "But with my help, we may be more than that."

"Like what?" Rika asked skeptically, not sure whether to trust the old woman or not.

"There is a Bathhouse, girls; a Bath House of Wonders." She then took out some jewels and showed it to the girls who looked very convinced at the sight.

"It has treasure you couldn't find even in your dreams. Perhaps the treasure can impress your dream prince, I bet." The old woman ended while shoving the gems away in the sleeve.

None of the girls noticed the woman turning her back to a familiar black-haired girl sticking her head out from the clothes.

"Azula, get on with it already? I'm dying in here!" Buttercup complained at a whisper to the royal advisor in disguise. Azula answered that complaint by punching the girl, **(A/N: Child Abuse! : [)** thus silencing the girl for now.

Still unsure Kairi said, "But doesn't the law say-"

She was interrupted by Azula, who still in disguise, quickly stated, "Oh, you must've heard of the golden rule? You know what they say, 'whoever has the gold makes the rules'." She then smiled weirdly, causing the girls to be slightly creeped out.

"Why do you need us to find the Sentō** (2)** if you already now about it?" Renamon asked curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Azula exclaimed while tapping her cane on Kairi's knees, "I'm too old to find the bathhouse on my own, and with strong backs and legs like this girl's it can be more than easy to go after the treasure buried deep within it."

"One problem, though," Rika said, "I've been to a bathhouse and they're usually outside. So how do we get there if we're in here?"

Azula 'tuted', "Don't forget child. Things aren't always what they seem."

To prove her point she went over to a wall and tapped the cane on a stone. To all of the girls' astonishment, a wall moved over revealing a hidden exit out of the dungeon,

"So do we have a deal?" Azula asked while extending her hand out to them.

Kairi looked at her friends and back at the old lady, deciding whether to say yes or no.

**XXXX**

A huge storm was brewing (most likely due to the after effects of the witch/bird medallion that was once more activated to summon the Bath House and its moody knocker) as Kairi, her friends, and Azula were trekking towards the place in question.

Just like before the golden knocker angrily asked, **"Tell me who you are!"**

Nervously, Kairi answered, "It's me, Kairi," the knocker glared slightly at the others and Kairi then quickly added, "And some friends."

A moment's pause and then, **"You shall pass human. But touch nothing but the thermos or you and your **_**friends**_** shall suffer the consequences." **The knocker added darkly.

Almost in an instant, the grand doors opened up to the four girls and Azula (still in her disguise) quickly said to them, "Remember to bring back the thermos and you will have your reward."

"Let's go guys." Kairi said determined to find this thermos.

Angel shook her head quickly and muttered, "Akare Asaid." (It looks Scary)

Rolling her eyes Rika shoved the nervous experiment and the four were off to venture the Bath House. After a long way down a huge flight of stairs, the girls soon found them selves in a chamber filled with unbelievable jewels and gold that filled multiple bathtubs and covered most of the furnished walls.

"Whoa, would you at all this?" Kairi asked in awe while she took everything in. She then added, "I bet if we took just a handful of this stuff we could be richer than the Fair family."

No longer scared, Angel quickly began to run towards a table with what look like a plate of golden coconut cake and just when she was about to grab a slice-

"Angel STOP!" Kairi ordered. The pink alien reluctantly obeyed and pouted.

"We're not suppose to touch anything, including sweets." Renamon reminded her, "We need to find that thermos."

As the girls left the table none of them noticed a blue Pegasus pony, with rainbow hair and tail to match (and a thunder rainbow bolt 'cutie' mark), looking at them with slight interest. She hasn't seen other living creatures in such a long time.

With her wings, the pony quietly flew while fallowing the girls and deciding to have some fun with that pink creature.

Angel couldn't help but feel that someone was watching her and turned around to see what was up. When she looked Angel only saw a model horse with wings and nervously began to walk again. The blue winged pony flew up and followed the group once more.

Hearing something Angel turned around once more. This time, the Pegasus froze as it posed against a pile of treasure nearby.

Angel, knowing she saw the pony from before, got nervous and ran over to tug on Kairi's skirt exclaiming while pointing, "Kai-Kai, Kai-Kai!"

"Angel, calm down will ya?" Kairi snapped in annoyance, not even looking back. They were all on a mission and didn't need any distractions.

Angel whimpered a bit but followed her friends none of the less. Once more none of them noticed the pony following them.

When Angel sensed the blue pony again, she turned around. The pony though flew to the other side of the pink alien. Angel was confused, wondering if she was just imagining things.

The Pegasus however pulled on Angel's tail, using her mouth, and causing the experiment to jump back in a karate stance. Naturally the pony was on the other side. Angel sat down and thought for a moment, wondering if she was losing it. The Pegasus waved a hoof at the side of Angel's face that caused her to turn around and see the pony for the first time. Both jumped in alarm and ran off while Angel tackled the other girls, knocking them to the ground.

"Angel, what the...have you gone crazy," Rika yelled in annoyance.

In frustration, Angel turned Kairi's head in the direction of where the blue pony had gone off. The pony was hiding behind a pile of treasure and in amazement Kairi said, " ...A blue Pegasus pony! Hey, come out, we won't hurt you."

Kairi pulled out her hand and held it near towards the pony for it to sniff at the hand. The pony trotted forward and looking at the hand with a weird look bluntly said, "I'm not smelling it if that's what you want." **(3)**

The girls looked surprised, they didn't expect the pony to talk.

Not waiting for the girls to say anything the Pegasus continued, "My name's Rainbow Dash and I'm from the kingdom of Equestria!" **(4)** She ended while posing/floating but then frowned, "Or at least I was before the witch Yubaba put me in here for who knows how long."

"You were trapped in here?" Kairi finally asked after recovering from earlier.

Rainbow Dash nodded, "Yep, and I'm sorry for messing with your…is that a dog or some mutant koala?" She asked while sniffing the pink alien.

Angel finally snapped and yelled at the pony, still upset about what happened earlier. Looking downcast, Rainbow Dash sniffed, "Okay fine I can take a hint when I'm not wanted." She then began to walk away.

"Wait a sec, don't go," Rika quickly said, "Maybe you can help us out."

Realizing what the ex-digimon tamer said, Rainbow Dash got out of her slump and happily screamed, "Of course I'll help you guys out! I'd do anything for new friends."

Giggling happily Kairi exclaimed, "Great, listen, Rainbow Dash right, you see we're trying to look for this thermos."

"Thermos?" Rainbow Dash thought for a moment and smiled, "I know where that is!"

With the use of her wings, Rainbow Dash flew leading the heroines to the thermos.

**XXXX**

Sometime later, the girls plus their new flying friend were walking through a corridor and ended up in a large room with a gigantic bathtub filled with treasure. A beam of light shined on the top of the tub and was shining on a gray thermos with glowing green lines on it.

"Is that it?" Kairi asked looking up at the tub.

Rainbow Dash nodded, " 'Sure is," With her hoof she pointed, "But you need to go there on your own; regulations I don't really get it myself."

"Okay Rika, you and Renamon stay here and Angel don't do anything stupid while I'm gone okay?" Kairi gently ordered while climbing up the large tub. Annoyed, Angel mocked what Kairi said while skulking.

As she sat, Angel turned around and saw a large idol statue holding what looked like a giant golden coconut cake. Greedily she slowly walked towards it, a reflection of the cake appeared in her eyes as she licked her lips. The girls (Rika, Renamon, and Rainbow Dash) quickly took notice of this and in panic they quickly took action by trying to pull the experiment away from the deceptive treat.

Meanwhile, Kairi had finally reached the top of the tub and picked up the gray thermos and examined it.

"This is it?" Kairi asked unimpressed, "This is what we came all this way an-"

The redhead heard a noise and turned around and saw her friends trying to stop Angel from getting the cake, but it was too late, she did get the cake and cheered.

"ANGEL NO!" Kairi screamed.

"**Foolish** **Mortals!"** A familiar voice echoed across the room.

"Oh-oh." Angel whispered nervously.

"**You have touched the forbidden** **treasure!" **The knocker boomed angrily.

Angel sheepishly placed back the cake on the pedestal as if it was going to fix things. The cake, along with the shrine, instantly melted like molten lava, **"Now you will never see the light of day AGAIN!"**

Kairi grabbed the thermos and ran off just as fire came out at the tub's top. She continued running down the steps but they turned into a ramp causing her to slide down before sending her into the air. All round the bathhouse, all the tubs shot out lava and fire burning everything in sight, including the floor that was now lave too!

Rainbow Dash, with some super maneuvers, quickly grabbed the digimon and her tamer and flew quickly towards the falling Kairi and caught her just in time. They look down and saw Angel running across the burning remnants of rugs that was exploding every couple of seconds.

The alien experiment screamed as the rug she was on was the last one to burn and when all hope seemed lost, Rainbow Dash flew over and Rika grabbed Angel, right when the last rug exploded.

The group yelped as the lava turned into a giant tidal wave that was chasing them.

Kairi yelled, "Oh, Rainbow Dash let's move!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" The Pegasus replied as she flew right through the hallways dodging walls and falling debris.

Angel screeched in fright and grabbed Kairi's head while accidentally covering the redhead's eyes.

"Angel, quit it, this is no time to panic!" Kairi exclaimed.

Just as the redhead got the pink experiment off of her face and yelped in shock. Rainbow Dash was flying right towards a wall!

Scared out of her mind, Kairi whimpered, "Start panicking."

Instead of hitting the wall, Rainbow Dash dived down dodging the wall in time and went through another hall right back into the main chamber. Lava flowed into the place melting the gold and gems. Big fire blew up forcing the winged-pony to dodge it.

Outside of the entrance, Azula witnessed the bathhouse collapsing and burning down, and saw the doors slowly closing, and she cursed, feeling ticked off for trusting that girl and her pathetic friends.

A boulder hit Rainbow Dash, square on the head causing her to droop down slightly, which caused Kairi and Angel to fall right off and sending the Pegasus, Rika and Renamon to the floor. Miraculously, with her strong body, Renamon managed to keep Rika from getting seriously harmed but could not do anything for Rainbow Dash whose body was trapped by a wooded pillar and was trying to free herself to save her other friends.

Kairi and Angel, thankfully, caught a ledge right near the entrance. They look up and saw the old woman (Azula) near the top.

With a sigh of relief Kairi said, "Help me!"

"Throw me the thermos!" Azula yelled back as she reached out a hand wanting the thermos.

"I can't hold on for long! Give me your hand!"

"I need the thermos first, give it to me!" The ex-Fire Nation princess insisted.

Not having any better choice, Kairi got the thermos out and handed it up. Azula quickly grabbed the thermos and held his over her head, laughing maniacally.

"Yes!" She yelled, "It's mine, at last! Ah ha," Azula laughed triumphant.

After putting the thermos in her pocket she looked and saw Angel helping Kairi out of the door by using Azula's cane. Azula then kicked the experiment aside and grabbed Kairi's wrist.

"Hey, what are you're doing?" Kairi asked confused.

"I am giving you your reward." Azula said. Then she held up a dagger, ready to strike the younger girl, "An eternal reward." She ended by using her real voice.

"Naga! Ika Patootie!" (Stupid Head) Angel roared before she bit Azula's wrist causing her to scream, but that also caused the ex-fire bender to let go of Kairi in the progress, sending her falling back into the bathhouse.

Angrily, Azula held up the alien and threw her back though the doors, falling along with the redhead.

Rika and Renamon down below gasped, "Kairi! Angel! NO!"

Rainbow Dash, with some strength left in her, tried to get free from the pillar but the weight kept her under. Renamon and Rika pushed the pillar off of the little pony then, riding her, they flew upward and cached Angel and Kairi just in time. Unfortunately, the girl did hit the wall on her way down knocking her unconscious.

With one last groan, the knocker, along with the building sank into the earth from where it came from. With that done, Azula smirked and laughed, "Yes, ha, it's mine. It's finally MINE!" She declared.

Searching the pocket where she had placed the thermos in before Azula looked confused, as all she could look around was nothing. "Wait, where is it? No. NO!"

Azula kneeled down on the land in horror as her screams of demise echoed through out the night.

**XXXX**

Far back in the castle of the royal Fair family, Grey the Sorcerer Apprentice was briskly walking towards a room belonging to her younger brother, and possible heir to the throne, that is if he finds a bride and eventually marry said bride.

"_That's it," _She thought, _"Azula's right, I'm not gonna be playing Miss 'Nice Guy' anymore and tell him straight that he gotta do it! Sora ran away for crying out loud, that's an obvious sign of issues."_

She turned a corner, and ended up at the door to her brother's room and gently knocked at it and heard her brother say, "Go away."

"Sora," Grey began strongly, "I need speak to you now!"

"Just go away." Grey heard small sobs on the other side of the door.

Concerned she asked, "Are you okay?"

"NO!" Sora retorted lying on his bed still torn up about what happened earlier that day.

Grey sighed and thought; _"I guess I'll be the comforting sister now." _

Opening the door she came in and asked "Uh, is there anything wrong?"

"Azula has done...something bad." Sora finally said while wiping his eyes. Grey went over to her little brother and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders and sat near him.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling happy, I like a smiling Sora over a depressed Sora. Now tell me what happened..."

And so he did.

**XXXX**

**Me: I did it! I wrote chapter 8 and I'm exhausted.**

**Rika: About time. *Sigh* I bet most of the people thought you were dead.**

**Me: :( Oh hush up! **

**(1)- That was for KingHuffman who (sorta) requested the palace being called a castle for now on and I (feeling generous) decided on doing that. :)**

**(2)- Sentō happens to be another word for Bath House and since Rika and Renamon are from Japan and bath house do come from that I thought "what the heck" and do just that.**

**(3)- **_**"I'm not smelling it if that's what you want." **_**I just love that line Mr. Beaver said in the Chronicles of Narnia. One of my favorite films that is slightly inaccurate to the real book and series. LOL**

**(4)- Rainbow Dash just so happens to be from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic that is on a channel called the Hub and is for little kids but that doesn't stop me from watching it and make it a cartoon on my site.**

**Me: so that's it for now and who knows how long until the next update, with schoolwork, homework, and chores it might take forever. : P**

**Grey: Do your best that's what you always tell everyone.**

**Me: Thanks; remember the next chap. is when we get to see who the genie is. Huge shot out and dedication to any the 1st one who can guess who it is correctly, but please say the answer in my in box 'cause I don't want you to spoil it for everyone. **

**Read & Review please.**


	9. A Friend Like Me!

**Me: Hi everyone, I'm so sorry about how long this took for me to update is but here I am. Anyways here is chapter #8 here for your reading pleasure.**

**A Friend Like Me!**

While the Andalasian Prince talked about his woes to his sister, Kairi along with her friends were still deep underground. The group was lying on the ground unconscious except for Angel and Rainbow Dash, who were both awake, tried very hard to wake their friends up.

"Kai-Kai? Kai-Kai!" The pink alien nudged the youngest redhead nervously.

"C'mon guys! Time to get up." Rainbow Dash said with much concern.

"Ugh…. Gosh, where am I?" The former Digimon Tamer finally asked while she and Renamon rose up, and went over to see if Kairi was okay too. After what felt like hours, Kairi groaned and slowly got up.

"Oh...my head. What happen?" Kairi asked aloud, "Are we okay?"

"No broken bones," Replied Rika, "But we might be staying at this place a little longer than planned."

Confused, Kairi looked up to where Rika was pointing and quickly understood. The whole bathhouse was sealed up and there were sure not any back exists either.

Mentally cursing to herself Kairi groaned again but this time in annoyance. "Great," she began, "We're trapped."

Rika frowned in agreement, "And it's all because of the two-faced Hag! IF I EVER SEE HER FACE AGAIN I'm gonna-"

"Calm yourself, Rika," Renamon wisely said while placing a paw on the girl's shoulder, "Yelling and cursing is not going to solve anything with the situation we are all in right now."

With slight reluctance, Rika grudgingly nodded.

"*Sigh* Well whoever she was, she's long gone with that Thermos." Kairi said sadly.

Angel did not look as glum though and even gave a knowing smirk right when she pulled out behind her was the Thermos!

"Meega grabbed it when Stupid-headed lady wasn't looking" The experiment explained with a smile.

Ecstatic, Kairi gave Angel a big-bear hug and exclaimed, "Angel, why you little furry thief."

Angel grinned triumphant, knowing that she did well.

"That old lady was really keen on getting this old piece of junk," Kairi said while looking at the Thermos. "I think there's something written on here, but its hard to make out."

Without warning the Thermos began to uncontrollably shake and glow. Angel, scared, ran and hide behind a rock, Rika, Rainbow Dash, and Renamon held their ground and Kairi stayed where she was because she was still holding onto the Thermos and the object uncapped itself and gray smoke came out of it.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! Darn!" yelled a voice in alarm. The person who spoke was what appeared to be an eleven-year-old girl with white hair (In a pony tail no less), glowing green eyes, and a black and white jump suit with the initials DP written on the chest area. She was also clad with white gloves and a black ghostly tail.

The 'ghost-girl' spoke again saying, "One-hundred years can give you such a crick in the neck." She gestured towards her neck to emphasize her point.

"Hold on for a sec, will ya!" She asked while she hanged Kairi on a wall like a coat on a coat rack. The ghost-girl lifted her head right off with much ease and spun it around to get rid of the pain while yelling. While that was happening, Rika, riding on Rainbow Dash, flew up and carried Kairi back on the ground.

"Okay then." The ghost-girl said as she used her own tail as a microphone, "Hey ladies and animals, good to be back!"

She held the mike in front of Kairi, "So where are you from? Who're you?"

Hesitating Kairi soon answered, "Uh... K-Kairi."

"Great then, Kairi" The ghost-girl exclaimed happily as a neon sign appears and lights up showing the name 'Kairi' circled by chase lights.

"Great to have you on the show. Are right if we call you 'Kai' or 'Iri'?" The ghost-girl suggested while the board also changed with the name suggestions. Then she turned herself into a Super Saiyan who said, "Or maybe just 'Dragon Ball Z **KAI**' **(1)**!"

The ghost-girl made some karate poses while trying to look impressive. Kairi and her friends on the other hand had really freaked out looks on their faces, thinking it was some crazy dream or something.

While rubbing her head Kairi said, "I must've hit my head harder than I thought."

"You and me both." Rika added while gapping at the ghost-girl.

"That makes three of us." Renamon said with much awe in her voice as well.

"Do you smoke? Don't mind if I do!" The ghost-girl/Saiyan asked before she exploded into smoke changing back into her normal form and laughed at the joke she said. The surprised smoke screen ended up freaking out Angel who ran on to Kairi's shoulder with fright.

"Jeez sorry didn't mean to scare your…is that a-" The ghost-girl was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. I had the **pleasure **of asking that earlier and let's just say that didn't go so well."

"Wow Rainbow Dash, it's been way too long I haven't seen you in a couple of decades," The ghost-girl said welcoming the blue Pegasus like an old friend, "Come on give me some hoof or wing, alright."

The feeling was obviously mutual as Rainbow Dash flew over and high-five'd (hooved) the ghost-girl.

Looking over at Kairi, the ghost-girl looked puzzled and said, "You look a lot bigger than the last master I had," she walked up to the redhead for comparisons of height and added, "Look at me, do I look any smaller or at least gotten any taller."

"Wait, I'm your master?" Kairi asked with a surprised look on her face.

"You're right, and you've been taught," The ghost-girl said eagerly while handing a diploma to Kairi and put a mortarboard right on her head.

"So what do you want from...?" The ghost-girl began while she transformed into a female Arnold Schwarzenegger look-a-like,** (AN: Eww : P)** "The ever impressive..."

She then morphed herself trapped in a cube and said, "The long contained..."

After that the ghost-girl turned into a ventriloquist with the dummy and mumbled, "Often imitated..."

Throwing the doll aside as she added, "But never duplicated..." The ghost-girl then made copies of herself who surround that soon surrounded her and repeated, "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated..."

"Danielle "Dani" Phantom of the Thermos!" She said finally introducing herself to the gang.

Transforming into Ed Sullivan and spoke as the copies cheered for her, " Thank you! Direct from the Thermos, right here for your great wish fulfillment."

"Wait a sec, 'wish fulfillment'?" Kairi quoted with much interest.

"Three wishes to be more exact!" Dani said holding up three fingers, "But don't try to wish for more wishes!"

To get her point straight Dani turned into a slot machine, pulling the arm down before appearing in the window saying in Spanish, "Uno, dos, tres."

"No replacements, exchanges or refunds." Dani said while she passed by the girls impersonating Groucho Marx now and turned into a duck tied to a rope holding a card saying 'refunds'.

Uncertain by this, believing it to be all some wild hallucination Kairi said, "Okay now I know I'm dreaming."

"Well, master, I don't think you realize what you've got here." Dani said while gesturing the girls to sit down on the ground, "Now how about you sit there while I illuminate the possibilities."

**Dani: Darth Vader had the 40(billion) clones!**

With some magic, the 40(billion) clones appeared and surrounded the gang, much to their nervousness

**Dani: And Stephen King had a thousand tales!**

Dani then appeared in Kairi's shirt and reassuringly sang.

**Dani: But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve**

**You got a brand of magic never fails!**

Using her arm, Dani scared away the clones by threatening to punch 'em. Now Kairi was in a boxing ring corner massaged by the ghost-girl, while also being fanned by Angel.

**Dani: You got some power in your corner now**

**Some heavy ammunition in your pack!**

Dani then turned into a large pile of fireworks and lit them up to fly/explode everywhere.

**Dani: You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo,**

**See all you gotta do is rub that thermos,**

As Dani flew back into the Thermos she, grabbed Kairi's hand and rubbed it onto the Thermos with it. Dani came out of the Thermos and dramatically sang.

**And I'll say**

**Mistress Kairi, Miss**

**What will your pleasure be?**

The gang was now at a table where Dani was dressed as a French waiter and prepared to take any orders.

**Dani: Let me take your order, jot it down**

**You ain't never had friend like me.**

**No no no!**

**Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre' d!**

Dani gave the girls a roasted chicken. Before anyone could eat it though Dani's head replace the chicken. She the turned back to normal, except she enlarged one of her ears.

**Dani: C'mon whisper what it is you want**

**You ain't never had friend like me.**

A barbershop appeared as Dani stared grooming Kairi.

**Dani: Yes mam we pride ourselves on service**

**You're the boss, the Queen, the shah!**

Kairi was transported onto a comfy chair surrounded by a lot of gold, and Angel and Renamon fanned Kairi and Rika hold some grapes out but look very ticked off at being a servant.

**Dani: Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

**How about a little more Baklava?**

Using a ghost portal, Dani summoned a pile-load of baklava right on the gang, covering them up in it. Kairi was then the top of a giant letter 'A' above a ton of gold that was piling up.

**Dani: Try some of column 'A'**

The redhead was then pushed off of the 'A' column and landing on another that has a 'B' on it but with a huge pile of fruit instead.

**Dani: Try all of column 'B'**

Falling off again, Kairi was saved when a pillow held by Dani cushioned her fall.

**Dani: I'm in the mood you bet, to help you dudette!**

Dani's mouth (literally) opened up and her tongue molded into staircase. And a miniature Dani came out from it dressed in a white tuxedo.

**Dani: You ain't never had friend like me!**

As the ghost-girl was doing a dance with two big giant gloved hands making some noises and eventually started dancing with her. The big hands surround Dani and squish her into nothing.

**Dani: Can your friends do this?**

Taking her head off, Dani and making more copies of it and spun them around.

**Dani: Can you friends do that?**

Tossing the heads over to Kairi who juggled the heads with a smug look on her face. Like a basketball, Kairi tossed the heads back to Dani. Dani was now pulling a white rabbit named Alec Azam out of a hat.

**Dani: Do your friends pull this?**

**Out of Presto's Hat!**

Dani transformed into a Night Fury dragon.

**Dani: Can your friends go poof!**

The dragon spited out blue fire which then turn into some hot guys dancing around the girls with Rika even trying to flirt with one of them.

**Dani: Well looky here**

**Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip**

**And then make the sucker disappear?**

After what felt like only a couple of seconds, the hot guy soon disappeared into smoke Humoring Kairi, Dani imitated the redhead a bit, dropped jaws and eyes popping out.

**Dani: So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

The ghost-girl shrunk and dived off of Kairi's hands acting as if it were a diving board.

**Dani: You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a genie for a charge'd affairs**!

Transformed into a contact, Dani rolled up the bewildered Kairi then unwrapping herself causing the 14-year-old yelp in alarm while spinning out of control until Dani stopped her.

**Dani: I've got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish we really want to know!**

**You got a wish that's three miles long, no doubt**

**So all you gotta do is rub like so, and oh!**

Dani magically pulled out a long list of what Kairi might want and then played around with it like with was a ribbon.

**Dani: Mistress Kairi, please have a wish or two or three**

A couple of servants bow down to Kairi and her friends before disappearing. A hot guy appeared and laughed, flirting with Rika who then leaned up to kiss him. But the boy turned into Dani, causing the ex-Digimon Tamer to look disgusted at what just happened.

**Dani: I'm on the job, you big nabob**

**You ain't never had friend, never had friend**

Four elephants appeared and danced around, courtesy of the ghost-girl.

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**

And four dancing camels appeared. Soon a big finale began.

**Dani: You ain't ever... had a...friend... like... Me!**

The whole room was now lit up with a Broadway-like production going on. Rainbow Dash was dancing with Rika and Renamon, while Kairi was tossed up into air by the elephants. Angel was grabbing various slices of cakes and other treats while Dani came to a close to her song.

**Dani: You ain't never had friend like me.**

Spinning around like a twister, Dani sucked up all of the magic that she brought up and in an instant, everything was back to normal. A neon light appears saying 'applause' above Dani while Rainbow Dash applauded.

"Great job! Whoo Hoo! Better than the last one!" The Pegasus exclaimed.

Angel looked around and sadly noticed all the food she snagged was gone and grumbled in disappointment.

After finally recovering from the song Kairi asked, "Let me get this straight. You are a ghost-genie and you're going to grant me any three wishes I want, right?"

Impersonating Julie Andrews the ghost-genie said, "Actually, Mistress, there are a provisos and rules that must be accounted for."

"Like~" Rika asked purposely dragging out the word 'like'.

"Well Rule #1," Dani began saying it loudly, "I can't kill anybody." She cut off her head which landed in Kairi's lap, "So please don't ask."

"Rule #2 I cannot make nobody fall in love with anybody else." Dani added while dressed up as Cupid and trying to shot an arrow but it landed somewhere that caused a cat to scream in pain. Sheepishly the ghost-girl threw the bow and arrow aside, not wanting to be the seen as the culprit.

"Rule #3!" Dani lied down and lifted herself and turned into the Corpse Bride, Emily saying with a raspy voice, "I...Can't Bring anyone back from the dead! It's not a good-looking picture. I don't like doing it!" She ended while shaking Kairi's shoulders to get her point straight.

Dani transformed herself back to normal and said, "Besides those three and the 'more wishes' rule, you're pretty much set."

Kairi was thinking this over, _"Three wishes are very tempting right now but I can't waste any if my friends and I want to get outta here. Unless…"_

With a mischievous idea in her head Kairi commented, "Provisos, like limitations on wishes?"

Getting the idea too Rika said, "Some genie, she can't even raise the dead."

With a slight smirk Renamon said, "I also might add that she might not even be powerful enough to even attempt getting us out of this place."

Dani was looking very insulted by these words and had the last straw when Kairi said, "Well girls, I guess we have to find another way out of here, **by our selves**."

When the gang pretended to start leaving a big white boot stopped them form walking some more there and then. The owner of the boot, Dani did not very pleased at all and sarcastically asked them,

"Excuse me, did **you** wake me up? Did **you **rub on the Thermos and bring me here to expect you to just walk out on me," while she was ranting Dani did not notice Kairi or her friends smirk at each other knowing that their plan was working.

"No, way!" The ghost-girl roared angrily as she stomped over to them. "You're getting your three wishes SO SIT DOWN!"

With some magic Dani poof'ed everyone onto Rainbow Dash and acting like a stewardess as she said, "In case of emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!" The ghost-girl made a lot of hands come out of her body to point at those specific places.

"Please keep your arms and whatever inside the little pony at all times, 'casue we are outta here!"

Using some magic again, Dani made Rainbow Dash fly so fast that the pony did a Sonic Rainboom **(2)** and flying right of the Bath House of Wonders and leaving it for good.

**XXXX (Author's Note) XXXX**

**Me: well that wasn't so hard to write, at least I got it done just in time for Mother's Day, which is who I dedicated this chapter to 'cause no one knows me better then her. :)**

**(1)- That is a reference to that Nicktoons Network animé redone of the show **_**Dragon Ball Z Kai **_**which I thought made more sense then the "Laddie" thing from the original movie.**

**(2)- Sonic Rainboom also happens to be the name of one of the **_**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**_**episodes, if anyone hasn't seen the show yet SEE IT!**

**The animation in it rocks and surprisingly isn't like the cliché kid shows either.**

**Dani: we all had a lot of fun doing this chapter so pretty please Read and Review for Q-A sake because she should be actually doing schoolwork instead o-**

**Me: (Shoving the ghost-girl away) TOO MUCH INFORMATION! Forget that last thing people and do R & R. Have a good Mother's Day! P.S. if anyone's interested in what was on the Thermos let's say it "Fenton Works" for all you **_**Danny Phantom**_** fan out their.**

**Keep on Writin' and Rockin'**


	10. Plotting and Wishing

Me: Here comes chapter 10 and the makeovers to our favorite girls and we get to learn about Dani's past a little bit.

**Plotting and Wishing**

It was early morning in the Andalasian kingdom once more and was also one day away to the kingdom's heir fifteenth birthday. All looked peaceful in the capital city, all except for a fuming ruler by the name of Grey who was yelling at the advisor, Azula in the throne room of the castle.

"Of all the most outrageous things I have heard of, this is the WORST!" The Sorcerer roared angrily at the ex-Fire Nation princess. "After all your years to advising the Fair family, you know you are never to give anyone the death penalty without discussing it with me or Sora!" She ended with steam coming out of her ears.

Taking a hint that the girl was upset, Azula, giving a look to Buttercup, thought of a way to charm her way out of it.

"Your Majesty, I was only looking out for out for your dear **brother** and I assure you it won't happen again."

Hearing the sympathy in her advisor's voice, (and not hearing the harshness in the word 'brother') Grey sighed in relief and bringing Sora and Azula's hand together she happily said, "Well with that I think we can all put this aside and be friends again, Sora, Azula?"

"I do hope you can learn to forgive me young prince." Azula said with a small smirk.

Glaring, Sora retorted, "The only good thing about my forced marriage," Sora took his hand out of the former fire bender's grip, "That when I get the throne I'll have the **power to get rid of you**!"

"Yes Sora you and I must discuss about this bride business…Sora? Sora!" Grey saw that her brother had went off to the courtyard and she quickly went after him.

Once both of the royals were out of hearing range Azula's smile melted into a deep glare of rage. "If only I had that thermos!" She groaned angrily.

"'I'll have the power to get rid of you!'" Buttercup said impersonating Sora's voice.

"Well this is just great, now we have to kiss up to those loser burnets and whatever chump wife that porcupine ends up with." Buttercup complained while Azula and her watched Grey trying to talk to Sora outside.

"I do not think our luck is that good Buttercup," Azula said, "Because once the boy finds a 'chump wife' as you put it we'll most likely end up banished, or worst hanged."

The duo both placed their hands on their respected necks while 'eww'ing in discomfort.

A new thought appeared in Buttercup's mind and she exclaimed, "Hey a sec, why don't you become the 'chump wife'?"

Offended Azula asked, "What?"

Waving her hands in defense Buttercup quickly added, "I mean you marry the prince and you get to be the new ruler of Andalasia."

Azula hummed in delight of this idea. She then walked over to the throne and sat on it with Buttercup in tow.

"Marry the bratty porcupine and become queen," Azula smirked, "that does have its benefits."

The ex-superhero nodded eagerly, "Yeah HUGE benefits! And with your hypnotizing power on Miss Sister-in-Law and on the night of the wedding, we drag her and the spiky-haired pretty boy off a cliff."

Buttercup jumped up and dived onto the floor to with a huge splat interpreting the idea a bit more. "And we'll tell everyone how we poor little advisors were unable to save them."

With a laugh Azula said, "Oh Buttercup, I just love how your devious little mind works."

Soon both of the villains were laughing manically over the new plot for the throne.

**XXXX**

Around the same time of the plotting, outside of the capital city, near a waterfall clearing, the blue Pegasus Rainbow Dash was carrying the girls while Dani acted like a stewardess.

"Thank you for choosing to take your travels on Air My Little Pony. Please do not stand until the winged pony has come to a complete stop." Dani said while the girls were apparently drinking tea on the ride.

Rainbow Dash soon landed gently on the ground and Kairi and the other to got off as the Halfa-genie waved goodbye to them while saying, "Bye now, Thank you bye, Thank you bye!"

Throwing her costume off, Dani with a smug look asked, "So am I still a useless genie?"

"You proved me and my friends wrong that's for sure." Kairi said while trying not to laugh. "Now about those three wishes of mine…"

With an amused look Dani said, "Am I getting deaf 'casue I think you are down by one Kairi." The ghost-girl laughed while holding a finger in front of the redhead.

Kairi with her own smug look, she slyly said, "I don't think so. I never made any wishes to get my friends and me out the bathhouse or to come to this clearing. You did that on your own."

Dani was going to counter it with something snappy but realized what the girl said and her jaw dropped dramatically. The ghost-girl then transformed into The Joker and with a raspy voice said, "Okay you funny girl you win this round, but be **more **serious next time."

"Is it safe for us to be doing Heath Ledger related jokes this early?" Rika asked her digimon partner.

Renamon shrugged, "Should it matter, besides someone was bound to do it anyways. The guy was a good actor too."

Meanwhile back with Kairi and 'Heath Ledger.' The redhead thought for a second and nodded, "Alright, fair enough."

Dani turned back to normal, and began relaxing while Kairi was trying to think about what wishes she would want. "Three wishes, three wishes...and that have to be good ones too. Rika, Renamon, Angel, what would you guys wish for?"

Rika thought and said, "Well…I would bring my family and friends back to life but that would go against that one rule and the laws of nature, so I guess it would be become the Digimon Queen."

Renamon nodded in agreement, "If that also means I can get stronger and become Kyubimon someday I wouldn't mind that wish either." The digimon ended while looking at the sky.

Kairi looked over at her pink experiment friend, Angel and with a smile asked her, "And I guess you want a…" She tapped her chin thinking, "a year supply of coconut cake."

Angel nodded eagerly and it wasn't long before all four of them ended up laughing. Dani watched this felt a tang of loneliness in her heart. She had not been with friends in such a long time.

"Those are some good ideas," Kairi said, "but those just don't scream me y'know."

Looking over at the ghost-girl, Kairi asked her, "What would you wish for Dani?"

Shocked Dani said, "Me? Wow no one has asked me that since, ever!" Thinking it over she said, "Well I guess, naw forget it."

"Hey I won't laugh if you tell me." Kairi said interested.

Reluctantly, Dani said sadly, "Freedom and humanity."

While looking at the Thermos, Kairi with a hushed voice asked, "You're a prisoner and used to have been human?"

The ghost-girl nodded, "Yeah, but I lost it all when I came across this witch named Yubaba-" "That's the same witch that trapped ME! But at least she's dead for all I know and…" Rainbow Dash interrupted.

Everyone looked at the pony, and sheepishly sit back down to let Dani continue.

"As I was saying, I met Yubaba a while back and when I accidentally said something negative about her large nose, she was ticked off and forced me to stay in my ghost from and live in the Thermos. I mean sure now that I'm a ghost-genie I have **phenomenal cosmic powers**!"

She looked impressively powerful until the silver bands on her writs glowed, forcing her to shrink down, going into the Thermos and said with in a squeaky tone, "Itty bitty living space."

"Oh Dani, that sounds awful." Kairi said solemnly.

Getting out of the Thermos on her own, Dani said, "To be free again and a human with just ghost powers and not having to go…*Poof* what do you need? *Poof* what do you need? *Poof* what do you need?" The ghost-girl poof'ed in and out in front of the group and stopped, "I want to be my own master again, that would be greater than all the magic and all the stuff you all suggested in all the world!"

Sighing in annoyance Dani said, "But who am I trying to kid. Come on Dani, wake up and smell reality, I not gonna get out of this job anytime soon."

"How so?" Rika asked.

"Well Yubaba was nice enough to say that the only way for me to be freed from this was for my master to wish me free and you can obviously see how many times that's happen for me." Dani ended with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

Kairi thought of an idea and happily exclaimed, "I can wish you free."

"Oh, yeah right and I'm a base player in the band Dumpy Humpty!" Dani said rolling her eyes and turning into Pinocchio (Shrek version) with the nose extended.

Pushing that nose back, Kairi insisted her promise saying, "No seriously I swear, I'll use my first two wishes for me and my friends and save the last one for you."

Kairi held out her pinky for the **Ultimate Pinky Swear Promise (TM)**. Dani looked at it with nervousness but slowly took out her own pinky and twist it around the redhead's and shook it up and down.

With an unsure smile Dani said, "Well here's me hoping. Okay everybody let's do some magic." She ended spectacularly while she transformed into a magician with cards coming out of her sleeves.

Back in her normal form Dani said, "As cliché as this line is, what is it that you want?" She looked attentively at Kairi.

With a dreamy look on her face Kairi sheepishly began, "Well there's this guy I know an-" "Hold up Kairi back up!" Dani yelled while holding up a sign that has a cross over a love symbol suddenly. "Wrong! I can't make anyone fall in love remember?"

"I know Dani but if you met Sora you would also know how funny, sweet…"

"Is he cute too?" The ghost-girl suggested with an amused grin.

"Handsome." Kairi corrected with a large smile. "He has these blue eyes that are so- and this spiky hair- and this smile that's really cheesy but cute at the time-"

The fourteen-year-old redhead continued on with talking about Sora while Dani had a small conversation with Rika.

"So I'm taking a long shot here but I'm thinking Kairi likes this guy way more than a crush." Dani said to the fifteen-year-old redhead.

With a nod Rika said, "Yeah you're right, it's weird because Kairi has seen other guys at the market place but with Sora she really does show to care about him and vice versa."

Looking back at Kairi, Dani said to the younger redhead, "You really keen on being with this guy but I still can't help you like that."

"I know and he's the prince," Kairi sighed sadly, "the only chance I'd ever have with him if I was a…"

With her eyes widen, Kairi thought of another idea, "Say Dani, could make me princess?"

Dani, smiling and amused, asked, "Make you a princess? Can I randomly open up portals to the Ghost Zone and use them to put in or take out whatever I'd like?"

The gang looked confused, and unsure what the answer to that was until Dani said with a frown, "That's a yes. But just to make a more thorough…" With a portal she took out a large cookbook styled book and flipped through the pages.

"Let's see here…Chicken ala King," Dani said while Chicken Little came right out of the book and looked very confused. The ghost-girl puffed and said, "Too many eggs even if you are technically a guy chicken which still makes no sense to me." She pushed the grateful bird back into the book and continued to skim through it.

"Or maybe Frog Prince," Right then a frog by the name of Prince Naveen hopped out and look around then giving a saucy grin once he saw the ladies. Rolling her eyes, Rika kicked him back into the book and Dani went back looking in it.

"Or perhaps Queen Cleopatra…" The ghost-girl read aloud the a couple of cobra snakes almost popped out of book and yelped in alarm, "Snakes!" Thankfully she closed the book just in time.

"Gosh I hate snakes." Dani said with a sigh of relief.

After some more page turning, "Ah here we are, 'To make a Princess.'"

Smiling, the ghost-genie asked Kairi, "Now the magic words?"

"Dani Phantom, I wish you could make me a princess and my friends a royal court."

"All right," The genie cheer at once and turn into a wolf named Kate, making woof noises.

With a wave of her gloved hand, Dani made a boutique appeared and placed Kairi in front of a mirror and looked at her while dressed like a seamstress.

"Okay let's see here this outfit has gotta go. I mean what are you trying to look like and islander? Now let's make much regal am I right?"

Dani wrapped up Kairi in some measuring tape and made a bow out of it. Once the ghost-girl untied the bow Kairi was now in a much more 'regal' outfit. Kairi was now in a short purple dress that went down to her knees and styled similar to her old skirt. It had a light purple sash tied around the waste and she wore a small silver tiara and sported a pair of white gloves too. In a word Kairi really did look like a princess.

"Oh yeah, very royal, now what else?" Dani exclaimed. "But we're missing something here..."

Dani was then tapped on the shoulder and turned around seeing Renamon who began whispering in the ghost-girl's ear saying things like 'Don't put Rika in dress,' 'You'll be dead by morning,' and 'Try to make something cool as Rika put it.'

Thinking it over, Dani did think of something cool that might not lead to her demise and with a finger snap, transformed Rika into an outfit that made her look almost like a certain female key bearer from ten years ago **(1) **only the top was dark pink instead of blue and her trademark cracked heart was on the chest area.

Looking at the outfit with unemotional eyes Rika finally said, "It's not too girly. At least I can move around in it and I guess I can try this out, but if one guy, **one **guy wolf whistles at me Dani, I'll be very vexed."

Gulping in relief, Dani nodded, "Now how about the animal now?" She looked attentively at the said creatures.

Angel came up first, eager for her makeover and patiently waited. With a wave of her hand, Dani gave Angel a red sundress with Hawaiian style flowers. **(AN: Lilo's dress) **The alien purred in happiness, liking the outfit.

Rainbow Dash came up and said, "Give me something that makes me look at least a lot cooler than I am now, if that's even possible?"

With a smile Dani made a puff of smoke cover the blue pony and when is dissolved, revealing the Pegasus in a blue suit all over her body with some lightning stripes near the hooves and a pair of goggles on her head, and with her mane spiked up a bit. Rainbow Dash went over to the water to get a better look and see and the others, minus Dani, gasped in amazement.

"Wow~" Rainbow Dash was speechless, "I can't believe…OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!, Thank you Dani, this the greatest thing anyone's ever done for ME! I've always wanted to be part of the Wonderbolts!"

The blue pony flew around happily and over the other's heads doing air cart wells and somersaults in the air. Dani smiled at her old friend's joyful outburst and looked over at Renamon with a smile.

"All right, now for some transportation! Excuse me, foxy-girl? Over here!" Dani whistled and motioned to the Digimon nearby.

"Oh, no! That's not going to happen!" Renamon yelled while trying to run off. Dani zapped Renamon forcing her to come over.

Kairi was on what looked like a game show set behind a podium with the words 'Kairi' on it as Dani spoke in a game show like voice, "Kairi, what better way to enter the Andalasian then your brand new...Stallion!" IN a flash the digimon was now a large white horse with an annoyed look on her face. "Watch it, this one's cranky."

No longer on the game show set and back in the clearing, Dani looked over at the 'horse' and frowned, "Hmm, it's not enough." *Zap* Renamon was now a chocobo.

"Still no close enough."

Zap after zap the digimon was into other animals, even a car, before being change back to normal.

After a second of thinking, Dani finally decided and grinned, "All right, time for Renamon to Digi-evolve to…Kyubimon!"

With a huge blast from Dani's fingers, and Renamon was now a yellow nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames flaring around her paws and tail tips.

Dani smirked while holding up one Kyubimon's tails, "I liked to see anyone try and make a fur coat outta you."

The digimon looked into the water, seeing what she is now.

"This can't be happening!" Kyubimon/Renamon yelped before running to a tree and climbing it. Due to her size, the tree bend back causing digimon to hang on and looking at the girls with grins of amusement.

Rika smirked, "Renamon looking good or should I say 'Kyubimon." All Renamon did was glare in annoyance.

The younger redhead smiled as well, "This plan might actually work."

"She's got the outfit so dose her friends, and the Champion level form Digimon, but I'm on a roll Kai! Hang on to your tiara Kairi, 'casue I'm going to make you a star!" Dani said while she shot fireworks out into the sky and continued on with wish #1.

XXXX-Author's Note-XXXX

Me: Here we are the end of chapter 10 and I hope everyone likes it. :)

Kairi: I think you did a good job.

Dani: I can't wait for the next song! It's gonna be mind blowing.

Me: Yep but to everyone out there I might not update in a while. With exams coming up my next update might not be until June. Who knows? :P

(1)-That's Aqua's outfit from _Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep_ for anyone who doesn't know.

Me: Be nice and for those who have but favored my story but not reviewed Please do!

Kairi's dress- Look up on DeviantArt in the search engine Kairi princess and find a picture called_ More Princess Kairi Cosplay_ which is what inspired Kairi's princess outfit.

Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolts outfit- Look up on DeviantArt in the search engine _Wonderbolts _and find a picture called Wonderbolts Rainbow Dash that is what her design is based on.


	11. Enter Princess Kaili

**Me:** Well it's me Q-A the Authoress again with another chapter of this story. I'm pleased that I have so many people liking this story and have favored in their profiles. :) This chapter has one of my other favorite songs in the movie so I hope I can do it justice with the slight changes I do to it.

**Enter Princess Kai-li**

In the castle of Andalasia, Grey the Sorcerer was currently taking a small break from 'suitor finding' for her brother and was focusing on completing a complex house of cards in the throne room. She was very close to putting the last card on the top and smiled when she did, but the happiness did not last very long.

"Your highness!" exclaimed Azula while she came into the throne room loudly, causing the entire house of cards to fall due to the wall's vibrations, much to Grey's dismay. Grey saw the ex-fire bender scampered up to the throne with an old scroll while Buttercup was tailing up behind her.

"I found it! The solution for the problem with your brother!"

"The problem with your **brother**," Buttercup repeated once she sat on one of the arms of the chair.

Grey looked hopeful at the news, "Well what is it?" she asked eagerly, "Have you found the long-lost heir of Radiant Garden who was betrothed to Sora in the first place?"

With a tired sigh of annoyance and a look that matched, Azula then asked the Queen, "You highness, how many times have you asked me that?"

Grey with a knowing look of disappointment answered, "Every day since the Wise family was announced dead."

"And what is the answer I always give you?"

"*sigh* They're still dead along with the Princess of Heart." Grey replied, downhearted.

Inwardly rolling her eyes Azula then asked the sorcerer, "Why must you be so cruel to yourself and ask such petty questions, Your Highness?"

"A girl can dream can't she," with a more serious look Grey asked, "Now what's the 'solution' you found out about."

"It's all in here." Azula said while gesturing toward the scroll in her hand before reading it aloud, "It said here, 'If the suitor for the Prince and/or Princess is not found by the appointed day, the current rule of Andalasia must choose for him or her."

Noticing the little girl on her armchair, Grey looked through her pocket to find some more of her cookies and planned on giving them to Buttercup. The little girl did not looked pleased at all and tried to back away but luck was on her side when Grey looked over at Azula and said unhappily, "I don't think I could ever do that. Sora hated those girls who came here so far. How can I choose someone I know Sora hates?"

Right after she said that Grey shoved the cookies right into Buttercup's mouth, causing the ex-superhero to swallow the nasty things.

Clearing her throat to get the brunette's attention Azula secretly added, "'if the suitor cannot be found, then the Prince and/or Princess must marry...' Well, well, well, interesting." The former Fire Nation Princess hummed in delight.

"What? Who?"

"The...royal vizier! Why that is me! How fortunate!" Azula smirked.

With a puzzled look, Grey looked at the scroll while saying, "Are you sure? I thought the law said that only a princess-"The adviser than said, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." With that, Azula took out her scepter to put Grey under her control again as the ball glowed a brilliant red.

"Desperate measures..." Grey repeated in an echo-like tone.

"You will order Sora to marry me." Azula said to Grey.

"I will...order Sora to..." Grey began but with some common sense snapped out of the trance and asked puzzled, "But you're kinda old for him, aren't you?"

Ticked off that the serum on Grey was warring off slightly, Azula forcefully said, "The Prince **will** marry me!"

"Prince Sora...will..." Before Grey could say anything else an unknown fanfare played outside, causing the trance to come off. "Hey, what's that? Where is that music coming from?"

Curious, the sorcerer ran to the balcony overlooking the Andalasian capital. Grey smiled happily when she looked over and saw something rather large coming toward the castle gates and stairs.

"Oh Azula! You've got to see this!" Grey said while laughing. Azula, angered about the interruption, reluctantly went over to the balcony followed by Buttercup. In the main streets of the market place a parade that was coming down lead by an eleven-year-old drum major black haired girl with blue eyes who looked a lot like a familiar ghost-genie. While she marched the people in the parade sang a song for the crowd.

**Marchers with flags: Make way for Princess Kai-li**

The song and performers were catching a lot of citizen's attention. They watch as swordsmen came down the street throwing swords while singing.

**Swordsmen: Make way for Princess Kai-li**

Some dancers threw sashes they were warring to the ground, while the disguised genie begin to mingle with the crowd a bit.

**Dani: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar**

**Hey you!**

**Let us through!**

**It's a bright new star!**

**Oh Come!**

**Be the first on your block to meet her and 'er pals!**

**Make way!**

**Here she comes!**

**Ring bells! Bang the drums!**

**Are you gonna love this gal!**

Dani pounded on the confused Ursula's stomach before holding the sea-witch and pointed up in the air. Kyubimon was walking through down the street with Princess Kai-li a.k.a. Kairi, Angel and Rika in tow while Rainbow Dash was high up in the air, flying.

**Dani: Princess Kai-li! Fabulous she!**

**Kai-li Radia**

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on one knee!**

Dani using ghost powers, made a carpet be pulled up causing the Second Squad to bow to the princess. The captain looked up and was surprised to see the Kyubimon wink at her.

**Dani: Now, try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday salon**

Grey was in awe of the spectacle below her and even Buttercup, who liked the tune, began to dance around but quickly stopped when Azula glared at her.

**Dani: The come and meet her spectacular corterie**

Dani grabbed a few bystanders and carried them over to Kyubimon to meet the Princess. The people started to stand on each other's shoulders to shake Kairi's hand until they collapsed on her. With some magic Dani lifted the men and made it look Kairi was really super-strong.

**Dani: Princess Kai-li!**

**Mighty is she!**

**Kai-li Radia**

**Strong as ten regular men, definitely!**

As the song continues, Dani, dressed as an old woman and whispered to another woman named Minerva McGonagall.

**Dani: She faced the galloping hordes**

The ghost-girl transformed into a little girl swinging a sword while singing to Bart, Lisa, and Maggie Simpson.

**Dani: A hundred bad guys with swords**

Now dressed as a large woman, Dani embraced Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck and exclaimed in song.

**Dani: Who sent those goons to their lords?**

**Why, Princess Kai-li!**

While the parade was still progressing towards the castle, Sora and Stitch walked out onto another balcony and watched to see what was going on and saw some servants carry many golden chocobo statues.

**Servants: She's got seventy-five golden chocobos **

Dani, dressed as sports commentator named Phineas Flynn asked, "Don't they look cool Isabella?"

On a large float some woman sang while sitting next to a large group of Milotic, the Tender Pokémon.

**Female Servants: Shiny Milotics**

**She's got fifty-three**

Now as a female commentator named Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Dani said, "There pretty Phineas, I love the scales."

Some servants were soon shown carrying a large balloon float of Donkey Kong while Dani sang some more.

**Dani: When it comes to exotic-type mammals**

The ghost-genie turned into animals, first a leopard then a goat while she exclaimed to Brendan and Aisling who just happened to be watching the parade too and laughed happily at the animals.

**Dani: Has she got a zoo?**

**I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie**

The Ouran High School Host Club members, whose school was conveniently near the street, watched and soon sang along with Dani who transformed into a really muscular guy Host Club member.

**Dani and Host Club members: Princess Kai-li! Beautiful is she, Kai-li Radia**

**That physique! How can I speak**

**Weak at the knee**

**Well, get on out in that square**

**Adjust your vein and prepare**

**To gawk and gravel and stare at Princess Kai-li!**

**There's no question this Kai-li's alluring**

**Never ordinary, never boring**

Another Host Club member named Haruhi wasn't too thrilled with the guys gawking at the girl and even pulled Tamaki Suou from the window by his ear while the others kept on singing.

**Dani and remaining Host Club members: Everything about the woman just plain impresses**

**She's a winner; she's a whiz, a wonder!**

**She's about to pull my heart asunder!**

**And I absolutely love the way she dresses!**

Smiling, Kairi waved and blew a kiss at the guys causing them all to faint in spite of them selves. Sora rolled his eyes and scoffed while walking back into the castle already assuming the girl is just like the rest. Stitch though stayed a little while longer looking at a cute pink alien who was sitting next to the princess, who saw him, and also blew a kiss his way, making the blue experiment faint too.

**Servants: She's got ninety-five white Narnian monkeys**

Some of the Second Squad sang while dancing quite silly looking.

**Second Squad: She's got the monkeys; let's see the monkeys!**

**Servants: And to view them she charges no fee**

Kairi and Rika were now throwing gold coins onto the ground with the result of many people coming after them like ants to a picnic.

**Citizens: She's generous, so generous!**

**Servants: She's got slaves. She's got servants and flunkies**

**(Proud to work for her)**

**They bow to her whim love serving her**

**They're just lousy with loyalty to Kai-li! Princess Kai-li!**

Grey saw the people heading towards the castle gates and she ran through the main garden entrance and was about to open the doors but was intercepted by Azula who blocked the doors, giving a slight smirk. After second though the doors themselves swung open crushing both Azula and Buttercup. The parade with the girls and Dani were leading the way through the garden and into the throne room as the song continues.

**Dani & Servants: Princess Kai-li!**

**Amorous she! Kai-li Radia**

Dani slid down off of Kyubimon and landed near Grey, grasping her shoulders singing.

**Dani: Heard your prince was a sight awesome to see!**

No one noticed the doors slowly opening while Azula finally got herself and Buttercup freed. Buttercup groaned in pain while Azula glared angrily at the girls. Dani soon ended up dancing with Grey as the song was almost at an end.

**Dani:** **And that, good people, is why she got dolled up and dropped by…**

**Servants: With sixty Centaurs, mermaids galore**

**With her bears and deer**

**A Class of 3000 band and more**

**With her forty fakirs, her cooks, her bakers**

**Her birds that warble on key**

The servants sang the last line as the genie went back into the Thermos quickly so no one could spot her and know there was magic involved.

**Make way for princess Kai-li!**

Soon the song ended, Kairi, Angel and Rika got on Rainbow Dash who flew down to the sorcerer. While that was happening Azula forced everything, minus the girls and Kyubimon, out of the room. Slamming the door closed, Azula sighed and still had her annoyed look on her face.

"Oh my that was fantastic!" Grey exclaimed happily while applauding, "That was like watching _The Little Mermaid _and _The Lion King_ on Broadway all over again."

"Your Majesty," Kairi began in a voice slightly higher then before to sound more royal-like, "I have come here from far away in hopes to court you brother and perhaps marry him in the future."

"Oh yes, Princess Kai-li of Radia! I'm delighted to meet ya!" Grey said shaking the 'princess's' hand eagerly.

With a smile Kairi also added, "And with me, our some of my most loyal fri-" she corrected herself, "court members such as Capitan Ruki Makino **(1) **my bodyguard and my pet …um dog Angel." Kairi gestured to Rika and Angel who both gave bows to Grey and their 'princess.'

"Pleased to meet you, and this is of course my royal advisor Azula." Grey said while glancing at the unhappy advisor, "And she is very happy to you, right Azula?"

"Overjoyed," Azula said dryly while frowning and walking up to Kairi said, "To be honest, Princess Ca-ca-"

"Kai-li," Kairi corrected.

"Whatever," Azula said rolling her eyes. "You can't just parade in here unannounced and expect to-"

Grey interrupted Azula saying, "I'm sorry, it's I never seen a Pegasus pony up close before," Rainbow Dash puffed her chest up in admiration, "You wouldn't mind if I would…" It was obvious that the girl wanted to fly on the pony.

Smiling Kairi said, "Oh I'd be insulted if you didn't."

Before Rainbow Dash took off though Azula had her hand holding onto the pony's goggles while Buttercup stood on her head. Azula was not going to lose her chance at the throne anytime soon.

"You Highness, as your advisor, I **must** advise you!" Azula said. "This is-"

"Oh, stop being such a killjoy, Azula." Grey interrupted the ex-Fire Nation Princess annoyed. "Lighten up and have some fun!"

With some wind magic, Grey blew Azula away while she and Rainbow Dash flew off around the ceiling of the room. Buttercup who was still on the pony's head hanged on for dear life while Grey laughed at how much fun she was having.

The blue Pegasus even flew underneath an unsuspecting Kyubimon scaring her and making the Champion level form Digimon scowl in annoyance.

"Rainbow Dash, you did that on purpose!" she growled in anger.

As the pony ride continued, Azula looked at Kairi was suspicious eyes. "Where exactly did you say you are from?"

Nervously Kairi answered, "A place that I'm sure is lot further than you've traveled."

"Try me." Suddenly Rainbow Dash was flying to the group causing them to back away.

Grey exclaimed, "Look out, kiddo!" the pony was flying right at Buttercup, which was why Grey yelled.

"Oh crud," the ex-superhero yelped in alarm while running away. "I said lose it, Seabiscuit!" Miraculously Buttercup began to float in the air and fly around the air and gaped in surprise and slight joy. She got one of her old powers back.

Eventually the blue pony flew past Buttercup, no longer flying her way. Unfortunately Buttercup did not see why Rainbow Dash flew away and learned quickly when she crashed right into a pillar, sending her to the floor. Mini-Greys flying on Rainbow Dash circled around Buttercup's head repeating the phrase, 'Have a cookie! Have a cookie!'

"Look out! We're coming in for a landing! Azula, watch," the sorcerer laughed as the ride soon came to a complete stop. Rainbow Dash landed on the floor quickly. Grey was still laughing, stood up saying, "Oh! That's some of the greatest fun I have in a long time!"

"Oh man, I haven't had a passenger like that since Spike." Rainbow Dash said while she walked around dizzily, over to Kyubimon, fainting from exhaustion.

Grey walked over to Azula happily stating, "You know, with this girl around, you might not have to marry Sora after all."

"Look, there's something not right about this girl. I don't trust her!" Azula whispered back abrasively.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! I have one thing I pride in myself, Azula, and that's my excellent judge of character!"

"Oh yeah, excellent judge of character. Very nice, nice," Buttercup said sarcastically but then yelled, "NOT!"

No one noticed Sora and Stitch walking to the throne room to see the princess and her court properly while Grey, unaware of either of the boys presence continued, "I am sure that Sora will like this one!"

"Don't worry Your Highness, I'm sure I'll like your brother." Kairi said truthfully though she already did and loved him even.

"Now, listen here! I want to speak on Sora's behalf!" the former fire bender yelled. Sora was watching this and did not like the conversation at all. "This girl is no different than the others! What makes you think she is worthy of a boy like Sora?"

Kairi laughed and arrogantly said, "You do know I am Princess Kai-li of Radia. Just let your brother meet me Your Highness and I'm sure he'll fall for me."

Thinking enough was enough Sora snapped angrily, "I can't believe all of you!" everyone turned around fast to see the fuming prince. "All of you deciding my future for me! I'm some trophy to be won here."

Sora stalked off offended more ways then one. Stitch was about to fallow him but saw Angel and smiled at her, remembering her from the parade. Angel, who also remembered, blew a kiss at him again, causing him to get love struck and walk off while sighing in contentment.

"Well that went well." Rika sarcastically while watching Sora walk away, Grey looked distressed but optimistically said, "Well, uh, let's not worry about Sora. Give him time to cool down; things will be all right eventually. Anyway, why don't I show you your suites while staying here?"

While Grey did just that, the ex-Fire Nation Princess did not leave her spot while Buttercup walked over to her, ecstatic.

"Can you believe it Azula, I got my flying powers back. I guess the Antidote X that Mojo Dojo put on me and my sisters wore off on me huh?"

Azula looked indifferent and narrowed her eyes saying; "I think Princess Ca-ca should say goodbye soon."

Confused Buttercup asked, "Why would she say-ohh~ now I get it but how are we gonna get rid of her?"

Grabbing the younger girl's head, Azula began whispering her new plan to get rid of the princess.

XXXX-Author's Note-XXXX

**Me:** Well here is chapter 11 and the next one will full of SoKai lovin' :3 But not the kind you're thinking about. Perverts!

**Kairi: **That is if Sora forgives me. :(

**Me: **Don't beat your self up things will get better in the next chapter.

**(1)- **Ruki Makino is Rika's original name before it was changed in the dubbed version of _Digimon Tamers_, not that the dub is bad it's actually pretty good comparison to some of the more recent dubs of other show theses days. Go figure :/

**Me:** Anyways review please and I hope to update sometime depending on when I have time from exams.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	12. Love is in the Air Literally

**Me:** Here comes chapter 12 and the lovey dovey romance sequence of the movie. Sorry if it took so long for this chapter to come up but here it is and I hope you all like it. :)

**Love is in the Air; Literally**

While looking up at the sky, a depressed looking Sora sighed sadly while he stood on his private balcony. Down below him, Kairi, who was still in her Princess Kai-li get up, also looked unhappy as she stared at the brunette prince in the courtyard with the others. Kairi had to find a way to get to Sora, but how?

"What am I gonna do," Kairi asked to herself. "Sora won't even look at me, let alone talk to me. *Groan* Why did I think I could get this wish to work?"

As Kairi went on about her predicament, Kyubimon was trying to eat some sushi with Rika. The problem was that her paws were too big to hold onto the chopsticks and kept on breaking in half.

Noticing her partner's problem Rika asked, "Why don't you let me feed you the sushi if you're that hungry Kyubimon?"

With a groan the digimon roared, "Why do you keep calling me that? I may not be Renamon right now but I'll only admit I've Digi-evolve when I do it for real, not because some 'ghost-genie' did it for me."

Rika looked shocked at this and patted her friend for comfort. Elsewhere, Dani and Rainbow Dash were in a heated game of chess.

With an impatient sigh Dani said, "Well it's you're move."

"I'm working on it." The blue Pegasus said while her eyes stayed glued to the remaining pieces on the board. With a smirk and using a hoof, Rainbow Dash moved her Knight across the board and right on Dani's only chess piece, The King and knocked of over.

She then triumphantly exclaimed, "Check-mate, I guess those years of chess playing with Twilight Sparkle finally paid off."

Dani had a shocked look on her face while she said, "Whoa that's a good move," While impersonating Rosie O'Donnell the ghost-girl said, "I can't believe it, I just lost to a horse in chess. What about that?

"Dani," Kairi whined to get the genie's attention, "I need help. Sora's not talking to me at all."

Dani came over to the distressed redhead and dressed like another ghost-girl named Ember McLain and held on to her shoulder while saying. " Listen Ginger. If you want that dipstick to dig ya, you gotta be a straight-shooter," Dani waved her hand to make it look like a gun and made gun noises, "You get it?"

Confused, Kairi said, "What?"

The ghost-girl then got out a blackboard and literary spoke the words while pointing at them with a ruler, "Tell. Him. The." Dani turned the blackboard over to reveal a large flashy neon sign that read out 'TRUTH' and she screamed that said word.

"No I can't do that," Kairi yelled while walking through the blackboard that instantly turned into smoke. "If I told Sora who I really was, he'd probably not believe me and laugh."

Dani turned herself into a lampshade on top of Kairi's head and optimistically stated, "A guy lights up when he finds a girl that can make 'im laugh!"

With an annoyed sigh, Kairi pulled the cord on the lampshade to turn it off, which it did. Dani got off of Kairi and while holding the redhead's tiara she turned back to normal.

Sighing sadly the Ghost-girl said, "Look Kai, aside from the jokes, like my cousin Danny always told me, 'If you want the guy to like you, then you gotta be yourself.'"

Rolling her eyes Kairi groaned, "Yeah right. That's the last thing I want to be right now!" Being herself would be like a commoner and not a princess for Sora to love.

Brushing of her dress and taking the tiara from Dani, Kairi said, "I've got to cool, calm, and confident." She turned over to the genie and asked while posing, "How do I look?"

Sighing sadly, Dani reluctantly answered, "Like a princess."

With that said Kairi rode on Rainbow Dash and flew right towards the prince's balcony with Angel as well with hope to impress Sora.

**XXXX**

Sora was sitting on his bed with his alien pet/best friend Stitch while thinking over the events that took place earlier that day. That show-off princess had gotten to his sister, his flesh and blood, and now that girl was staying at his home too. This day was certainly not going his way, especially since he was still missing the redhead he fell for. Suddenly Sora felt a presence and turned around fast and saw a figure on his balcony.

"Sora," a girl's voice timidly called out.

"Huh?" Sora walked over to the doors to see who it was.

"It's me, Princess-" Kairi began while she got off of the blue Pegasus but then cleared her voice to sound more princess-y, "I mean it's me, Princess Kai-li of Radia." She ended while posing.

With a roll of his eyes Sora snapped, "I don't want to talk to **you **right now!"

"Hold on Sora! Please give me a chance-" her pleads were interrupted by Stitch who growled at the girl and nudged her closer to the ledge.

"Wait! Hold it! Down, doggie nice…" Kairi began nervously, while trying to keep the ticked off alien experiment at bay.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile behind the balcony, Rainbow Dash and Angel were watching the scene between Sora and Kairi take way and Dani flew up to them with much interest.

"So~ how's our champ doing?" Dani asked while pointing up to where Kairi was.

The blue Pegasus pony turned her head over to her ghost friend and answered, "That French queen, Marie Antoinette got her head chopped off right? Well the same thing's gonna happen to Kairi in a couple of minutes."

"Just jump off the balcony to save Stitch the trouble." A male voice belonging to the prince yelled overhead. Dani looked distressed, this was not sounding good at all.

**XXXX**

Back with the fake princess, Kairi was using her tiara to attempt brushing the blue alien away and exclaimed, "Down boy, down…"

Sora watched this with slight interest and confusion. He could have sworn with the tiara off and her hair looking a little messy Kai-li looked a lot-no exactly like-

"Have we met before?" the Andalasian prince finally asked while gesturing to Stitch to get off of her.

Confused and scared Kairi nervously asked, "What do you mean?"

While looking at her face, deeply Sora said, "You look a lot like this girl I met at the Marketplace."

"The Marketplace?" Kairi exclaimed nervously, she did not want to get exposed

so soon! Quickly, Kairi thought of an excuse. "I've never been there only…my servants have. In fact only…um…servants of my servants go there." She ended with a sheepish laugh; while she spoke neither human noticed a small bumblebee buzzing around.

Looking slightly downcast Sora said, "Oh, I guess you're right."

Kairi inwardly sighed in relief; she was off the hook, for now at least.

"Pst," was heard by the redhead and saw the bee closely and it was really Dani who came to help her out. "Come on Juliet, compliment his eyes, hair, laugh-You were just ranting on about how hot he was earlier. Say anything!" the ghost-girl half whispered/yelled to Kairi.

Getting the hint, Kairi said, "Sora you look very-"

Dani whispered some ideas into Kairi's ear, "Smart, cute, funny, er…Punctual!"

"Punctual!" Kairi repeated before realizing what she just said.

Confused once more Sora asked, "What?"

Dani said, "Woops," noting her error.

Realizing **her** error Kairi stumbled her words nervously, "Um, I mean as in punctually…handsome!"

"Good save," Dani said in agreement while giving a thumbs-up.

With a slight smirk and seductive smile Sora said, "I'm pretty rich too."

"Yeah," Kairi said dreamingly while staring at him.

"The brother of Andalasia's Queen." The brunette added.

"Uh huh," Kairi nodded, unaware of what Sora was saying. She was too mesmerized by the prince to notice anything at the moment.

"A catch worthy for any princess to have…" Sora added while walking up to the blushing redhead.

Dani was noticing something bad brewing, "Kairi," she whispered in a nervous tone. "You're in shark infested waters and a Great White is coming right at YOU!"

"A princess like me…" Kairi stated distractedly while still staring at the prince.

Smirking, Sora came up to her and held her in his arms and said, "A princess like you," he surprised Kairi when he pulled her tiara over her bangs, covering her face while snapping, "As well as every other stuck-up, heartless witch I've met before YOU!"

Dani, panicking screamed, "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" while she was dressed up in a pilots outfit and pretending to be on fire and crashing down due to Kairi's failure.

"Just go away and leave me alone!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Wait Sora. Please-I just-"

Dani screamed/whispered, "Stop him! Stop him! You want me to sting 'em?"

Annoyed at the 'bee' Kairi snapped at her, "Buzz off!"

Sighing, Dani said, "Fine, but remember: 'Bee' yourself." She stated before going back into the Thermos that was hiding in Kairi's pocket.

"Yeah right!"

"What?" Sora asked, assuming that Kairi was still talking to him because he did not see the ghost-girl.

Kairi looked at him and with a sigh said, "I mean-yeah you're right. You're not some trophy or prize to be won; you're a person and should be treated like one if that's what you want. Either way I think you're are a great guy: prince or not."

Sora was surprised. Here in front of him was a princess who, despite earlier assumptions, showed to actually be nice and considerate unlike the others and was certainly a lot less conceited then any of the previous princesses were like.

Assuming the silence between them was a bad one, Kairi said, "I'll just leave you to your thoughts," she then walked over to the balcony and jumped over after saying, "Sorry for being a bother-"

"No, STOP!" Sora screamed. He was starting to like her and she then decided to die?

Miraculously, the redhead popped her head over the ledge and asked with confusion, "What?"

No longer alarmed, and shocked that she was not dead, Sora asked her, "How are you doing that?"

The prince looked over and to his amazement saw Kai-li on a blue Pegasus with rainbow hair and tail to match.

Smiling, the pony said, "The name's Rainbow Dash." The pony puffed her chest in pride while grinning.

With a bewildered smile Sora said, "Nice to meet you. I've never seen a-"

"A Pegasus before." Kairi finished with a giggle remembering Grey saying that earlier, her laugh caused Sora to blush for some reason.

An idea popped in Kairi's head and she asked Sora, "Do want to go for a ride? We can leave the castle and see the word."

The idea was very tempting, but Sora could not help but ask, "Is it safe?"

"Sure, do you trust me?"

Sora's eyes widen, he heard that phrase before, "What?" he asked.

"Do you trust me?" Kairi repeated while hold out her hand.

The brunette gave an unsure smile but answered, "Yes."

Once he got on, Rainbow Dash quickly flew out of there that took Sora by surprise and looked back to see Stitch watching him go and a pink creature sitting next to him and the rest of the castle beginning to shrink from view.

**XXXX**

Stitch looked up in the sky watching his friend leave him again and frowned. Why did he get the girl and go around the world? Not cool! His mixed feelings soon went away when he noticed the very cure looking pink alien sitting on the ledge with her legs crossed and smiling at him.

The pink experiment waved her paw and giggled, "Hi."

"Hi," Stitch said back while grinning like a fool. "I'm Stitch."

"Meega, Angel."

Scratching his head nervously, Stitch asked, "Youga like coconut cake?"

Nodding eagerly Angel said, "Ih!"

Grinning once more, Stitch to Angel's paw and exclaimed, "Weega so gonna raid the kitchens tonight. To the kitchens (insert Batman Theme)!"

Both of the mischievous little aliens went off to the kitchens to get cake and maybe some love.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile back with the human couple, Sora was having the time of his life. He was flying on a Pegasus for crying out loud. That is something put check off the list of amazing things to do.

"This so coo~l!" Sora yelled while wind was blowing all around him.

Kairi grinned, "I know right?"

They continued flying while music began to play and Kairi started to sing.

**Kairi: I can show you the world**

**Shining, shimmering, splendid.**

**Tell me dear prince, now when did you last**

**Let your heart decide?**

Rainbow Dash flew right through the marketplace and grabbed a flower to Kairi and gave the said flower to Sora who could not help but appreciate the gift even if he was a guy.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over, sideways, and under**

**On a flying Pegasus ride**

Rainbow Dash then did flew around sideways and under while they headed up into the clouds.

**A whole new world!**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no**

**Or where to go**

**Or say we're only dreaming**

The kingdom was disappearing from their sight as Sora began to sing too.

**Sora: **_**A whole new world**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew**_

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear**_

_**That now I'm in a whole new world with you!**_

Both of the fourteen-year-olds caught some clouds due to the blue-winged pony circling the clouds, and even gave a large one a whipped cream look.

**Kairi: Now I'm in a whole new world with you!**

**Sora: **_**Unbelievable sights**_

Rainbow Dash flew through a bunch of birds that included an albatross named Orville who yelped in alarm upon seeing humans flying.

_**Indescribable feeling**_

_**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**_

Rainbow Dash maneuvered around doing somersaults and a few flips, causing the couple to freefall before she caught them.

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

Rainbow Dash then flew very high up, so high up it made it look like they were right near the stairs. They zooming very fast to the ground that made Sora close his eyes.

**Sora: **_**A whole new world!**_

**Kairi: Don't you dare close your eyes.**

Right when she said that they were now flying over water while dodging boats and laughing along the way.

**Sora: **_**An hundred thousands things to see!**_** Hold your breath-it gets better!**

**Sora: **_**I'm like a shooting star,**_

_**I've come so far**_

_**I can't go back to where I used to be!**_

They flew over the Northern Water Tribe where the humans waved to a worker who was chiseling an ice totem pole. The sight surprised the sculptor enough to chisel too hard, and caused the front of the head of one of the animals on the totem to come right off. Sora saw this and gave a sheepish smile before singing again.

**Kairi: A whole new world!**

**Sora: **_**Every turn a surprise**_

**Kairi: With new horizons to pursue**

**Sora: **_**Every moment, red-letter.**_

Rainbow Dash flew over a group of centaurs and flew low enough for Sora to high-five one of them and flew up to another magical destination.

**Both: I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

Flying through a garden, Kairi grabbed an apple from a tree and rolled it down her arm giving it to Sora. She did not notice the slight smirk Sora gave after getting the apple and was thinking some thoughts.

**Kairi/**_**Sora**_**: A whole new world. **_**A whole new world**_

**That's where we'll be. **_**That's where we'll be.**_

**A thrilling chase! **_**A wondrous place!**_

**Both: For you and me!**

The little pony flew over a pond that has the moon in its reflection and used her hooves to make a couple splashes while Kairi and Sora sighed happily while holding each other's hand.

**XXXX**

Fireworks were shooting up overhead while Sora, Kairi, and Rainbow Dash were watching them on the rooftops of the Xiaolin temple in China.

"Man tonight's been so amazing." Sora said sighing happily and in awe of the fireworks.

Kairi was tuned out of everything except for Sora and she could not help but sigh dreamingly saying, "Yeah."

Sora thought of an idea and with a glint in his eyes said, "You know, it kinda stinks that Angel couldn't come and watch this…"

Unaware of what the boy said Kairi answered, "Yeah, well Angel hates fireworks and water too but-" She quickly realized what she just said tried to correct it, "Well what I mean is-oh-no."

Rainbow Dash covered her face with her hooves. This was not good.

"I knew it!" Sora exclaimed angrily while pulling Kairi's tiara off to see her hair clearly, "I knew you were that girl from the Marketplace. You lied to me!"

"Wait Sora, please just listen…" Kairi pleaded.

"What you didn't think I was gonna figure it out, like I was stupid or something?"

Quickly, Kairi said, "No I never thought that!-I did think you would but…"

"What?" Sora said offended.

"That's not what I meant." Kairi said while covering her face.

More determined than ever, Sora said, "I want the truth!"

Nervously, Kairi began, "The truth?" she glanced over at Rainbow Dash for guidance that only gave the redhead a worried look and a gesture that spelled out to 'give up.'

"The truth is…" Kairi thought up another lie and quickly said, "I, along with my court friends, sometimes dress up as commoners to relieve us from the pressures of royalty and I didn't die that day because…I bribed the guards so we could get outta there and return home and see you again."

Rainbow Dash slapped her head in annoyance, she thought why Kairi had to go and lie again? WHY?

Kairi swiftly placed her tiara back on and added, "But I really am a princess."

Shockingly, Sora seemed to buy it but uncertainly asked, "Well if that's true then why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"

Much more calmed down, Kairi sheepishly said, "Well you know, royalty dressing up as common-folk; doesn't that sound kinda weird?"

"Well," Sora gave a sheepish chuckle and grinned, "Maybe not **that **weird." He too knew what it was like to impersonate as common-folk and was happy this was the girl after all.

Sora surprised Kairi by bringing her up on his lap and embracing her while he adjusted her tiara when he noticed it was lopsided. Kairi could not help sigh happily while gently succumbing to the boy's charms and hugged him as well. While that happen, Rainbow Dash was glaring slightly at Kairi but gave up.

"_I don't know how you're gonna get out of this lie Kairi, but I have to admit, you and Sora look cute together." _The blue pony thought at first before she quickly added, _ "For a bunch of humans of course, great now I'm a big romantic sap like my old friend Rarity." _

**XXXX**

Some time later, after the fireworks were long over, Kairi took Sora home but with slight reluctance from both fourteen-year-olds as they wished for the night to have been longer. Rainbow Dash flew over to the balcony's ledge close enough for Sora to get off.

With a smile, Sora said to the girl of his dreams, "Good night, beautiful."

Blushing, Kairi said above a whisper, "Sleep well, my prince."

Both of them were leaning close to each other's faces, but not fast enough for Rainbow Dash. With an annoyed sigh the Pegasus lifted her body up a little higher, causing Kairi and Sora to end up in an unsuspected kiss. Not that either of them were complaining of course.

Soon both of the teens began to enjoy the kiss while Sora brought his hands to Kairi's face to deepen it. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, the couple reluctantly pulled apart due to the lack of air and smiled.

Sora walked back to his room, but he gave Kairi one last look and a wink before heading back.

After seeing he was gone, Kairi screamed, "YES!"

She literally jumped for joy and Rainbow Dash caught her just in time before she floated down to the ground.

"You know Rainbow Dash, for once everything in my life has turned out right."

"SEIZE THEM!"

XXXX-Author's Note-XXXX

**Me: **Man I'm such a stinker! I been out of school since this Thursday and did not write this story until Saturday and finished it Monday morning. And just for good measure I ended the chapter with a cliffhanger! :(

**Kairi:** Yeah and I'm probably gonna get drowned or-

**Me: **SHUSH!- Me not wanting spoilers right now! Anyways thanks for reviewing even when I wasn't updating and a HUGE thanks (and a (::) 'Cookie' (non moldy)) to FlowerLady-Aerith for beginning so supportive and trying out her first crossover reading with my story. (Q-A is dancing to _Earth, Wind & Fire_) I hope to update by next Friday at least 'casue I know how much people hate being leaved hanging and wish to say "Happy Summer Break!" Exams are done for me and that means more time to type because I have nothing better to do besides reading, watching TV, eating, and sleeping.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	13. Betrayal

**Me: **Here comes chapter 13 and where things get REALLY interesting. :) Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope to reach up to 40 in this chapter.

**XXXX**

**Previous**_: Sora walked back to his room, but he gave Kairi one last look and a wink before heading back._

_After seeing he was gone, Kairi screamed, "YES!"_

_She literally jumped for joy and Rainbow Dash caught her just in time before she floated down to the ground._

_"You know Rainbow Dash, for once everything in my life has turned out right."_

_"SEIZE THEM!"_

**Betrayal**

Kairi was disoriented when she was immediately forced off of Rainbow Dash and chained by the wrists. She looked up and saw that the Second Squad was pinning her down and saw Kyubimon chained up along with Rika but Angel was still not around so she wasn't tied up. Rainbow Dash attempted to help the girls out only to be force into an enchanted bridle by Hurricane Lee who also tied up her wings.

"Keep 'em still! No way are we letting assassins try to kill the Fairs!" Alpha Girl Latifah ordered after she dragged Rika to where Kairi was sitting and placed ropes around their mouths to keep them from screaming.

"_Assassins?"_ Kairi thought confused until she heard a sinister voice and understood what was going on.

Azula said, "I believe you, and your friends have overstayed your welcome, Princess Ca-Ca." Azula must have tricked the guards to believe that Kairi and her friends we're going to hurt Sora and Grey. "Make sure they are never found."

With muffled yells from both tied up redheads, Latifah and Kowloon whacked them with some clubs. Quickly, the human girls were unconscious and fell down.

**XXXX**

The Second Squad pushed the two teenagers with ease over a cliff that was surrounded by the ocean and watched as the girls were dragged down by the weights the Squad chained them up earlier.

The moment Kairi and Rika hit the bottom they quickly took notice of the lack of air and began to jerk restlessly to try and free themselves. Kairi then noticed the Thermos coming out of her pocket and thought of the idea to get Dani to save them. Both of the girls tried to move desperately over to where the Thermos landed, though it became difficult from the chains that got stuck on some rocks. In a matter of seconds, both redheads lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

As if it were a miracle, the Thermos moved from the unsettlement movement between the girls and landed on Kairi's hand that rubbed it due to the ocean currents and out of it came Dani covered in soapy suds.

"Geez, whenever I'm in the middle of a bath this always happens." The ghost-girl complained while she held onto a brush and rubber ducky.

Dani looked over to see her master and to her shock saw Kairi and Rika drowning!

Once she was in her normal get-up again, the genie swam over to the girls and yelled, "Kai, Rika! Wake up! Don't try to cheat me this time! For me to save you guys you have to make a wish, it's simple! Say 'Dani, I wish for you to save us'. Got it?"

Because of the circumstances, Kairi did not respond at all. While in hysterics, Dani grabbed the redhead and frantically shook her yelling, "Come on, Kai!"

Due to the continuous shaking, Kairi's head moved up and down. Dani then said, "I'll take that as a 'yes,'" She then transformed into a submarine with the words _Red October _painted on the side and grabbed the girls while screaming in a Sean Connery-like voice, "Up, scope! Rescuing redheaded girls operation; commencing NOW!"

Dani got the girls out of the water in the nick of time, and placed them gently on the cliff. The Second Squad was not there so they were safe. Instantly the girls regain consciousness and coughed out water and breathed again.

"Geez, Kai! Don't you **ever** scare me like that again." Dani exclaimed while still looking a bit distressed, "The same goes to you too, Rika."

Kairi looked up at the ghost-girl and with a weary smile, "Um…Dani, thanks. If it wasn't for you, Rika and I-"

"Hey," Dani interrupted, "Don't get all emotional on me. I have to admit you guys are pretty nice; so I might even call you friends."

The ghost-girl took their hands and Dani began to float before saying, "But expect me to pick out curtains for you or anything."

With that said, the trio headed back to Andalasia and to have a 'talk' with a certain royal advisor.

**XXXX**

A little bit after Dani's rescue, back in a prince's bedroom, Sora was in said room while sharpening his Oathkeeper Keyblade, and humming a tune exactly like the song he and Kai-li sung earlier. It was safe to say that Sora was infatuated with the girl and vice versa, not only that but she was the girl from the Marketplace too. What a night!

Coming into the room, via doggy door, was Stitch who also had a lovesick look on his face and dreamingly sighed when he landed on his favorite pillow. Sora looked over and smirked, "I'm guessing someone had a good night too?"

With a dopy grin, the blue experiment nodded, "Ih, Angel's so nice. Meega have a Boojiboo now~."

Smiling, Sora added, "I think I have one too. And it's the same common girl I met. Turns out she dressed like that to leave her castle from time to time just like I did."

This surprised Stitch, not because the coincidence, but that Kairi had not told the truth yet. Angel had already told him and to keep it a secret but he thought that Kairi would have said something by then.

Sora looked at Stitch closely and curiously asked, "Is that frosting on your ear?"

Stitch looked up and noticed the remaining coconut cake frosting on it and blushed slightly, thinking that he thought that he cleaned it up.

With a small, amused grin Sora asked slyly, "Did you raid the kitchens again?"

Before the blue alien could answer a sound was heard.

"Sora," a voice spoke and both of the boys say it was Grey who was at the bedroom door and looked slightly zoned out but neither noticed.

"Grey, tonight's been so amazing." Sora said, "I never been so happy."

With her blank look, Grey said unemotionally, "You should be happy Sora, because I've found you a bride."

"What?" Sora asked confused. She could not have met up with Kai-li already.

"You will marry Azula." Grey announced apathetically while Azula pushed open the door Grey was near and smirked evilly with Buttercup on her shoulder and starring at the prince.

Sora gaped in total shock. Stitch looked uneasy too and growled slightly at the ex-Fire Nation Princess.

"You're speechless," Azula stated satisfied and clasping Sora's hands, "just what I prefer in a husband or any man in particular."

Disgusted, Sora shoved himself away and ran up to Grey, exclaiming, "What's happening Grey? I don't want Azula, I want to be with Kai-li!"

Smirking but feigning sadness Azula stated, "I'm afraid Princess Ca-Ca and her **court** had to leave."

"Better check your crystal if I were you, Azula." A voice spat angrily reveling to be Kairi with an unhappy Angel and tick off Rika who added, "And while you look at it be warned that in the future you're getting your butt kicked, how do I know? I'm gonna be the one to do it!"

"Kai-li!" Sora said happily and relief.

"What the hec-" Buttercup began but corrected herself by talking in her fake Valley Forge accent again, "I mean OMG! This is so totally like-Ah forget I hate talking like that anyways." The ex-superhero stated.

"Tell the truth Azula," Kairi yelled while walking straight up to Azula. "Tell everyone how you've tried to kill me and my friends."

"Meega Nala Queesta!" both of the alien experiments roared at the Fire Bender.

"Me? Your Highness, you must believe me. She is obviously lying." Azula lied while secretly shoving her staff to hypnotize the Sorcerer some more.

"Obviously lying." Grey echoed in her trance. Kairi quickly took notice of the glowing staff and saw the expression on the monarchy's face correctly guessing the real use of it. Kairi whispered something to Rika, who nodded in return and slowly walked behind the unsuspecting villain.

Shocked at what his sister just said Sora pleaded and asked, "Grey, what in the world's wrong with you?"

With a hand signal from Kairi, Rika grabbed Azula and the younger redhead took the staff and smashed it to the ground, shattering the orb. As if by magic, Grey got out of her daze and blinked while mumbling, "Eh? Where am I? What in the world happen…" she trailed off still recovering.

While holding what was left of the staff Kairi said straightforwardly, "Grey, Azula was controlling you with this."

Grey looked at the staff with shock and gasped, "Huh-WHAT!"

Sora looked at his sister's hand and asked, "Grey what's that red liquid on your hand? It's not-"

"No it's not blood…" she sniffed it and made a face. "It's Wizards bane; a potion that can weaken a Sorcerer's awareness on their magic and magic that surrounds them and…" Grey slight shock that turned into confusion was now great anger, as she turned flabbergasted at Azula.

"You!" she pointed angrily at the advisor, "You used Wizards bane on me and controlled me to do who knows what with that staff of yours!"

"Grey," Sora looked at her with eyes filled with hatred towards Azula, "I think she also killed our parents. I just remembered seeing her put a powder into the soups that the healers made for them when they were sick that time ago."

Grey thought for a moment over this and was more upset. She along with Sora, Kairi and the others walked up to Azula while she tried to back away.

"You traitor! Not only did you manipulate me but you even went as far as killing mine and Sora's parents, you've betrayed us all, Azula." Grey said with mush venom in her voice.

"Guards, guards! Come here at once and arrest this threat to the Kingdom!" the Sorcerer ordered.

"Now Your Highness, I think you're not thinking rationally," Azula nervously spoke while trying to sound innocent.

"Well Azula, it was nice knowin' ya." Buttercup said with a shrug. It was no use, no one believed the traitors anymore.

Just as Azula thought it was the end and resistance was futile, she noticed a silver glint in Kai-li's pocket and saw the Thermos! The princess was really that street mouse. Azula grinned and prepared to grab it but was stopped by the guards that came in to take her away.

"Have her thrown in the dungeon until my brother and I decide on a proper punishment for her." Grey ordered.

Taking a vial out of her sleeve, Azula spoke threateningly at Kairi, "This isn't over, **princess**!"

Azula dropped the vial and instantly, smoke appeared and completely shrouded the ex-Fire Nation Princess and her accomplice. When the smoke cleared, the guards were wrestling each other thinking the other person they were fighting was Azula.

Rubbing her eyes in shock, Grey said, "Where'd they go? After them, search everywhere until they're found!"

Both of the guards obeyed and hurried off to find the villains.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi asked him nervously, she was afraid Azula might have harmed Sora.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sora answered in relief.

The couple looked at each other dreamingly and leaned in to kiss but Grey unknowingly got between them as she stormed around upset.

"I can't believe this!" Grey yelled, "All this time Azula was playing with me and plotted to get rid of the whole family. *Sigh* I'm such a fool to think-" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed how close Sora and Princess Kai-li were smiling at each other.

With widen eyes and a growing smile, the Sorcerer asked, "Am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing? Sora, have you finally found a bride?"

Sora looked at Kai-li and back at Grey and nodded eagerly.

With a cry of joy, Grey exclaimed happily, "Oh this is the best news all night! Princess Kai-li you're wonderful!" she hugged both the younger teens and even pinched Kairi's cheeks, "I could kiss you! On second thought I should leave that for my brother. Ha-ha!"

"That would be weird," Rika mused while watching the hold event, taking place at the moment.

Grey laughed sheepishly at what the ex-Digimon Tamer said but then declared, "Well we must announce the engagement tomorrow. How convenient it's on Sora's 15th Birthday. Anyways when you both reach your eighteenth birthdays, you shall get married and become King and Queen of Andalasia!"

Kairi was taken back by this while she was in an embrace with Sora.

"Queen?" she asked surprised.

Grey nodded, "Of course, I have never been so sure of something else in my life. You are a promising young lady with an honest heart and remarkable character, that's what makes a queen that this land needs."

Kairi and her friends looked worried and knew that the lie they would only last for who knows long.

**XXXX**

Azula and Buttercup reached their lair with no one following them, to their luck and Buttercup began to fly around franticly.

"We got to get out of here, time for us to move out!" the ex-superhero exclaimed panicking, while she flew to her bed and began packing some objects into a suitcase.

"We'll need to travel light! Only important stuff; weapons, poison daggers, more daggers, axes, game boards for long trips, etc."

Buttercup then took out a picture and looks at it baffled, "You think I should take this picture? I think I made a funny face in it." She made her face to match her face in the picture, which did look like a funny face, but while she did that Azula was in deep, uncontrollable laughter.

She was laughing so hard and hitting her hand onto the wall that Buttercup rolled her eyes and overdramatically said, "Great, Azula's finally lost it; she's cracked."

Buttercup flew over to the deranged Fire Bender and started knocking her head, "Hey Azula. Earth to Azula!"

The ex-superhero even took clumps of Azula's hair while yelling, "Hey Azula! Get a grip! Are you even in-Eeep"

The 'Eeep' was made when Azula ceased her laughing and grabbed Buttercup by her throat that she then gasped, "Nice grip."

"That princess is really Kairi." Azula said wrathfully.

In utter shock, Buttercup exclaimed, "What?"

"She has the Thermos," Azula explained, "That why she and those friends of her are still alive. But not for long! I **will** have the genie's control if it's the last thing I do."

The now former advisor glanced at Buttercup and spoke, "And you're going to help me get it!"

More confused then before the younger girl asked, "How?"

The Fire Bender smirked and whispered her new plan to Buttercup's ear.

XXXX-Author's Note-XXXX

**Me: **(Inserting dramatic music) Well sorry there wasn't any singing in the chappy but there be some in the next one done by a certain villain we all know and hate.

**Azula:** That's right, I'll be taking center stage. My time to rule will come; I shall defeat my adversary and-

**Ebony: **Blah-blah-BLAH! That's what I'm hearing from you. I'm really surprised how people even like you. You're heartless, like your father for no apparent reason, and then you get all psychotic at the end of the TV show you were in and-

**Azula:** (enraged) SHUT-UP!

(Big battle between Fire Bender and Square Enix Guardian now)

**Me:** [:( ] Oy vey, why does this always happen when Ebony's around? Anyways thanks for reviewing; FlowerLady-Aerith, Xemnas1992, and of course, jacobyel. Hope you review in this one too. :)

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	14. The Rise of Azula

**Me:** Well here comes chapter 14 where the bad guys get even with the good guys and all hope looks 'almost' lost for them. I'm gonna be gone for a week to New York and won't be back until maybe next Friday just to let you know.

**XXXX**

**The Rise of Azula**

"A queen? They want me to be Queen?" Kairi asked in discomfort, while staring at the garden near a house.

It was the day of Prince Sora's fifteenth birthday and the upcoming announcement of his and 'Kai-li's' engagement. Though the rest of the gang was happy to see that their plan for Sora and Kairi to get together worked (and that they were now sleeping in a extravagant guest house), Kairi was not as overjoyed as they expected her to be. She somehow looked really depressed.

The moment Kairi walked back inside, Dani, who was very animated, began cheering, "Hooray! Hail to the heroine, Kairi." The ghost-girl turned into a one-girl band and started playing cheerful music.

Instead of the conformity Dani predicted from the redhead, she got was a cold shoulder as Kairi walked away downheartedly. The ghost-girl quickly stopped playing and beamed when she thought of another idea.

Dani poof'ed in front of Kairi and made a box with her thumbs and index fingers while asking, "Kai, you've just won the heart of Sora, what are you gonna do next?"

Dani was puzzled as Kairi continued frowning and walked away. Kairi sat on a chair and in a second, Dani joined her with a copy of what appeared to be a script titled 'Kairiladdin' and whispered, "Psst, your line is, 'I wish to free Dani and make her human again.'"

Kairi remained silent.

"Anytime now."

With a groan, Kairi said, "Dani I can't make the wish-"

"Sure you can," Dani interrupted with optimism. "All you need to say is…"

The ghost-girl grabbed Kairi's jaw and moved it around while speaking in a squeaky voice, "'Dani, I wish for you to be free-'"

"Knock it off Dani," Kairi irritably yelled while pushing Dani's hand away. "I'm serious. Didn't you hear them; they wanted me-No they wanted 'Princess Kai-li' queen. *Sigh* If it wasn't for you Dani, I wouldn't have come this far and I'd still be just Kairi."

"Meega thought Kai-Kai won." Angel said with confusion and worry.

With a sad look Kairi replied, "Only because Dani helped me. What if Grey found out that I wasn't a princess? What if Sora found out I wasn't a princess?"

The false princess sighed sadly, "I'd lose him for sure," she looked miserably at the ghost genie, "I can't keep this up on my own. I'm sorry Dani but I can't wish you free."

Instead of a look of understanding Kairi hoped for, Dani gave an aura of gloom and despair and glared angrily at the redhead. With heavy sarcasm in her voice, Dani retorted, "Oh well I **COMPLETELY** understand. I mean here I was thinking if I gave some form of trust to you that I might get the only thing I ever wanted and that would be that. But no, it wasn't and you know what I'm used to it because every master I've had always said they'd free me but they didn't."

While Dani spoke, Kairi felt more and more guilty. Here was a small, little girl, who always had her hopes crushed when her previous masters broke their promises. Would this have made her no different then them?

"I mean come to think about it, you lied to everyone else I was starting to feel left out." With one sourer look Dani said, "Now if you excuse me **Mistress**." Dani then went into the Thermos.

As she picked up the Thermos, Kairi sorrowfully said, "Dani I really am sorry-" the redhead was interrupted by the ghost-girl's tongue coming out of the Thermos' lid and giving Kairi a raspberry out of disrespect.

Disgusted, Kairi slammed a pillow on the Thermos and yelled, "Well fine, just stay there!"

The rest of the gang flinched at the sight of their friend's outburst. With an annoyed look on her face Kairi barked, "What are you guys looking at?"

Tears were forming in Angel's eyes and she said, "Meanie-head!" and ran off.

Kyubimon scoffed and stalked away to look for the pink alien.

The former Digimon Tamer shook her head with pity; "You Kairi, you and I would always make fun of those snotty princess' in the past. But that you're one of them, I can't say how mixed up I feel right now."

Rika walked away with a really unpleasant look on her face.

Rainbow Dash sighed sadly and said, "You know Kairi; I think you just lost 20% of your coolness."

Kairi tried to apologize when she realized her mistake, "Wait. Guys."

Too late, they were already gone. With a sigh of annoyance, Kairi plopped on her bed and groaned.

"They're right," she said while referring to her friends. "I should apologize to Dani." Kairi was about to grab the Thermos until she heard a voice.

"Kai-li, Kai-li!" Sora said outside. "Come outside, please."

Kairi took her tiara instead of the Thermos, then placed it on her head and ran out to find Sora.

"_I'll apologize to Dani later," _Kairi thought, _"But first I've got to tell Sora the truth." _

Once Kairi was outside, she moved her head around to see the garden and a pond full of ducks, but no sign of the prince. Kairi did not notice a certain raven-haired little girl dressed as a duck smirking and wait for the redhead to leave.

"Where are you Sora?" Kairi asked when she could not see him.

After coughing, Buttercup mimicked Sora's voice and said, "I'm at the grand doors. You need to hurry and get there."

Once the redhead was out of sight, Buttercup laughed sinisterly but stopped when a lovesick mallard looked at her with lustful eyes.

Annoyed the ex-superhero asked sarcastically, "Got a problem, Casanova?" and for good measure, she kicked him in the face. Buttercup then got out of the pond and flew quickly to the house. In a matter of seconds, she found the Thermos, badly hidden under a pillow, and smiled with pleasure.

"Oh yeah," Buttercup boasted, "I'm on fire. Azula's gonna be happy for once."

While impersonating said fire bender Buttercup spoke in her voice, "Wonderful work, Buttercup."

Back in her normal voice Buttercup 'humbly' replied, "Oh it was nothing."

"No really, in a scale to 1 to 10; you are a seven." 'Azula' said.

Buttercup got in an argument over why she was considered a lousy seven with 'Azula' while she (as in Buttercup) took the Thermos and flew off.

**XXXX**

At the entrance and grand doors of the castle, Grey, the Sorcerer, was speaking to the people who gathered to listen and announced happily, "Citizens of Andalasia, I'm pleased to say that after years of searching, your prince has finally found a bride." The sound of applause and cheer from the crowd vibrated the walls.

Behind the grand doors was Sora and Stitch who were excited and anxious of the speech and wondering where Kai-li and Kairi was respectively. Sora heard the sound of someone running through the garden and smiled when he saw it was Kai-li.

"There you are," Sora said with a sigh of relief.

"Sora," Kairi exclaimed.

"Everyone in the whole kingdom came here for this."

Nervously, Kairi began to say, "Listen, Sora I need to tell-"

"Hold that thought! You're on!" the prince interrupted while pushing Kai-li out through the doors.

"But, wait-Sora," Kairi started urgently.

Sora interrupted her talking again, after giving her a kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Good Luck."

Sensing the princess was coming, thanks to her magic, Grey proclaimed, "And here she is, Princess Kai-li of Radia!"

Kairi squealed in surprise as she stood in front of thousands of a wildly cheering crowd. She guiltily smiled and waved while thinking of a way to get out the mess she was in.

**XXXX**

Up on one of the castle balconies was none other than Azula and Buttercup watching the whole spectacle unfolding in front of them.

Buttercup jeered and booed at the fake princess but Azula quickly shushed her.

"Let the brat have her fun while it lasts," Azula explained while holding the Thermos with a smirk. "Because now I'm in control."

The ex-Fire Nation Princess rubbed on the Thermos and in a second, the ghost-girl genie came out, ticked-off.

"You know, Kai, just because you've got one more wish left does not mean-" Dani quickly stopped and gaped in shock when she turned around and saw an Asian-looking woman in formal clothing and not Kairi.

"Ooh~ you're not Kairi." Dani spook nervously. Azula grinned evilly at the genie.

"Strange, Ebony Gulliver did not narrate that in the rest of the story that Kai would be portrayed as a tall, scary, and crazy ex-Fire Nation Princess." The ghost-girl commented while looking at Azula with slight sarcasm.

Annoyed by the child's insolence, Azula pushed the genie down to the ground and with her shoe put pressure on Dani's neck while yelling, "Silence, you paranormal specter! I'm in charge of you NOW!"

"I was afraid you'd say that," Dani mumbled in pain.

"For my first wish, I wish to be the ruler of Andalasia!" Azula said greedily.

**XXXX**

The crowd stopped their cheering when they saw ominous looking storm clouds covering up the sky and began to scatter in fear. Outrageous winds blew all around Kairi and Grey as spontaneous earthquakes happened as well and caused the grand doors to collapse.

"What in DisneyWorld…?" Grey asked in astonishment. The blue wizard hairclip on her head somehow turned back into its true form; Yen Sid's Hat and began to glow and float away as Grey tried to grab it but, to her shock, vanished completely.

Sinister laughing was heard and in front of Kairi and the royals was Azula in a regal looking outfit and holding Grey's hat while smirking with triumph.

"Azula." Kairi gasped in surprise as her friends came over to see what was going on.

"AZULA! You twofaced, jerk!" Grey yelled in anger.

"Hey, that's Queen 'Twofaced Jerk' to you." Buttercup defended while sitting on Azula's shoulder.

Smirking, Kairi exclaimed, "Queen huh? Well I can fix that with-" she fished through her dress pocket and gasped in horror when she could not find…

"The Thermos," Kairi whispered.

Devilishly laughing once more Azula said, "Ha-ha, that's right Ca-Ca. The genie is **mine** now." As is if Azula was proving her point, a dark and giant silhouette with glowing eyes appeared. The silhouette looked like Dani who then grabbed the castle by its edges and picked it up and began carrying it, much to the horror of all the good characters.

With quick thinking Kairi called the blue Pegasus, "Rainbow Dash!"

The blue pony came to Kairi who then jumped on her and flew straight to the ghost-girl.

"DANI NO!" Kairi pleaded in despair.

"Sorry, Kairi but I've got a new mistress." Dani said solemnly while she placed the castle on a mountain.

With a determined look on his face, Sora took out his Keyblade and blindly charged Azula, who only glared, pushed the boy away.

"How dare you," Azula roared while pointing at both Fairs, "Even though I am Queen you still defy me and not even bow before no less. Well fine! Then you all shall cower before a powerful sorcerer!"

The 'Queen' looked over toward Dani and ordered, "Ghost-girl, for my second wish, make me a sorcerer!"

With no choice, Dani covered her eyes as she pointed her gloved index finger to Azula.

Kairi yelled hopelessly, "DANI stop this!"

It was too late. The magic touched Azula and she was given a new outfit with a similar style to Grey's and even wore the Hat.

Grey protested, "Hey that's my style and hat you're wearing!"

Amused, Azula waved her hand and lightning shot out of her hands and hit Sora and Grey. The pain forced the royals to bow down in great agony.

"On second thought, you can have it." Grey grumbled.

Enraged, Stitch came running towards Azula who then zapped at the experiment who turned into a baby Stitch who started to cry.

"Oh princey," Azula spoke slyly while grabbing Sora's face. "There's someone I'm dying for you to meet!"

"Azula let go of him!" Kairi yelled as Rainbow Dash flew towards the Fire Bender.

Azula only laughed and then began to sing her own sick version of 'Princess Kai-li.'

**Azula: Princess Kai-li**

**Yes, it is she,**

**But not as you know her**

While knocking Rainbow Dash away Azula used her magic to capture Kairi. Azula continued singing while bringing the royals to the ground.

**Azula: Read my lips and come to grips**

**With reality**

Azula levitated Sora and Kairi closer to each other as the Fire Bender sang.

**Azula: Yes, meet a blast from your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

**Say hello to your precious Kai- li!**

Azula zapped Kairi with a spell and the princess outfit she was wearing was replaced with her old clothes.

"Or should we say, Kairi." Buttercup said smugly.

"Kai-li?" Sora spoke with utter disbelief.

Kairi ran up to Sora and grabbed both of his hands while saying, "Sora, I'm sorry. I tried to tell-"

Azula interrupted the redhead when she walked through the teens and sang more of the song.

**Azula: So Kai-li turns out to be merely Kairi**

Kyubimon charged at Azula with Rika and Angel on the digimon's back, ready to attack, but Azula was one step ahead of them. With a wave from Azula's hand, the giant Kyubimon was an average size Renamon again with Rika and Angel back into their old attires.

**Azula: Just a con, need I go on?**

**Take it from me**

Azula forced the gang into the air helplessly while she slapped Kairi's face, much to the younger girl's annoyance.

**Azula: Her personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause**

**To send her packing on a one-way trip**

The former Fire Nation princess, using her magic, moved the girls into a tower while Dani was nearby and waved sadly at them.

**Azula: So her prospects take a terminal dip**

**Her assets frozen, the venue chosen**

"Hang on guys!" Rainbow Dash said while flying up to the tower, not before Azula's spell made her lose her Wonderbolts uniform, much to the pony's dismay.

**Azula: Is the ends of the earth, whoopee!**

Waving her hand one last time, Azula sent the tower up in the air as if it were a rocket and sent it far away.

**Azula: So long.**

"Bye see ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" Buttercup said while mockingly waving the girls goodbye.

**Azula: Ex-Princess Kai-li!**

The fire bender ended the song with her laughing manically while Sora and Grey shivered in fear while her shadow covered them.

**XXXX-Author's Note-XXXX**

**Me: **I can't believe I just wrote that! D: What will happen to our heroines? Wait for chapter 15 to find out. I hope to have sixteen chapters when this is all over but while I'm working on them I hop to write a parody of the SpongeBob Squarepants episode _Band Geeks_ starring Ebony Gulliver as Squidward.

**Ebony: **[:( ] You made me the unimaginative and boring character because…

**Me:** In that episode he was funny and sarcastic and won in the end if you recall. :( Besides it should be fun for me to write and hope people will like it and it's for the Summer Solstice that's happening next week. Anyways I hope you all review and stuff.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	15. The Fall of Azula

**Me**: Well here is chapter 15 and the next one is the last one. :( Sorry I was gone so long but I was at NY to see some cousins. I had fun on this story and I hope to work on 2 and 3 sometime in the future, until then, on with the show! P.S I've just learned how to use the Horizontal Ruler all by myself :D

* * *

**The Fall of Azula**

In the cold barren mountains of the far north, a tower was flying into the snow and crashed. It rolled a bit more until the tower came to a screeching halt. Crawling out of the rubble was a shivering Kairi with Rika and Renamon in tow.

Kairi went over to the edge of the cliff and with teeth chattering she called out, "Angel. ANGEL!"

"Kai-Kai!" the pink alien called back.

While trekking through the snow, Kairi found Angel curled up, shivering and whimpering from the cold.

Nervously, Kairi asked, "Are you okay?"

The pink experiment nodded in reply while Kairi picked her up.

"Well I hope you're happy," Rika said sarcastically. "Not only are were millions of miles away from home but we're all freezing to death because you were to 'scared' to wish Dani free."

Renamon sadly nodded in agreement. With a sigh Kairi spoke, "You're right if I just wished Dani free none of this would've happened and it's all my fault."

"I've gotta make things right." And with that the redhead began to drag her feet through the snow.

Rika could not help but appreciate Kairi's determination, but annoyed that Kairi did not seem to realize that they were in a winter wasteland and a very far distance from Andalasia. It would take a miracle for them to get back or maybe-

"Rain-b-bow D-D-Dash," Kairi yelled happily with chattering teeth.

The Good News: The blue Pegasus had apparently followed the girls into the tower to save them. The Bad News: Rainbow Dash was frozen in a block of ice, stuck to the tower like a frozen 'Pony-cicle.'

"Quick, everyone dig!" Kairi commanded and snow began to fly in the air as the girls rapidly dug through it to get to Rainbow Dash. After a few moments though Kairi heard a rumbling noise and looked up to see the tower moving toward them.

"Uh, Kairi, I think we should run." Rika said while starting to back away. That would work until they would run toward the edge of the cliff of course.

Kairi noticed a window on the tower and got an idea while shouting, "Alright, when I say 'now' all of you huddle next to me okay?"

Though confused the others quietly agreed. "Okay NOW!" Kairi ran towards the tower and the others followed. They landed right underneath the exact spot the window was and the tower rolled away right into the abyss.

"Well that sure worked," Kairi said cheerfully while Angel was on her head and fainted from what happen. The girls looked over and saw that Rainbow Dash had been able to get out of her icy prison and flew at them.

"Gosh, who ever thought of pushing the tower idea was hardcore and it's a good thing I survived that but I did thanks to me being a cartoon." The blue pony complimented with a sigh of relief.

Kairi nodded, "Okay but we have got to get out of here and rescue Sora, Grey and the kingdom."

"You're kidding right? I mean did you see how crazy Azula got? She's more mad then the Queen of Hearts." Rainbow Dash shouted while waving her hooves in fear.

With a smirk Kairi asked, "I thought we were in this together?"

Angel spoke something in Tantalog to the pony and with new found confidence Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Let's go kick some crazy tail then."

With determination in their respected hearts the girls got on Rainbow Dash who them flew with a Sonic Rainboom and zoomed right into the sky, ready to fight Azula.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Andalasia, the land was covered in darkness and despair while the castle was still on the top of the mountain and thunder clashed above. Inside the castle was in a more horrible state then the kingdom.

Azula sat on a throne shaped like a menacing dragon while surrounded by many piles of gold and jewels. Buttercup was entertaining herself by having Grey dressed up as a puppet jester and forcing Grey's cookies down the sorcerer's throat.

"Does the 'Queeny want a cookie? Does Miss Pinocchio want some more?" the ex-superhero asked evilly while laughing at the brunette's obvious pained look on her face.

"There's plenty more where that came from!"

"_Jeez," _Grey thought with loathing,_ "I should've finished my cooking lessons, but noo~ I had to go to Magic Law School."_

Sora, dressed as a slave boy, screamed at Azula saying, "Stop it! Just let her go."

The crazy fire bender laughed but obliged to Sora's request and signaled Buttercup to stop. The black haired girl paused for a brief second before shoving another cookie down Grey's throat and finally stopped.

"You know Sora," Azula began while smirking. "Seeing how you and your sister are still alive it wouldn't make much for me to rule by myself."

From the tray Sora was holding, Azula grabbed an apple and took large bites out of it, "It's a shame for you to be reduced to this, a little slave." While she was biting into it, juice and apple chunks flew out very ungracefully, much to Sora's disgust. "A handsome boy like you should be someone more powerful, like me, of course."

With a frown Sora asked, "Okay first you killed my parents. Then you tried to kill my sister and me because you hated us and we were the rulers. And now you're asking to marry me? Dose the word 'bi-polar' mean anything to you?"

"I'm ignoring that comment," Azula stated while she used her staff to transform the tray into a crown and then asked, "Why not rule by my side as king?"

Disgusted and still in love with Kairi, Sora yelled, "Heck NO!" and for good measure threw a glass of wine at Azula's face, causing the gape substance to get on her.

"Oh yeah! Score 1 for Team Fair!" Grey exclaimed happily until Buttercup shoved another cookie down her throat.

Furious, Azula pushed Sora to the ground and threatened, "I'll teach you some respect!"

Sora cringed, waiting for the blow until he saw Azula smirk and call out to the ghost-girl.

"Ghost child!" Azula yelled while she looked at Dani who was sitting miserably by the throne. "I've decided on what my final wish shall be," the now ruler of Andalasia ordered while staring at Sora. "I wish for the prince to fall desperately in love with me."

Sora and Grey both gasped in horror at such a wish.

Noticing the royals nervous looks and the type of wish Azula asked, Dani impersonated Julie Andrews once more and said, "Actually, Mistress, there are a provisos and-"

The ghost-girl was interrupted when Azula grabbed her by the neck and yelled, "Listen here, you specter, I'm not in any mood for advice right now you little-"

Azula continued yelling while Sora felt an unusual pang in his heart, which made him have the desire to look up and stare at the top window. To his surprise and joy, the bearer of the Keyblade saw Kairi and her friends climb up the window and saw Kairi give him a signal to keep quiet of where they were a secret.

Azula was still continuing her threats and said, "…and drag you by your hair to the Earth's core and push you off unless you grant my-"

"Oh Azula," a sultry voice spoke.

The fire bender and ghost-girl turned their heads over to see who it was and equally surprised to find out the voice belonged to Sora who added seductively while placing the crown on his head, "I've never realized how mature and attractive you are."

Dani's jaw dramatically in shock while Azula smirked, thinking her wish was granted.

"That's more like it," Azula said with gratitude as she pulled Dani's jaw back in place and walked over toward Sora and ordered him, "Tell me more about myself."

"You have, great taste in…armor."

Dani was stunned. How could Sora have fallen in love with Azula if she couldn't make people fall in love? She figured the answer to that when the ghost-genie saw two familiar redheads with a fox, alien and Pegasus pony jumping to the floor nearby.

"Kai, Rika, Renamon, Angel, and Rainbow Dash!" Dani whispered happily.

Kairi hushed the ghost-girl, making Dani squeak then literally zip her mouth shut before the genie, float over to the girls. Dani was trying to say something but couldn't due to the zipper.

Rika rolled her eyes, "We don't have time for this," she then pulled the zipper open, allowing Dani to speak, "Kairi, you know I'd love to help you but I can't. I'm working for Senorita Psychopath now." Dani explained unhappily while changing her head into Azula's and back again.

"Don't worry, me and my friends are street mice. We always improvise." Kairi said confidently as she and Rika sneaked to the Thermos, which was at the throne.

"Continue," Azula said eagerly, but not noticing Kairi or her friends.

"Your hair is so silky and black looking," Sora spoke while keeping the ex-Fire Nation princess occupied and secretly signaling Kairi and Rika walk forward.

Meanwhile Buttercup soon saw Kairi and Rika, both alive no less, heading straight for the Thermos. The ex-superhero began speaking, "Azu-" but was interrupted when Angel tackled her and covering her mouth to keep Buttercup quiet.

"And the street mouse?" Azula was completely unaware of Kairi and Rika getting closer to the Thermos or the wrestling match between Buttercup and Angel.

"What street mouse?" Sora asked playfully, acting like he forgot about her.

The struggling between the ex-superhero and alien experiment continued until the duo caused a bowl to fall onto the ground. Azula started to turn her head around, but Sora stopped her by **(AN: Cringing and feigning barf noises) **kissing her full on the mouth.

"Eww~!" everyone said in disgust while Buttercup was the loudest and Angel stuck her tongue out.

Azula lips parted from Sora who kept repeating in his thoughts_, "Don't' throw-up, don't' throw-up, don't' throw-up, don't' throw-up…"_

"That was..." Azula began until saw Kairi and Rika's reflection in the Sora's crown. Azula turned around to see Kairi about to get the Thermos and yelled at her, "YOU!"

The redheads run for the Thermos but Azula then zapped them with a bolt of lightning from her fire bending, knocking the girls down.

Azula asked annoyed, "How many times must I kill you and your friends, peasant? Well, this time, I leave NOTHING to chance. I'll actually SEE you street mice destroyed!"

Kairi jumped onto the fire bender and yelled to Sora, "Sora you and Grey go get the Thermos!"

Sora and Grey did just that until Azula got out of Kairi's hold and zapped at the brunettes and put them into an hourglass.

"Time's up, royals." Azula said evilly.

Once Grey and Sora got up they looked around for a second and noticed a Shadow Heartless coming from the top and fell into their section of the glass. With not much trouble, Sora sliced the black creature with ease and smirked toward Azula, "Is that all ya got, Crazy?"

Right after head said that, dozens of Heartless came pouring into the bottom from the top and the spot where the original Heartless was the disappearing mist clumped back together with 2 Heartless in its place.

Grey tried to get them out with countless spells zapped onto the glass but nothing happened.

"Did I forget to say that the Heartless and glass are enchanted and indestructible on the inside of the hourglass?" Azula asked with false innocence and then began laughing.

"Oh now she tells us," Grey grumbled while she and her brother tried to block the Heartless' attacks.

"Sora," Kairi yelled in horror.

"Naga, mega stop Stupid-head and avenge Stitch!" Angel exclaimed as she made her way to the Thermos.

"Don't toy with me!" Azula said while zapping the pink alien and turned her into a wind-up toy.

"Angel," Kairi spoke with disbelief. Not her best friend too.

"Looks like it's up to me," Rainbow Dash said bravely as she flew right for the Thermos, hoping to fix up the mess they were all in.

"Now don't' you go horsing around me!" Azula said laughing and turning the poor pony into four blue horseshoes.

"Get the point?" Azula asked while making a circle of Keyblades surround Kairi to keep her from getting to the Thermos.

"Yeah, we get it, just quit talking in stupid puns already," Rika snapped as she and Renamon tried to free Sora and Grey with Baby Stitch's help.

Angered, Azula zapped the rookie digimon and her tamer, into a Viximon and a five-year-old toddler respectively, much to their dismay.

In anger Kairi pulled a Keyblade out of the circle and charged right at Azula, determined to stop her madness.

"Kairi!" Sora called out from the hourglass as he and Grey were desperately trying to defend themselves from the Heartless. Kairi knew that she needed to save them and soon as possible.

The one-sided sword match began as Azula said sinisterly; "Things are really heating up!" she spat out a ring of fire around the girl to most likely frighten her.

"What, too much of a coward to fight me face to face, you cold-hearted dragon?" Kairi asked with a challenging tone.

* * *

Grey was offended, "Hey my boyfriend's a **dragon**!"

Sora was taken back by this, "What, and you never told me?"

"Uh…"

"He's not that Nicodemus guy is he you met at DisneyWorld, is he?" Sora asked meaning Maleficent's nephew.

"You mean Nick?" Grey asked while blasting a Heartless with an ice spell (and that little creature unfroze itself and charged again).

"Grey~," Sora spoke disapproved and shocked.

"Hey, he's a really nice guy when you get to know him and besides he gets his kindness (and good looks) on his dad's side."

If Sora could at the moment, he would have slapped his head in annoyance.

* * *

"A dragon," Azula asked amused, "Well then, let's see how dragon-like I can be…" while she said that Azula transformed into a large Asian styled black dragon with red, menacing eyes. Kairi gasped in awe and horror at the sight.

The fight continued on as the dragon roared while charging at Kairi. Kairi was able to dodge the attack twice. Azula charged again, only to roar in pain when Kairi slashed her with her Keyblade.

Dani, dressed like cheerleader, cheered while waving pom-poms, "Rick 'er, rack 'er, rock 'er, raggin'! Stick that sword into that She-Dragon!"

"You stay out of this," the dragon growled irritated at the genie.

The ghost-girl held up a small pennant with a 'A' and said in dryly, "Azula, Azula, she's our (wo)man, if she can't do it..." Dani then yelled at the end, "GREAT!"

"Kairi!" Sora yelled in fear from the hourglass. The Heartless were almost surrounding the Fairs and Kairi had to save them quickly.

Kairi jump onto a ruby from the treasure and slid across the floor while the dragon followed in pursuit. Kairi jumped off the gem very fast leading to Azula to trip and crash through a wall, causing most of her back body to nearly slide off the edge.

Kairi ran over while Azula was bewildered and stabbed the dragon who then screamed in great pain.

"Hang on, Sora!" Kairi said reassuringly as she prepared to smash the hourglass with her Keyblade.

Unexpectedly, Azula appeared and blocked the redhead and grabbed her with a clawed hand. Kairi struggled as Azula prepared to squeeze the life out of her.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Foolish girl! Did you actually think that you could defeat the most powerful being on the Earth?" Azula taunted arrogantly while squeezing Kairi a little more.

"Squeeze her, Azula! Squeeze her like a grape and crush her-." Buttercup began until Dani blasted her with an innocent look on her face. "OW! That hurt!"

"Without that ghost-genie, Kairi. You...Are...NOTHING!"

"The Genie?" Kairi looked at the anxious Dani watching in distress nearby and thought of a risky, but perhaps life saving idea.

"Dani has more power than you'll ever have!" Kairi said mockingly.

"What?" Freakshow asked furiously at the redheaded girl.

"Yeah, she gave you your powers and she can take them away!"

"Kai, what the heck are you doing? Don't' drag me into this?" Dani asked nervously.

"Face it, Azula. Even if you have Grey's, Merlin's, and even Dumbledore's magic you're still just second best," Kairi said while struggling.

"You're right! Her powers do exceed my own," Azula began until she smirked, "But not for long."

The dragon noticed Dani nearby and stalked over to the ghost-girl and wrapped herself around the ghost-genie.

"C'mon Kairi's talking nonsense." Dani said uneasily. "I mean, just too many hits in the head by the dragon," she insisted while her hand turn into a dragon sock puppet and repeatedly hit her other hand with it.

Azula ordered, "Genie! My third and final wish! I wish to be an all powerful Genie!"

Sora and Grey were completely surrounded by the Heartless and were soon piled up. Dani sighed sadly and said, "Your wish is our command." She snapped her fingers and glared at Kairi and sarcastically said, "Nice going Kai."

Right after the finger snap, Azula felt great power course through her veins and turned into a large, violet genie. "Yes...the power is mine!"

Azula unknowingly dropped Kairi close to the ground that then ran right at the hourglass and with a rock, shattering it and freed Sora and Grey who defeated the Heartless once they were outside and of the all creatures vanished. Due to their wounds and tired strength both of the Fairs fell to the floor, until Kairi caught Sora.

"The absolute...POWER," Azula laughed indulged with power while pushing her head through the roof.

"What have you done?" Sora asked shocked.

"Trust me." Kairi replied. She looked to the ground and saw what she was looking for and smiled when she saw a black box appeared.

"YES! The universe is under my command now!" Azula insanely laughed while messing around with the cosmos and space around her.

"Hey Azula, are you forgetting something?" A familiar voice asked mockingly. Azula looked down and saw Kairi holding a black Chinese styled box.

Rika walked up to the 'older' redhead and smirked at Azula saying, "You wanted to be an all powerful genie, guess what? You got it!"

"Huh?" Azula gasped in shock when gold bands clasped onto her wrists.

"You got it, and everything that goes with it!" Kairi said while holding up the box open for the now turned genie to go into.

Azula screamed while she tried futile attempts to get away but kept getting sucked further into the box. Buttercup began flying away while yelling, "I'm so outta here!"

Buttercup did not get too far as Azula grabbed the ex-superhero and pulled her into the box. "Hey Azula, don't trap me in there too!"

"Phenomenal cosmic powers," Kairi began while both of the villainess' were sucked up into the box.

"Itty bitty living space," Dani ended while laughing in relief.

With Azula gone, her magic began to disappear as well and everything was turning back to normal. Angel, Renamon, Rika, and Rainbow Dash were restored to their original selves and smiled happily knowing they were all right again.

Stitch jumped into Grey's arms and turned back to normal and was slightly heavy due to the coconut cake, causing the sorcerer to fall quite ungracefully.

The Andalasian castle was restored back to its rightful place at its old spot in the city and the weather, city, and kingdom was all safe and peaceful once more.

* * *

**XXXX-Author's Note-XXXX**

**Me: **Well here's the second to last chapter and I'm proud to say this story is coming to a close. I'm happy seeing that I have over 40 reviews and many hits on this story and can't wait to give it the happy ending this tale deserves. :3 At least until the sequels of course.

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


	16. The Finale

**Me: **Here it is chapter 16 and the final part of this wonderful story I made. I hope that the questions to everything you asked in this story will be answered in this chapter.

**Kairi: **We all had fun working on it and I can't wait to see what happens.

**Me:** Don't worry it'll turn out good. :D

* * *

**The Finale**

"Get your filthy foot outta my face Buttercup!" Azula ordered the ex-superhero while she and Buttercup were inside their Genie box.

"You shut you idiot," Buttercup replied, "You could've just killed the Fairs like I told you but no~!"

They continued they're bickering while Kairi and Dani had smug looks on their faces, ready to get rid of the bad guys.

With a smile Kairi began, "Dani, if you could…"

The ghost-genie smirked, "I'd be insulted if you didn't ask. Allow me."

She took the box from Kairi and dressed up as a baseball player while saying, "A couple millennia in the Bath House of Wonders should cool them off!" with that said, Dani threw the box far into the sky until it went to the desired location as the two villainesses continued to argue.

Kairi turned over to Sora with a sad look on both of their faces. She took his hands and said, "Sora, I'm sorry for lying to you about who I was…"

Sora said, "I know why you did it, I mean I would've probably done the same thing too."

"I guess this is goodbye?" Kairi said downhearted while Dani watched the scene sadly.

Sora groaned miserably, "This isn't right! That law's so stupid, I love you."

"I love you too," the redhead said tearfully.

While wiping a tear from her eye and giving Kairi the Thermos, Dani suggested, "You know Kai, you still got one wish left. Use it to be a princess again."

Kairi was shocked, "But what about your freedom and to become a human again?"

"Pfft-It's only one eternity of slave work, but this true love," the ghost-girl brought Sora and Kairi together and added, "I'm only a kid so I don't know much about love but I think that you're not gonna be able to find another guy like Sora for a billion years."

"And I can look for ya if you want me to prove it." Dani whispered the last part to Kairi.

The offer was appealing; if she was a princess, Kairi could be with Sora but…

"Sora," Kairi began after she sighed sadly, "I want to be with you, more than anything, but I'm tired of lying and can't be something I know I'm not."

Sora nodded unhappily, "I understand."

Kairi walked over to Dani with the Thermos in hand and said, "Dani Phantom, I wish…for your freedom and humanity back!"

"'Kay, one princess pedigree coming right-Wait huh?" Dani gasped and gaped.

With a large grin on her face and holding up the Thermos, Kairi said, "Dani, you're free."

A moment passed and the Thermos began glowing and floating in the air as blue and pink wind swirled around the ghost-girl, who began to glow. Everyone was in awe of the radiance as Angel and Stitch put some sunglasses on to cover their eyes from the blinding light.

As the light dimmed, a figure came out of it. The figure was a small black-haired girl with blue eyes who was wearing a red beanie and shorts, a blue sweater/hoodie and looked a lot like…

"Dani?" Kairi finally asked.

The girl nodded and picked up the now useless thermos and whispered in disbelief, "I'm free, I'm actually-Wait this could just be a crazy dream!"

Dani ran over to Kairi and quickly asked, "Wish for something! Anything! Say 'I wish I owned the Wonka Chocolate factory!"

Slightly surprised, Kairi repeated, "Um…I wish I owned the Wonka Chocolate factory?"

"Good luck with that!" Dani then started giggling uncontrollably and then with much ease turned back into her ghost form and literally bounced off the walls with much joy while yelling, "I'M FREE! I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

She soon stopped jumping around and turned back to her normal, human self and exclaimed, "I now can do all the things kids do; stay up late, play video games, eat sugary snacks, Run through fields... play catch... roll over... wait, that's a dog." **(1)**

Amused, Rika laughed, "Hope you don't do all of those at once."

Poking her hand through a ghost portal, Dani grabbed a suitcase and began to pack up random things while saying, "I'm off to see the world and how much it's changed and I'll-"

She stopped mid sentence when she noticed the sad look on Kairi's face and got all teary eyed herself. Dani wanted to go off to new places, but not if it meant losing her friends.

"Dani, I'm going to miss you," Kairi said unhappily.

"Ih, Meega miss Dani too," Angel said.

"Rika and I will both regret seeing you off." Renamon added.

Rainbow Dash flew over, "But don't feel so bad Dani, we all know you want to be happy and if seeing the world is what you want then we'll accept that."

Dani smiled while she hugged Kairi and said happily, "I'm gonna miss you guys too." She looked at Kairi seriously and said, "I don't care what others say because I think you will always be a princess in my book, Kairi."

Grey looked baffled, "Kairi…did you just her name was Kairi?"

Dani nodded while she and everyone else looked at the sorcerer's direction. The brunette had a puzzled face until it slowly grew into a Cheshire cat-like grin and exploded in a fit of giggles.

"Ha-ha…ha…this time…I thought…and you and she…ha-ha…and-ha."

"Grey what are you going on about?" Sora asked disturbed by his sister's unusual behavior.

"Just wait a second, Sora I need to go look for something in case my assumption is correct."

With that said Grey ran out of the throne room and straight into another one. A few minutes passed while the sounds of a cat screeching, books collapsing, a car crashing, and a Goofy holler, along with Grey shouting something about why mangos were on a calculator and were thrown into the fireplace. Sora was the only one unfazed by what Grey was doing in the other room and if she was okay, and as if this happened before. Eventually Grey came back into the room with her hair slightly disheveled, and one of her sleeves scorched, but beaming all the same with a scroll in her hands.

"The moment I heard the girl, Dani, said your name Kairi I just knew you looked just like **her**. Plus there were rumors of her surviving the massacre and -" Grey said this while unfolding the scroll onto a nearby table.

"Her who, Grey?" Sora interrupted, confused.

"Princess of Radiant Garden and 7th Princess of Heart her." Grey answered while pointing at Kairi.

Kairi was stunned while she pointed to herself, "Me…a princess? Shut-up!" **(2)**

Grey was taken back, "Excuse me, 'shut-up?'"

Sora began to hastily explain, "Grey, shut-up doesn't always mean 'SHUT-UP.' it can mean 'oh my gosh,' or 'holy crud' or-"

Grey waved her hand to signal him to stop, "Okay I get it Sora."

Everyone looked at the scroll attentively and gasped. The scroll was an old family tree of the Wise family, the once grand rulers of Radiant Garden, throughout the centuries and right at the bottom was a picture of a four-year-old girl with red hair and violet-blue eyes. She looked exactly like-

"Me," Kairi whispered.

Grey nodded, "That right, and you share the same name as she did."

Sora looked at Kairi more closely and gasped. He went through his back pocket and took out his lucky charm and dangled it for everyone to see.

"This was given to me by the princess when we were little kids. Dose this look familiar to you, Kairi?"

Memories of a lost past flooded through, Kairi's mind right after she saw the charm. She saw herself as a little girl hugging a blond man in a scientific lab cloak and a woman with fine red hair and a large smile. Next she saw her younger self, running around a large garden near a magnificent castle while an old lady watched. Another memory showed her being tickled by an older boy with red hair like hers and had goggles on it and played around in a grand room, assumed to be inside the castle and one last memory with her and the older boy and another one slightly older boy then the girl all quivering in fear as large flames erupted all around them and the once proud castle.

Kairi sighed and gasped when she got her breath back, she remembered everything. She looked at her friends happily and hugged Sora.

"I remember everything, Sora," Kairi said through tears of joy. "I can't believe it, I'm actually a princess."

Sora smiled, "Yep, and I can't believe I didn't remember your name up until now."

Kairi came to another realization and said, "And you kissed yourself a princess the other night." She ended with a fit of giggles.

Sora took her hands and said, "Yeah and…I want to do that again…"

But before they could Rika spoke to Grey and said, "You know Grey, not to a thorn on the side but the odds of this happening in the future again for a prince and/or princess are pretty slim."

"What do ya mean," Grey asked.

"I mean what if some prince or princess falls in love with someone and that person is a commoner and not royalty like what just happened now…"

Grey pondered at this and smiled quite smugly I might add, "Well that would be hard for those people to be together with that **law** in the way. Am I queen around here or not?"

"Grey," Sora began nervously.

The sorcerer cleared her throat and declared, "I, Grey 'Silver' d'Isigny Fair, hereby decree that on this day of the return of Princess Kairi Wise of Radiant Garden and 7th Princess of Heart that from now on, the princess and prince of our family can marry whoever they respectively deem worthy."

Sora beamed, "Her! I choose her!" Sora said excitedly while hugging Kairi and spinning her around.

The two teens smiled at each other while Sora continued, "I choose you, Princess Kairi Wise of Radiant Garden and 7th Princess of Heart."

Kairi smiled, bashfully, "Gosh just call me Kai."

The two were about to kiss (again) when Dani came over dressed up as a stereotypical tourist and said, "Geez this such a sappy moment. Big group hug everybody!" the ghost-girl said happily as she grabbed everyone, Rika and Renamon included, and hugged them tightly.

"Mind if I kiss the aliens?" Dani kissed Stitch and Angel, much to her disgust she spat out some pink and blue fur and complained "Eew, gross, fur balls!"

Dani let go of the group and flew up into the air with her suitcase and a few others.

"Well, I'd loved to hang out some more, but I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two lovebirds! Hey, Rainbow! See ya! I'm history! No wait I'm more like, spectrology! If you don't what it is, look it up. Aw, forget what I said! I'm free!" Dani exclaimed happily as she flew out of sight and the others waved good-bye.

* * *

Later that night while fireworks shot up in the sky as Sora and Kairi rode on Rainbow Dash in royal outfits. It was the celebration of their engagement and of course the long return of the Radiant Garden princess as the two smiled toward each other while the rest of the gang rode on a now naturally Digivolved Kyubimon, flying, thanks to Grey's magic.

The couple smiled some more before singing.

**Kairi: A whole new world**

**Sora: A whole new life**

**Both (with off-screen chorus): For you and me!**

Sora and Kairi kissed deeply and passionately while Rainbow Dash flew up into the moonlight. The moon turned around and laughed madly and looking a lot similar to a certain ghost-girl's face we all know. Dani then popped right out of the computer screen and said, "Made you look."

Dani, went back in the computer, with the moon normal again, and everything fading into black-

"Hold it! I'm not done here!" a British voice yelled. Back in the courtyard of where the story began was none other than Ebony Gulliver still at her booth. She looked at the unseen people and asked, "Well what ya think? Good story eh?"

The unseen people seemed pleased and Ebony smiled, "Well that's good to hear and like a famous Mighty Python comedian in a adaptation of a book starring Anne Hathaway once rhymed and said, "Now it's back to the real world all of you I must send / For I've only two words left and they are…

**"The End."**

* * *

**Me:** Yay! My first story is done and I'm so happy! :D Thanks to everyone who was so supportive and to my family and gosh EVERYONE!

**Grey: **Now you can work on the sequels.

**Me:** :(, erm…maybe not yet 'casue there some other stories I want to try working on first and I promise to work on the rest of the Kairiladdin trilogy just not right now. But like I said before thank you everyone! Hope to hear from you all very soon.

**(1)- **That's a reference to the old Disney movie, _**DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp**_ where the genie there who got his freedom went on about the stuff he would do as a real boy.

**(2)-** That of course was one of my favorite scene from **_The Princess Daiaries_**. :3 I couldn't help but put it there. ;)

Keep on Writin' and Rockin'


End file.
